Looking Toward The Future
by sweetdreaming27
Summary: Sequel to Promising Future and Uncleared Past. Kristina and Kaylie's college life with friends. Characters from All My Children, One Life to Live and General Hospital are used in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Freshmen year at Pine Valley University**

**New home of Kaylie, Kristina, Dean, Sam and Ryan**

**"Big apartment and garage. Nice house and high fence" said Kristina as she admire the house. "About time you all got here" said Kaylie as she have been at the house waiting for them to arrive. ****"The dogs are getting along" said Dean as he took the dogs out back with Casey. ****"I will help you Kris" said Kaylie as she help Kristina take her things to her bedroom.**

** "You and Dean need to talk" said Kristina as they went outside to get all her things out of the car while the boys did the same. "I will talk to him later in private" said Kaylie as she look over to Dean then She and Kristina got all her things in the bedroom she chose by the stairs.**

**"Okay Mike and I will be outside at all time blending into the background. if anything happen we will take care of it" said Jake as they nod while looking at them. **

**"Thanks boys. Now go home and let us get settled in since tomorrow's big day" said Kaylie as she smile and show them the door. "What happened to our girl that we look over when she was little?" said Jake as he look at her and Jake. "She grew up" said Kaylie as they left.**

**"We really left home" said Kristina as she sit on a small sofa then they start eating dinner after they ordered pizzas and it arrived an hour later. "We did" said Kaylie as she look around the room and eat her pizza. "I noticed we have two more rooms left" said Sam as he look at Kaylie after he had chose the bedroom on other end of hall from Kaylie and Dean's with Kristina's in the middle of the hall. **

**"This is only the house that is right for us by the campus. One of them is for Jamie and Riley in case they decide to come here next year and other is just another room" said Kaylie as they agreed and they look at one other. "What if they don't?" said Kristina as she start cleaning up after they finish eating. "It stay empty like other room" said Dean as he sit back on the couch and look at Kaylie.**

**"Hey dad" said Kaylie as she call her dad's phone. "Kay how's the house?" said Lorenzo as he answer the phone. "Amazing we love it and just right by the campus. We are going to get stock up this weekend. Can I come home?" said Kaylie as she smile when they laugh at her. **

**"Kaylie you want to go there and you are not coming home until Christmas" said Lorenzo as he chuckle when she laugh. "Ok dad bye" said Kaylie as they hang up then Kristina's cell ring. "Hey Molly" said Kristina as she get her cellphone to answer it. "Kristina. We want to know if you are there and safe" said Molly as she call her. "I got here hours ago and I am fine" said Kristina as they talk for awhile then hang up.**

**Dean and Kaylie's room**

**"I am sorry I didn't tell you that I was staying here for the summer. I had many things to at the boarding house and we had beach party at the beach houses. I made Bianca my business partner that way she have half control of the house while I have other half" said Kaylie as she went to sit on the bed and he look at her. **

**"50/50? Are you going to tell me everything now?" said Dean as he close the door and return to unpack his bag on the bed. "Yes to both" said Kaylie as she sit in the middle of the bed looking at him. "You better" said Dean as he smile at her and pull her over to him and he kiss her.**

**"We have DVR in the bedroom and just watch TV in the living room" said Kaylie as Dean were unpacking the boxes and she heard Kristina calling out to her about DVR. "Cool" said Dean as they finish up their unpacking.**

**Kristina's room**

**"Are you keep going to do that just yell down the hall" said Ryan as he enter her room and Kristina threw a pillow at him which he caught it. "No" said Kristina as they all got everything unpack. "You miss him" said Ryan as he sit on her bed and look at her. "I do miss him" said Kristina as he chuckle and motion her to sit by him. "He will come visit?" said Ryan as she sit by him and smile at Ryan. "He said he will when he can" said Kristina as he went back to their room and they got ready for bed.**

**Next morning**

**Kitchen**

**"Sam are you going to cook us meals because we can't cook to save our life but Ryan make good coffee" said Kaylie as they sit down for breakfast and Sam agreed. "We got to go" said Ryan as they all clean up and grab their bags. "I got the door" said Sam as he lock the door while the rest walk toward the campus and he went to catch up to them. **

**"I am off to classes. Boys what are you four doing later?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "I am going your way" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie and the boys. "We plan to stop by coffee house later this afternoon" said Sam as he look at the girls. "Later boys" said Kristina as they left to classes.**

**Campus**

**"You still with Dean?" said Colby as she and Kaylie walk around the campus to get lunch. "For almost four years. He's amazing" said Kaylie as she smile at her and she notice Kristina sitting at the table looking at her book. "I would like to meet him soon and you should meet my roommate soon. We got a place near the campus and I know you got a place too" said Colby as they agreed. "We should do that and I got to go" said Kaylie as they hug then Colby left while Kaylie walk over to Kristina.**

**"My brain hurt from reading the book and trying to understand it" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie when Kaylie arrive to the table. "Today is only the beginning and don't push yourself hard over it" said Kaylie as Sam brought lunch to the table. "Oh thanks" said Kristina as Ryan help out passing out lunch. "I am hungry already" said Dean as he join them for lunch and sit down by Kaylie. "Everyone's good?" said Kaylie as they agreed and eat their lunch.**

**"I have afternoon booked for cooking until five" said Sam as he look at them and clean up. "My last class is four" said Kaylie as Kristina and Dean said four. **

**"Two" said Ryan as Kristina look at him along with others. "Did you get that class you wanted?" said Kristina as she wonder while looking at Ryan. "I did only it start in two weeks" said Ryan as they nod and clean up the table. "Kay I will walk with you" said Sam as he stop ahead while they follow him. ****"Ok" said Kaylie as they walk to classes.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"A week already and I am tired" said Kristina as she got home and sit down on the couch. "Dean went to get stuff for the dogs. Jake offered to train them to keep them busy" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina from her spot on the couch. "Did we get a phone already?" said Kristina as she notice a phone in the room. **

**"Just one in here since we use our cellphone daily" said Kaylie as they watch TV until the boys got home. "You got homework to do?" said Sam as Ryan got home to the girls and Dean doing their homework. "I will go cook dinner" said Sam as he went to cook while Ryan went to join others to do his homework.**

**"I got it" said Dean as he went to open the door and Kristina nudge Kaylie when she saw Zach standing at the door. **

**"Hey Zach what bring you by?" said Kaylie as she came over to them and stood in front of Dean. "Here" said Zach as he took the orange envelope out of his suit jacket and give it to her. **

**"This is the one for Lila Rae and Skyler?" said Kaylie as she have it in her hand and look at Zach. "The money she entrusted you with went to them and you gave yours to our charity. That is the final notice and papers. It's all done. Are you Dean?" said Zach as he smile at her and look over to Dean.**

**"Yes" said Dean as he look at Zach while Kaylie look at both of them. "You two play nice while I make a call" said Kaylie as she look at them both and walk away to get the phone to call Skye.**

**"Kaylie?" said Skye as she have been expecting her call any day. "It's done. Lila Rae and Skyler have it now" said Kaylie as she talk to Skye while looking at Zach and Dean talking. **

**"Good. They can have the money when they are eighteen leaving you in charge of their funds?" said Skye as she sit down on the couch. "Yes. I got to go" said Kaylie as they talk for few minutes and hang up then Kaylie walk over to Dean and Zach.**

**"Is there anything I should know?" said Kaylie as she slide past Dean to go outside and look at Zach while they stand on the porch. "Not right now" said Zach as he smile at her. Dean step outside and close the door behind him.**

** "I am pretty sure mom and Aidan are still at home here in town" said Kaylie as she and Zach walk down the stairs across the lawn to his car while her guards made a appearance. ****"What's with them?" said Zach as he notice them and look at Kaylie.**

**"Dad's orders and those are my guards since I was eight. He know I grew up here age two to nine but he felt it would be better if I do have them around for my and Kristina's safety. Our fathers have enemies and I am sure there is more out there somewhere knowing my dad. Just one sign of trouble could sent them all running to our rescue" said Kaylie as she smile at him after looking over to her guards for a minute. **

**"Does your mom know?" said Zach as he stand by his car and look at her. "Yes. They had a long talk for hours until she gave in and let him" said Kaylie as she stand by him and they smile.**

**"Kaylie?" said Mike as he and Kaylie look at each other then she went over to him. "He's family to me and just go on" said Kaylie as she talk to Mike and Jake.**

**"You got it" said Mike as he look at Zach and Kaylie then walk back inside with Jake. "Kay dinner's ready" said Dean as he call her from the porch after Sam had told him and went back inside. "I got to go home for dinner" said Zach as he smile at her and they hug. "Later" said Kaylie as she smile at him and went inside then Zach left.**

**"That was Zach?" said Ryan as he look at them while they were eating at the dining table. "That is Zach" said Kaylie as they finish dinner and Kristina help Ryan clean up the table. "We got that out of the way" said Dean as he smile at her and they went to their room.**

**Kaylie and Dean's room**

**"Four wonderful years" said Kaylie as she was changing for bed while Dean was in their private bathroom. "The best years ever" said Dean as she smile at him and he came over to her. "I love you" said Kaylie as she look into Dean's eyes and they kiss then lay down on the bed. "I love you too" said Dean as they made love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Did you and Ethan have a nice chat?" said Kaylie as they sit down for breakfast and Kristina got a call from Ethan. "We did" said Kristina as she smile and they eat some waffles. "I will clean up then we will go" said Dean as he got up to take their plates away. "How long was it since you two been official?" said Kaylie as they grab their bag and Dean's. "Almost a year on my nineteenth birthday" said Kristina as she and Kaylie went outside then left with Dean.**

**Campus**

**"We are going to the library to study" said Kaylie and Kristina as they met up with Sam after lunch. "We planned to go" said Sam as they heard Ryan calling out to Sam. "Sam, Ladies" said Ryan as he catch up to Sam with Dean. "You ready?" said Sam as he look at Ryan and he nod. "Yeah" said Ryan as they smile then walked to the library for few hours.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**Halloween night**

**"Should we get the door?" said Kristina as they were watching horror movies when someone knock on the door. "I will go" said Kaylie as she went to the door and turn the porch lights on to take a look then sigh in relief.**

**"What are you doing here?" said Kaylie as she open the door to look at him. "I am here to see Kristina" said Ethan as she smile at him. "Kris your boy's here" said Kaylie as she let Ethan in and they hug. **

**"Happy Halloween" said Ethan as he smile and Kristina went to hug him while Kaylie went back into the living room. "We was watching horror movies when you came knocking" said Kristina as she link their hand together and went to sit down.**

**"What movie are you on?" said Ethan as he have Kristina in his arms with blanket covering them. "One of Freddy's" said Dean as Kaylie return to sit with him after she got more popcorns. **

**"I will protect you Krissy" said Ethan as Kristina threw the blanket over her head and cling to him while he laugh. "That's good to know" said Kristina as she look at him and they kiss.**

**Next morning**

**"Hi" said Kristina as she look up to Ethan. They were waking up then noticing they fell asleep and slept on the couch all night but for Sam and Ryan who seem to disappeared. Then the house phone ring waking Kaylie and Dean up. Sam and Ryan can be heard running downstairs for the phone. **

**"Hello?" said Ethan as he grab the phone to answer it while Sam and Ryan came to stop by the couch Ethan and Kristina were on. "I am sorry to wake you up but I swore I did call for Kristina" said Alexis as she wonder and look on the call id which confirm she is calling her. "It's your mom Krissy" said Ethan as she took the phone.**

**"Mom?" said Kristina as she yawn and snuggle with Ethan. "Did I wake you up? I just want to know when you will be home for thanksgiving" said Alexis as she sit down on the couch while talking to her on the phone. "The phone woke up Kaylie and Dean but if you call ten mintues earlier it would have woke us all up but the boys. Ethan's the one who answered" said Kristina as she look up to Ethan and he kiss her head.**

**"I knew his voice sound familiar. Your dad want all his kids and Molly over for thanksgiving" said Alexis as Kristina rest her head on Ethan's chest. "I will be home the day before thanksgiving" said Kristina as she close her eyes. "I am sorry she just went back to sleep and can I take the message?" said Ethan as he took the phone and look down to her. **

**"Just tell her we can't wait to see her once she get home" said Alexis as he agreed and they hang up. "I am going to take her to bed" said Ethan as he lift her up into his arms and took her to her bedroom after putting the phone back to it's place.**

**"What time is it?" said Kaylie as Sam tell her it is ten in the morning and that he and Ryan been up since nine. "Come on" said Dean as he help her up and they went to their room. "I fed the dogs. What are they doing upstairs?" said Ryan as he came inside and close the sliding door. "In bed is my guess" said Sam as he went to make some breakfast then Ryan went to kiss him. "I love and admire you" said Ryan as Sam smile and told him the same for him.**

**Kristina's room**

**"Ethan did my mom call?" said Kristina as she woke up an half hour later. "She did and you fell asleep on me. I took the phone and I took you to bed. She said that they can't wait to see you when you get home" said Ethan as she smile and they kiss. "I am hungry" said Kristina when her stomach growl and they smell breakfast. "Come on" said Ethan then they went downstairs to the kitchen.**

**"The sleeping beauty is up again" said Sam as they all laugh. "Did you and Ryan slept in there too?" said Kristina as she smile at Sam and Ryan. "We did" said Ryan as they all sit down for breakfast.**

**"Ryan and I want to go look around town" said Sam as he look at them while they eat. "I got two cars in the garage for you all to use and SUV for the guards" said Kaylie as they look at her and smile. "Awesome" said Sam as Ryan agreed with him and they finish eating. **

**"I know. I plan to go somewhere and Dean you want to come?" said Kaylie as Dean agreed to go with her. "What about me?" said Kristina as they look at her while Sam and Ryan clean up the table. "I thought you would want to spend time alone with Ethan" said Kaylie as she smile at her and Ethan then they agreed. Kaylie left with Dean to spend the day with Spike, Ian and AJ. Sam and Ryan went shopping while Kristina and Ethan went to the mall.**

**Next morning**

**Kristina's room**

**"You know I have to leave today since I have work tomorrow" said Ethan as they were in her bed making out. "I will miss you and call me" said Kristina as he kiss her neck and left a hickey on her. "I have marked you now. You call me and I will call back" said Ethan as she smile and kiss him. **

**"Okay" said Kristina as her alarm went off and he hit the button. "Go on" said Ethan as he lay back then she kiss him and went to take a shower. He grab his cellphone to answer after it rang. **

**"Lovett" said Ethan as he answer the call. "Where the hell are you Ethan? I am at your place and your next door said you left town friday night" said Lucky as he was the one calling him.**

**"What is it that you have need of your dear little brother and I will be home in few hours" said Ethan as he notice Kristina walking out in her robe then watch her try to dress with the rope on. "ETHAN!" said Lucky as he he was not listening to Lucky. "Sorry what is it?" said Ethan as she smile at him then went back to get her shirt on in the bathroom.**

**"I said Dad is missing as of Saturday" said Lucky as Ethan look around for his clothes and got up. "Let me go shower and get my things then I am on my way home" said Ethan as they hang up and went to the bathroom. "Want me to leave?" said Kristina as she smile at him after she see him standing in the doorway.**

**"I can't seem to find my bag" said Ethan as he went to start the shower. "I put it in the closet" said Kristina as she left to get it then he got in the shower while she hide two of his funnel shirts of his in her closet. "The bag is by the door" said Kristina as she look in the mirror fixing up her hair.**

**"Towel and I got to get back to town to Spencers" said Ethan as she give him his towel and left the room. "What's going on?" said Kristina as she look for her bag and made her bed. **

**"Something about dad being missing since Saturday. I left on Friday night he was at Haunted Star" said Ethan as he appear dressed and put his hair in ponytail. "Call me later about that" said Kristina as he nod and grab his bag then she did the same. "I will" said Ethan as they kiss few times and went downstairs.**

**"Here you eat on the way to classes" said Kaylie as she smile and went to grab her bag then call for Dean. "Pop tart I want one" said Ethan as she smile and give him one of hers while they went outside. "Thank you" said Ethan as he put his bag in the car and eat his pop tart. **

**"You are welcome" said Kristina as she smile and he kiss her then left. "Come on Kristina to class we go" said Kaylie as they start walking along with Dean, Sam and Ryan who plan to go to the coffee house before their next classes.**

**"Here" said Kaylie as she met up with Dean with coffee before their last class for the day. "Thanks" said Dean as he smile and put her hair behind her ear then brought her forward for a kiss. **

**"Anytime" said Kaylie as she smile at him and all he could see was love in her eyes for him then he kiss her. "I love you Dean" said Kaylie as she was against the wall with him right in front of her and sip some of her coffee while he did the same. **

**"I love you too Kaylie" said Dean as he touch her cheek slightly and she push him back lightly. "I better go to class and I will see you at home" said Kaylie as she smile and look at Dean. "Me too later baby" said Dean as they went to classes.**

**Coffee house**

**"Hey Colby" said Kaylie as she met Colby there after getting a text message from her. "Sit down. Kaylie meet Katie and Katie this is Kaylie one of my longest good friend" said Colby as she smile at them after they sit down. ****"I have known her since I was two up to until I was nine when I left the country for five years. I got back four years ago" said Kaylie as she look at Katie and Colby smile at her.**

**"She told me the whole story and she had no idea why you left the country" said Katie as Kaylie agreed and look at Colby. ****"It had something to do with what happened to my dad and Diego that made us left the country then the next thing I knew we settle in and five years just flew by. Slater family knew everything" said Kaylie as Colby look at her and wonder how Zach and Kendall knew the whole thing.**

**"Zach and Ken****dall knew everything?" said Colby as Kaylie nod while smiling at her. ****"We met them in Paris in March since they were in Spain since end of December. Bianca and Miranda was in Paris so we went there to meet them until they came back here and we went back to South America" said Kaylie as Colby look at her and Katie brought them some coffee.**

**"Slater family left December 29, 2009 and didn't return until June" said Colby as she try to work it out in her head. ****"We spent two months in Paris and didn't leave until June" said Kaylie as she smile at Colby. "Tell me why all of you left" said Colby as she really want to know and look at her.**

**"My dad and Diego was in mob business and rival mob tried to kill them while my mom had put other mob family in prison which was Kristina's dad who was mob boss same as Lorenzo who is my dad. My dad was caught in a shoot out battle and escape injured. Mom found him and got him to safety.**

**Months later Diego was gunned down on the docks almost cost him his life and that point dad ordered everyone to get out of the country while sending me, mom and Aidan back here. We left here to go to Port Charles for my uncle Patrick's wedding the next day we left the country.**

**Two months later we caught up to Slater family in Paris with Bianca and Miranda while Marissa and Gabrielle were in Pine Valley since Marissa was taking care of things. ****Actually they were in Spain when Zach contact my mom which ****lead all of us to Paris. Bianca and Miranda moved back here before we left. **

**I know they were taking care of the houses while they left for awhile. Bianca and Marissa called them then we met them in Paris from Spain and South America. ****Only me, mom and Aidan left South America over last five years" said Kaylie as they nod while looking at her.**

**"Your dad's a mob boss. What's his name?" said Katie as she look at Kaylie and they look at her. "Lorenzo Alcazar" said Kaylie as Katie cough after shallow her coffee wrong way. "My dad knew him. They were allies for years until the year before they disappeared" said Katie while they look at her for awhile. **

**"Where are you from?" said Kaylie as she look at Katie and drink her coffee. "New York City. I came here to get away from there for awhile and focus on my career path in medicine" said Katie as Kaylie agreed with what she said.**

**"You can call him and tell him that Alcazars are back in the country and have been back for four years but we are kindly trying to lay low for awhile since my little brothers are only three years old. They do not want to up and leave again like before" said Kaylie as Katie agreed with her since her father is in mob business. **

**"I can hold that off. I have twin niece and nephew they are two years old so I understand" said Katie as they smile and Kaylie thought of her only niece Hallie.**

**"I have a niece Hallie and she's turning one on January 4Th" said Kaylie as she smile. ****"Who is older here?" said Katie as she look at them. ****"I am a year older than her" said Kaylie as Colby had point to Kaylie and they smile. **

**"I was born in 1999 and she was born in 1998" said Colby as they laugh then finish their coffee. ****"We should hang out other time and I will bring Kristina next time" said Kaylie as she got ready to go home. "Of course" said Colby as they agreed then they left.**

**"Sam" said Ryan as he walk up to the counter. "Ryan" said Sam as they hug. "Why are we meeting here?" said Ryan as he look at Sam while he order some coffees. "They have the best coffee" said Sam as Ryan smile at him and nod.**

**"They do because the girls stop here many times and their cups would said coffee house. We all live down a block from here" said Ryan as Sam agreed with him over that. "Yeah" said Sam as he got six coffees cups to go. "I love you" said Ryan as Sam kiss Ryan and they smile. "I love you too" said Sam as Ryan smile and they went home.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Come get the coffee while they are hot" said Ryan as Dean went to get the trays and the girls was found studying in the dining room. "Ethan's?" said Ryan as he saw her wearing Ethan's funnel shirt while studying. "It is and I have other one in my closet" said Kristina as she smile while they laugh and sit at the table to study. "It's Ethan" said Sam as he give her the house phone.**

**"Hey" said Kristina as she took the phone and answer it. "Do you know where my two shirts are?" said Ethan as she smile and put her pen down by her book. **

**"What shirts?" said Kristina as she bit her lip from laughing. "I had it last night then I came home and I can't find it" said Ethan as he were looking for them. "Oh I am sorry to hear that" said Kristina as she pretend to read her notebook. "You sure you don't have them?" said Ethan as she smile and look at her cup then got a idea.**

**"Oh no I knock over my cup and I got to go" said Kristina as she hang up and they start laughing. "Poor Ethan since he have to put up with you" said Dean as they smile at her. "As much as you put up with Kaylie" said Kristina as Kaylie look at her and Dean.**

**"Behave or I will tell him where they are" said Kaylie as Kristina told her that she can't believe she would pull out that card. "Ethan's conman, a thief, a cheat at poker" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed with her and they went back to studying.**

**"Kaylie your feet is bothering me" said Dean as he whisper to her and she smile at him shyly. "It is?" said Kaylie as he smile at her and shake his head at her. **

**"What's going on with you two seriously? I am feeling like we are in high school right now with you two being like that" said Kristina as Sam and Ryan laugh. **

**"At least we don't stand in the doorway kissing" said Kaylie as Sam and Ryan look at her. "It have been four years for us and give us credit for being in love that long" said Dean as he look at them. ****"So are they" said Kristina as she point to Sam and Ryan. "True" said Sam as they laugh and they went back to studying again. Later after dinner they went to their rooms for the night.**

**Kaylie and Dean's room**

**"You have been giving me too much attention today. You be careful or I will start liking it" said Dean as he hover over her on the bed while kissing her. "I know I just want you and my romantic side must have took over" said Kaylie as she kiss Dean. "I love the way you are" said Dean as he kiss her while they were making love.**

**Kristina's room**

**"Ethan they are doing it and today they were lovely with each other. I have not seen them like that since high school" said Kristina as she call him on her cellphone while being in bed. "Oh baby we will get there" said Ethan as he laugh and were in his own bed. **

**"You find Luke?" said Kristina as she smile while he was laughing. "He came home few hours ago. Lucky and Lulu went off on him asking where he have been then he said he went to Las Vegas with Tracy" said Ethan as she laugh.**

**"Did they get married?" said Kristina as she yawn. "Yes they did and Robert was their witness" said Ethan as they laugh. "Oh my god I hope I can remember this tomorrow to tell others" said Kristina as the house seem quiet now. "I will text you later Krissy?" said Ethan as he wait for her to answer. "Hmm?" said Kristina as she was ready to go to sleep. "Hang up and sleep love" said Ethan as they hang up and they went to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Did she just left?" said Kaylie as they laugh when Kristina left the house with her bag and Kristina was on her cellphone. "I am sure she will be fine" said Dean as he kiss her and Jake came in. "We know she left" said Sam as he and Ryan get their bag. "Mike's on her trail and she's on her way to the coffee house" said Jake as he knew he was to guard the girls for next four years but for the boys. "I want coffee" said Kaylie as they laugh and left.**

**Coffee house**

**"So you decide to ditch us for coffee?" said Ryan as he appear by her while she got her coffee with her cellphone in her pocket. "I had a late night talking to Ethan" said Kristina as she smile at him then they got coffee and left.**

**Campus**

**"We get our midterms grades today" said Dean as he and Kaylie link hands together. "Keep faith in getting good grades" said Kristina as she went off to her building for her morning classes. "Don't worry much about midterms" said Kaylie as she look up to him. "I know and come here" said Dean as they kiss. "Later" said Kaylie as she smile and went to her classes. "I will text you later for coffee house" said Sam as Ryan walk another way to his classes. "Sure" said Dean as they went to classes.**

_**R- Coffee house later- Sam**_  
_**S- OK be there soon- Ryan**_

**Coffee house**

**"What's up?" said Dean as he and Sam were at the coffee house. "How was your mid-terms?" said Sam as they smile at him. "Good" said Ryan as he look at Sam. "Me too" said Sam as they laugh. "There's the girls" said Dean as they look outside the window. "Hey" said Sam as the girls join them. "I will get the coffee" said Ryan as Sam told him he will go help him.**

**"Can we just ditch them?" said Kristina as Dean chuckle and the boys return with coffee. "I can't wait for thanksgiving" said Kaylie as she rest her head on Dean's shoulder since they were sitting closer to each other. "Me too. I get to see Ethan for two days while I am back in Port Charles" said Kristina as she smile. "Ryan and I will be in Brooklyn and spend the Christmas in Boston" said Sam as they laugh and walk home.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Did you stock up the kitchen?" said Ryan as they sit on the couch. "We need food and I am a chef in making" said Sam as he look at Ryan and the dogs were in the dining room eating their food. "I know" said Ryan as Sam nod. "I love you" said Sam as they kiss. "Me too" said Ryan as Sam smile at him. "Sweet are they?" said Kaylie as she and Kristina laugh then they watch a show with Sam's sister is in it.**

**Later that evening**

**"Hey boys" said Sam as Red and Shady went to greet him at the door. "Hey babe. Where are they?" said Ryan as they kiss. "The girls went to Jumba Juice and stop at a small store to get things with Jake. Dean went with the girls" said Sam as they went to the kitchen. "What's this?" said Sam as he notice the paper on the counter while he start dinner. "My Spanish paper" said Ryan as he smile and watch Sam cook. "Cute" said Sam as he look at Ryan sitting on the stool and the girls return with Dean and stuff.**

**"What's this one?" said Ryan as he look at other paper. "A recipe for my cooking class" said Sam as Kristina give him his cup then Ryan asked for his. "Here you go" said Kristina as she smile at Ryan while giving him his cup and sit down. "Fun" said Ryan as he start on his homework and they went to join him until dinner time. "Thanks" said Sam as they start eating after finishing their homework. "I got it" said Kaylie as she and Kristina clean up the table.**

**"I was thinking about the dogs" said Kaylie as she look at Sam and Ryan. "We could leave them here. We are flying out to Boston while Kristina go to Port Charles" said Sam as Ryan bring up that Thanksgiving is only a weekend.**

**"They can stay" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed. "Sam and I are only going to Brooklyn for three days then we will come back here. We will spend a month in Boston for Christmas" said Ryan as he and Sam look at each other then at Kaylie. "I am in to do that" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed with her. "Awesome" said Ryan as they got up to go upstairs. "Thanks" said Sam as they smile at each other. "All done" said Ryan as they finish cleaning up the kitchen.**

**"Te amo" said Sam as he smile and they start speaking in Italian. "Which side? all my families are Italian" said Ryan as Sam nod. "Italian on my dad's side and Spanish on my mom's side" said Sam as they kiss. "Muchas gracias" said Kaylie as she was going toward the stairs. "For what?" said Sam as Ryan watch them. "For being a good friend" said Kaylie as they smile and she went upstairs.**

**Kristina's room**

**"Hey girl you look bored" said Kaylie as she went into Kristina's room since she left the door open. "I am and Ethan's not picking up his phone" said Kristina as she sit up on her bed while Rose sleep in her own bed. "Your boyfriend may be at work" said Kaylie as she sit on the bed and look at her. "Maybe. Dean?" said Kristina as they smile and she look at Kaylie. "Dean's talking to his parents" said Kaylie as Casey, Red and Shady enter the room only to get jump on by Rose they end up playing.**

**"About thanksgiving?" said Kristina as they keep a eye on the dogs at play. "Sam, Ryan your dogs are in my room" said Kristina as they laugh and the boys ran into her room. "Red, Shady out. You all good?" said Sam as he and Ryan stand in the doorway. "Yeah they were getting rowdy in here with them all in here" said Kristina as Rose and Casey lay down by Kaylie's feet and Kristina's cellphone ring.**

**"Ethan" said Kristina as she answer and heard his voice then she smile. "We will go" said Kaylie as she smile and they all left. "You miss me?" said Ethan as she went to close her door then lay down on her bed. "I did" said Kristina as she smile and look at Rose who is in her bed. "I was working until half hour ago" said Ethan as she told him about her day. "I can't wait to see you once I get to Port Charles soon" said Kristina as he agreed with her.**

**"How's Rose?" said Ethan as he lay down on his bed. "She know tricks and she's good. How was your day?" said Kristina as she got ready for bed. "You comfortable in bed yet for other bedtime story love?" said Ethan as she laugh and lay down with blankets covering her. "Just tell me" said Kristina as he went on to tell her about his day.**

**Kaylie and Dean's room**

**"You sure about me staying here?" said Dean as he hold her in his arms and kiss her. "I am as long it is what you want" said Kaylie as she look into Dean's green eyes. "I love you" said Dean as they smile. "Te amo" said Kaylie as he roll her on top of him laughing then they went to sleep.**

**Two weeks later**

**Day before thanksgiving**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Kristina the car is here to take you to the airport. My family plane will take you there" said Kaylie as the car arrive for Kristina and she came outside with her bags. "Be back in three days and take care of my girl" said Kristina as they hug while Dean put the bags in the car. "I will" said Kaylie as she smile at Kristina and Kristina left for Port Charles to be with Ethan and her family for thanksgiving. "Sam and Ryan left an hour ago. That leave us two here" said Dean as she smile at him and they went inside.**

**Hours later in Port Charles**

**Ethan's**

**"Hey love" said Ethan as open his door and smile when he saw her at the door with her bags. "Surprise" said Kristina as she smile at him and he let her inside. "What a nice surprise" said Ethan as he close the door then she jump in his arms and he lift her up only to lay her back on the couch after she put her bag down. "I love you" said Kristina as she kiss him. "I love you too" said Ethan as they kiss. "I want you" said Kristina as he lay her down on the bed after carrying her upstairs to the bed. "Are you really sure?" said Ethan as she nod and he start making love to her.**

**"Where's the boys?" said Kristina as she and Ethan came downstairs after showering and dressed. "Jamie works at Kelly's and Riley still work at the same place" said Ethan as he took her bags upstairs before coming downstairs with her. "I have a feeling that they are going to stay here and attend PCU" said Kristina as she look at Ethan and he went to hug her. "It made it easier since Jamie is in college while Riley is in college then later on he will be working with Riley attending PCU" said Ethan as Kristina agreed after it made sense for them staying in Port Charles. "Thanks" said Kristina as she smile at him and they left to go to her mother's place.**

**Meanwhile in Pine Valley**

**Kaylie and Dean's room**

**"Dean" said Kaylie as she giggle when he came into their private bathroom and kiss her neck while his arms went around her waist. "You taking your bathroom things home for Christmas?" said Dean as he smile at her while looking at the mirror. "You should see my bathroom at my dad's. It's clean and no stuff in there but towels and washcloths that's it" said Kaylie as he chuckle at her and she look at him through the mirror in front of her.**

**"Cleaned out your bathroom before you left home?" said Dean as he let her go and move away to get his razor and shaving cream to shave. "I did and my bedroom is clean. I am sure Skye have the maid clean my room daily. I have clean room to come to. At mom's I don't have private bathroom" said Kaylie as she turn around to look at him then pack her bag for when they leave in two weeks. "Once we get back we will have to study for exams" said Dean as he pack his bag while Kaylie lay back on her bed.**

**"Don't remind me please" said Kaylie as he chuckle and went over to her. "It's only two weeks until we are home free for winter break" said Dean as she pull him down on her and they kiss. "I know" said Kaylie as they kiss and he look at her. "My beautiful girl" said Dean as he kiss her and keep up their lovemaking.**

**Back in Port Charles**

**Davis's**

**"Mom? Molly?" said Kristina as she entered the house with Ethan along behind her. "Kristina!" said Molly as she appeared out of nowhere and hugged her. "Mom's out right now and how's college?" said Molly as she made her sit with her on the couch. "College's more busier than high school was" said Kristina as she missed talking to Molly and being back in Port Charles. "Where are your bags?" said Molly as she smile when she saw Ethan standing there and notice they didn't bring any bags. "At Ethan's and we are together as dating for a year" said Kristina as Molly smile at them and they hugged.**

**"Kristina?" said Alexis as she came home and Kristina went to hug her. "When did you get home and your car is not here?" said Alexis as they sit down on the couch. "I flew out here and went to Ethan's. I just came over here awhile ago with Ethan. Kaylie and Dean are in Pine Valley while Sam and Ryan are in Boston" said Kristina as she and Ethan spend the night hanging out with them.**

**Devanes**

**"Home sweet home" said Dean as they went to her mother's house in her car. "Thanks Dean" said Kaylie as she and Dean went to the door. She entered into the doorway quietly then smell something good in the kitchen with Dean behind her.**

**"Kay going to like this thanksgiving when she get here" said Skyler as Lorenzo laugh and agreed with him. Then Kaylie slowly went to the kitchen to watch them when she heard familiar voices. "Dad" said Kaylie as she smile when they all look at her and she was surprised to see them in Pine Valley. "Kaylie" said Lorenzo as they hug and she smile. "I missed you all" said Kaylie as they all took turn hugging her. "Kay we are going to have thanksgiving here" said Skyler as he smile at her while hugging her. "Should I just go somewhere instead?" said Kaylie as Skyler protest.**

**"Abby, Skye and Jacilyn will take care of it" said Diego as he smile at Kaylie and she look over to Dean. "Alright. Slaters are coming over for thanksgiving" said Kaylie as she look at her father and Skye. "We know and they know" said Lorenzo as Abby came into the kitchen. "Hallie want to see her aunt" said Abby as they look at her and Kaylie smile at Hallie. "Hallie" said Kaylie as she put Skyler down then hold Hallie in her arms.**

**"Are you coming to my party?" said Skyler as they look at each other while she hold Hallie in her arms. "No I won't be able to come but for AJ since they are staying here" said Kaylie as she look at him and he pout at her. "Maybe we can come here for your birthday with AJ but we will see" said Skye as Skyler smile at her and they laugh. "Okay" said Skyler as Lorenzo pick him up then hold him in his arms.**

**"Is she here?" said Jacilyn as she came inside with AJ and Aidan after they went to the store by the time Kaylie got there. "I am here" said Kaylie as she gave Hallie to Dean and left the kitchen. "Kay!" said AJ as he ran toward her and she pick him up. "That was nice greeting" said Kaylie as they hug. "I missed you" said AJ as he grin at her while she hold him in her arms. "I missed you too" said Kaylie as she smile at him and she put him down. "Welcome home" said Aidan as he smile and Jacilyn smile at them. Kaylie and Jacilyn hug then they spend the night hanging out with the whole family.**

**Thanksgiving**

**Port Charles**

**Ethan's**

**"Missed me?" said Kristina as he kiss her and roll them over. "I did" said Ethan as they kiss while laying in bed. "I know. What are your thanksgiving plan?" said Kristina as he have them laying side by side. "I will be at Lulu with the family and I am due to be there in four hours" said Ethan as he keep kissing her and she enjoy the moment. "I will be at dad's and Dante will be at Lulu's while the rest of us are there" said Kristina as he kiss her neck and look at her.**

**"True he is" said Ethan as they smile at each other and enjoy the moment for awhile. "Tell me what you been up to while I was gone" said Kristina as they lay on his bed with him on top of her. "I joined force with Johnny" said Ethan as they look at each other. "Our Johnny?" said Kristina as she watch him and he nod. "I am his mob lieutenant but he is no threat to anyone in this town. I am still bartender and dealer at Haunted Star" said Ethan as he watch her being calm. "Okay thank you for telling me. Since when?" said Kristina as she kiss him. "September" said Ethan as he kiss her neck trailing up to her lips. "No more talking" said Kristina as they smile and start kissing then end up making love.**

**"Ethan you really have to let me go" said Kristina as she laugh while they were in bed kissing. "Krissy" said Ethan as he hover over her. "I know you missed me and I have to be at dad's in an hour" said Kristina as he lay back on the bed and let her get up. "I missed you while you were away" said Ethan as he look at her and she smile at him. "I need shower and go to dad's" said Kristina as she kiss him then they went to take a shower. "Later" said Ethan as he follow her to her car after they got dressed and left his place. "Later" said Kristina as Kristina kiss him and they left.**

**Sonny's**

**"Are you here to arrest sonny?" said Brenda as they were unaware that Kristina snuck in and were eavesdropping on them. "You want to tell her?" said Dante and Kristina smile at that. "He's my oldest son Dante" said Sonny as she realized that the voice sound familiar and she went to see them. "Who miss me?" said Kristina as she appear. "Kristina" said Dante as they hug then she hug Sonny. "Brenda" said Kristina as she smile and they hug.**

**"Hey what about me?" said Michael as he appear with Karla and they hug. "Home from college already?" said Sonny as Kristina nod while smiling. "Seem like yesterday when you took your cap off and threw it in the air then came home from college today" said Michael as he smile then they sit down. "I went to PVU. I planned to go to PCU but after Pete's death and Kaylie's looking into going somewhere. We tried PVU and got in then we left" said Kristina as they smile and Dante got up. "I am off to Lulu's and I am glad you are home safe Kris" said Dante as she smile at him and he left then the rest of the family show up for thanksgiving.**

**Devanes**

**"I love my Slater family but with all of them in one room is making me nervous. My dad have met Zach once at my ninth birthday party" said Kaylie as they stood by the doorstep and she look at him when he went to the door. "I promise you that nothing will go wrong and your little brothers are expecting you for thanksgiving" said Dean as he took her key and open the door then look at her. She went inside and head for the kitchen while Dean close the door and start talking with Diego who came over to him.**

**"Something smell good" said Kaylie as she walk into the kitchen to see Abby, Brielle and Leni taking care of cooking duties while Abby cut up the fruits for the waldorf salad. "I am going to put apples, grapes, walnut and Marshmallows in it then mix them up cover in mayo" said Skyler as AJ nod in agreement while they look at Kaylie. "That sound good" said Kaylie as she smile and went to get start on banana pudding. "Can I help?" said AJ as he look at Kaylie with a hopeful look.**

**"You can start by getting me the milk and Lila I need the mix bowl" said Kaylie as AJ went to get the milk while Lila Rae pass the mix bowl over to her. "Here" said AJ as Kaylie help him put the milk on the counter unknown to them that Lorenzo, Skye, Jacilyn and Aidan were watching them then Jacilyn walk into the room. "Slaters will not be coming today since they are still at Erica's" said Jacilyn as she smile at Kaylie. "Ok mom" said Kaylie as she smile at her and Jacilyn left the room with others.**

**"Ok pour twelve cups of milk since we are putting in six packets and that's two cups each" said Kaylie as she carefully watch AJ put it in the bowl then they mix it and he laugh. "It's time to put it in the fridge" said Lila Rae as she went to put the bowl in the fridge. "Can I do it?" said Skyler and AJ as they look at Kaylie cutting bananas. "You teach AJ and I will help Skyler" said Lila Rae as they help their brothers with cutting the bananas gently. "Now put the cookies in" said Kaylie as three of them set up the cookies while Lila Rae brought pudding to them then they made it.**

**"Now what?" said Skyler as Lila Rae smile then put it back in the fridge. "Now we clean up the mess to the dishwasher" said Kaylie as they clean up and did other load of dishes while Abby tend to the food on and in the oven. "Boys let's set the tables" said Dean as Diego came over to help them set up the table. "I help in there" said AJ and Skyler as they smile at their parents. "We know" said Lorenzo as they smile at them and start eating after the food was ready.**

**"When are you coming home for Christmas?" said Abby as they were having good time talking and having pies. "I am not sure but I will come home for Christmas" said Kaylie as she pass the whipped cream around then eat her pie. "Cool" said Skyler as he look at her then start eating his pie. "A week before Christmas" said Dean as he look at Kaylie and smile. "We will see" said Kaylie as she smile at her little brothers. "You won't be there when she have her first birthday" said Diego as he smile at Kaylie and she look at him. "Tape it and mail it to me" said Kaylie as she smile at Diego and they laugh.**

**"Hallie Joy Alcazar" said Lorenzo as Diego and Abby smile at each other then their daughter who is sleeping in her arms. "You are her grandfather" said Diego as Kaylie and Lila Rae giggle. "First grandchild" said Lorenzo as he smile at Skye. "My dad have four grandchildren. He took Peter as his grandson and he want Peter to have that side of the family since Pete have been part of our lives for a long time" said Jacilyn as they agreed and the night passed by.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A week later**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Back to studying?" said Ryan as they were home by dinner time and studying in the dining room. "I am but I missed him" said Kristina as she look at him and they look at her. **

**"Kristina are you in love with Ethan?" said Dean as they smile at her. "I am" said Kristina as she smile at them. "Kris we are going home in one week" said Kaylie as they smile and Ryan look at Sam.**

**"I am in mood for Italian food" said Ryan as he and Sam look at each other. "Want to make a date?" said Sam as they smile at the boys. "I want Chinese" said Dean as Kaylie smile at him and they kiss. "Take me out" said Kaylie as he chuckle and kiss her. "Come on" said Dean as he and Kaylie went upstairs to their room to get ready to go.**

**"Hey girl Jake said he's going to stay here. he's in the apartment If you need something just hit the button and he will come" said Ryan as he check on Kristina in the dining room studying. "Bye" said Kristina as Ryan and Sam left.**

**"You sure you want to stay home?" said Kaylie as she appear in the room and check with Kristina. "Yes I am sure. Go out with Dean you two need that and I do need to study" said Kristina as she smile at her and Dean. "Can't help it that we all cared for you" said Dean as they smile at her. **

**"I will be fine. Jake's staying up there and Mike will be on your trail" said Kristina as they agreed. "You will be more safer with him here and we will be back by eleven" said Kaylie as she and Dean left.**

**"Rose" said Kristina as she heard her dog barking at the door after she let her in since others are secure in the backyard. "Who's there?" said Kristina as she went to the door and have Rose leave the room. **

**"Why don't you take a look outside" said Ethan as he smile at her after she open the door. "Ethan I thought you had work?" said Kristina as she let him in and lock the door. **

**"Here and I got off early to come here" said Ethan as he give her pink roses and she let him in. "Thanks and I am glad Jake didn't release the dogs when you show up" said Kristina as she went to the kitchen. "Where are others?" said Ethan as he watch Kristina put the roses in the vase.**

**"The boys went out to eat. Kaylie and Dean went out on a date with Mike guarding them. Jake's here" said Kristina as they went to the living room after she let the dogs back inside."Good" said Ethan as they laugh and cuddle on the couch. **

**"About time you got here" said Kristina as they smile at each other. "You hungry?" said Ethan as he look at Kristina and she nod. "I am in for pizza" said Kristina as he smile at her and they got up.**

**"Alright I get it" said Ethan as he kiss her then order a pizza for them. "Ethan" said Kristina as she laugh when he kiss her neck. "I came to see my girl" said Ethan as he sit by her after finding her in the dining room. **

**"I know Ethan. I have exams to study for then I am done for Christmas break. That's when you can have me for a month back at home" said Kristina as she smile at him and he smile at her. "Okay" said Ethan as he kiss her then let her get back to studying.**

**"Dinner's served and you been at the books for an hour" said Ethan as he came into the room and she put her books away. "I am done for tonight" said Kristina as they went to the living room and they eat their pizza.**

** "Kris" said Ethan as they lay on the couch and he look at her. "You are mine" said Kristina as they start kissing on the couch. "Ahem" said Dean as he and Kaylie arrive home from dinner. "What time is it?" said Kristina as she look at them and Ethan laugh then she hit him in his arm.**

**"Thirty mintues after eleven" said Kaylie as she smirk at them then went to her room with Dean and close her door. "We need to move to my room since the boys are due home anytime" said Kristina as she got up to guide him to her room then close the door. **

**"Midnight" said Ryan as they finally got home. "They may be sleeping" said Sam as they quietly walk to their room. "Or watching TV" said Ryan as they enter their room and close the door.**

**Next day**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**Sam and Ryan's room**

**"If you are trying to dance with me you forgot the music" said Ryan as he is in Sam's arms and kiss Sam's neck. "I got the music" said Sam as Ryan nod. ****"Play the first song we dance to" said Ryan as he look at Sam. ****"Ok" said Sam as they laugh. "I will always love you forever" said Ryan as they kiss.**

**"I will always love you forever" said Sam as he turn on the music and they dance. ****"Hey babe" said Ryan as he enter the bedroom with two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows. "Hey baby" said Sam as he was woke up by the kettle in the kitchen few minutes ago.**

**"I took the dogs outside and it's snowing not to mention the classes are cancelled" said Ryan as he lay down by Sam and kiss him after putting the mugs on the night stand. ****"We have classes tomorrow" said Sam as he smile at Ryan and lay in bed with him. **

**"Want some hot chocolate?" said Ryan as they sit up and he give the mug to Sam. ****"They still in their room?" said Sam as Ryan nod and they smile. "Love you" said Ryan as they drink the hot chocolate. "Love you too" said Sam as they finish and Ryan left with the mugs to the kitchen. **

**"Did you start the dishwasher?" said Sam as he got dressed and walk out of the bedroom. "Yes all clean and put away" said Ryan as he put the mugs in the dishwasher and Sam make lunch.**

**Kristina's room**

**"Ethan I am cold" said Kristina as he got up and cover her up with blankets. "Now you are not but I am now" said Ethan as he went to the bathroom. "You want some hot chcolate?" said Kristina as she went to the bathroom and watch him shave. **

**"I do want some" said Ethan as he clean up. "Six days to go then we are home free" said Kristina as he went to kiss her. "I have been here for a day" said Ethan as they dress up to stay warm then Kristina grab her blanket to take with her and they went downstairs.**

**"Let's watch our homemade clips since it is a blizzard outside" said Kaylie as they nod in agreement. "Sound like fun" said Dean as Sam serve lunch then they went to the living room to watch tv with the dogs in other room while they eat. "Play" said Sam as Dean start the dvd player.**

**DVD player**

**Part- 1**

**The camera locate on Sam and Ryan then zoom in on them who have no idea. "No Sammy" said Ryan as they were wrestling by the pool and laughing while their hands were lace together. "Come on Ry" said Sam as they kiss****.**

** "No" said Ryan as they stood on pool side looking at each other. "Jamie!" said Sam as he and Ryan were push into the pool. "You got what you want" said Ryan as he laugh and splash at Sam. "You ok? I love you" said Sam as they hug. "I love you too" said Ryan as they smile. "Aw boys" said Kaylie as she and Kristina laugh.- end**

**Part- 2**

**"Marco" said Kristina as she smile at the camera. "Polo" said Ryan as they laugh at the camera. "Riley give me the camera" said Dean as Riley give him the camera and it locate on Riley. "I love summer. Do you?" said Riley as he nod to Dean. "Of course I do" said Dean as his voice was heard over the camera and he move on to Kaylie who was talking to Sam. **

**"Dean come here" said Kaylie as she look at Dean and smile. "Uh huh" said Dean as he smile and laugh. "Please" said Kaylie as she pout at him and put her hands together in a prayer. "Sorry babe" said Dean as Kaylie look away. "Your loss" said Kaylie as she walk away from Dean and Sam. "You lost Dean" said Sam as he laugh while looking at the camera. "Kaylie come back here! Look we may be nut but we are awesome" said Dean as he talk to the camera.- end**

**Part- 3**

**Whispering overheard as Ryan pick up the camera. "Hello that was fun but payback's coming and sorry we didn't tape it" said Ryan as he heard something. **

**"Sam?" said Ryan as he look around through the camera's nightlight. Then they start speaking Italian. More whispering and a crash echo along with laughter as the camera locate on the boys on the floor and girls laughing at them.- end**

**"We should have taped that one" said Sam as others agreed. "We should have but it happened at a spur of moment" said Ryan as he clean up off the table. "How did you know it was me?" said Sam as he look at Ryan after he return by Sam. **

**"I knew the sound of your voice then I found you and we spoke in Italian. You said something to Kaylie who was at the door in Spanish then that happened. I happened to found the camera" said Ryan as they laugh. "I told her in Spanish are they coming or what. Kaylie said any minute" said Sam as he play the next one.**

**Part- 4**

**Voices talking overheard. Camera on Aiden James and Skyler. "My little brothers what's going down today?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "Peter's second birthday party" said Skyler as AJ nod. "Where at?" said Dean as the boys look at him. ****"His house" said AJ as Skyler nod in agreement.**

**"Are you two going to be troublemakers" said Diego as Kaylie laugh. "Never!" said AJ as Skyler smile at Diego. "Skyler?" said Lila Rae as she smile at him. "Always" said Skyler as Lila Rae, Kaylie and Diego went to tickle him. "We got to go" said Dean as he close the camera.- end **

**"I missed them" said Kaylie as she snuggle with Dean. "You will soon" said Sam as Ryan start the next one.**

**Part- 5**

**"Ethan us hot dogs" said Skyler as he and AJ look at Ethan. "What's wrong with burgers?" said Ethan as he was grilling and Jamie was taping them. "Hot dogs" said AJ as he and Skyler nod slowly. "Why?" said Jamie as they look at each other. "Give us hot dogs or we will tell on you" said Skyler as he smile at Ethan. **

**"Blackmail. Who told you two to say that?" said Ethan as he look at them carefully. "Uh huh we no tell" said AJ as Skyler agreed. "Why not?" said Jamie as he watch them through the camera. "Girls?" said Ethan as he tend to the grill. "Nope now hot dogs" said Skyler as they smile at him. "You two are crazy" said Ethan as the boys stole some hot dogs off of the plate and ran off. "I am calling your parents" said Jamie as he and Ethan laugh.- end**

**Part- 6**

**"There's Peter and my last nephew after Spencer boys" said Ethan as he was recording them on the camera. "If I had my way I would keep him forever" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed. "You two know you both can see him anytime. He's my little boy and Kaylie's his cousin" said Lulu as Ethan have them all on camera. **

**"Come play" said Peter as he look at the girls. "He like playing with his blocks" said Ethan as they laugh and Peter smile at him. "I will miss him once we leave" said Kaylie as she and Kristina play with him. ****"Me too" said Kristina as she look over to Ethan and they smile. **

**"There's only holidays Krissy" said Ethan as they smile at each other. "Hey Dante" said Kristina as Lulu open the door to let him in. "We was leaving" said Kaylie as she and Kristina got up. "Wave good bye Peter" said Ethan as he laugh when Peter wave to him.- end**

**"I miss him" said Kristina as she was in Ethan's arms with her back against his chest. "I know he missed you and Kaylie" said Ethan as he kiss Kristina on her cheek then she turn around to kiss him on his lips. "I missed him too" said Kaylie as Dean kiss her and he smile. "He's a carbon copy of Pete" said Dean as they laugh and Kristina agreed. "I know he is" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean and Ryan grab the remote to play the next one.**

**part- 7**

**"Tell the camera how you two felt now being done with high school" said Ethan as he was recording them on the camera while Kaylie and Kristina look at each other then to the camera. "Happy, sad, excited" said Kristina as they all agreed. "I am ready for college and I am good" said Kaylie as she smile and Dean hug her. **

**"I am ready for that next step and PVU ready or not here we come" said Dean as they laugh. "I am graduated from PCU already" said Michael as they smile at him. "I was there" said Kristina as Ethan smile at her and he look at her then he keep the camera on the girls. **

**"Why PVU not PCU?" said Ethan as the girls look at him and Michael walk away. "I planned to go to PCU when Pete was alive. He's gone and I didn't want to go there. We decided to go to PVU" said Kaylie as Kristina smile and Dean hug her.**

**"Hi" said Peter as he smile at them and Ethan back up to fit them all on the screen. "Are you going to miss us?" said Kaylie as she look at him and he nod. "Always" said Ethan as Peter look over to him with a smile. "He is very much like Pete" said Kristina as Peter went over to her and she hold him in his arms. **

**"Hi" said Peter as he look at Michael and they laugh when he came back over to them. "Who taught him to say hi?" said Michael as they laugh and Peter look over to Kaylie. **

**"I was talking to my little brothers when he just keep on saying hi" said Kaylie as they smile at Peter. "That's his favorite word at the moment" said Ethan as Mike call them over to the cake.- end**

**"That's it?" said Sam as he look at them. "No" said Ethan as he told Ryan to play other one.**

**part- 8**

**"Four years ago I was out of the country with my family and I came back in time to start high school. We have gone through everything over the years up to today. I planned to go to PCU when Pete was alive. I am off to PVU since he is gone and I will always missed him. I have Peter who remind me of him. Mike thanks for the party" said Kaylie as she smile and she hug Dean.**

**"I had my long time best friend back then a year later we lost two people that mean alot to us. I remember going into Kaylie's kitchen at her mom's house and cried. I mean it seem real and I missed him as much as I missed Cooper. I am ready to move on to PVU" said Kristina as she smile and look at Ethan while he was still holding the camera.- end**

**Kaylie and Dean's room**

**"Warm enough?" said Dean as he look at Kaylie in her bed cover up. "I am and come here" said Kaylie as he smile and got in bed with her. "I want us to be together while we are at home" said Dean as she look into his eyes. "Me too" said Kaylie as they snuggle in bed then went to sleep.**

**Kristina's room**

**"Are we going to be together back in Port Charles?" said Kristina as he was laying in her bed with her by him. "Yes. You can stay at my place" said Ethan as he pull her to him and they kiss. "I will move in" said Kristina as she cuddle with him and they smile. "Good" said Ethan as he kiss her forehead. "I love you Ethan" said Kristina as she look at Ethan and sleep in his arms. "I love you too Kristina" said Ethan as he smile and sleep with her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Five days later**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"I am Natalia and I think my brother Sam live here?" said Natalia as Ethan was the one that open the door. "He does live here come on in" said Ethan as he let her in and call for Sam that he have a visitor. **

**"Natalia" said Sam as they hug and Ryan smile at them. "I came for a visit with my older brother" said Natalia as she smile and hug him again. "I missed you too little sister" said Sam as they sit down and Ethan went to Kristina's room.**

**"Who's he?" said Natalia as she point to the departing Ethan leaving the room. "That's Kristina's boyfriend Ethan and he's been visiting her" said Ryan as they look at her and smile. "Natalia are you dating anyone yet?" said Sam as she smile and look away. **

**"Sort of. I just met him on the set. I have lunch and coffee break with him few times. I really like him and he's the love interest to my character on the show" said Natalia as Sam and Ryan smile at her.**

**"You are only fifteen. We the family would like to meet him. They know?" said Sam as they laugh when she look at them. "He's sixteen. We are in high school and our show is our school which is awesome" said Natalia as Sam look to Ryan. **

**"We want to meet him. I met Kyle who is dating my little sister Lacey" said Ryan as she smile at him. "We just want to be sure that he take good care of you" said Sam as she smile at them and Kaylie came over by them.**

**"We are leaving tomorrow morning and won't be back until January third. Jake's staying here and Mike is leaving with us" said Kaylie as she talk to Sam and Ryan. "We will be in Brooklyn" said Sam as she nod and look at them. **

**"We are leaving now" said Ryan as they got their bags in the car. "Be safe" said Kaylie as they nod and they got in the car. "Ok" said Ryan as he look at Sam. "We will" said Sam as they hug then he left with Ryan and Natalia.**

**Dean and Kaylie's room**

**"What's wrong with your watch?" said Kaylie as she look at Dean who threw his watch away. "It broke" said Dean as he look at her and she smile. "Oh ok" said Kaylie as an idea came to her for christmas. "What are you smiling about?" said Dean as he sit by their computer. **

**"About those Christmas shopping I will be doing once we are home" said Kaylie as he smile at her and got up. "What are we going to do in Port Charles?" said Dean as he join her on the bed. **

**"See family, Peter and work at Kelly's. You being my number one" said Kaylie as she kiss him. "Sound good" said Dean as he smile at her.**

**Kristina's room**

**"What are you getting for me for christmas?" said Kristina as she drink her hot chocolate. "You first" said Ethan as he turn away from her computer to look at her. "I have few ideas" said Kristina as she smile at him and he chuckle. "Really like what?" said Ethan as he went over to her and kiss her.**

**"Wait until Christmas" said Kristina as she smile at him and pull him onto her then kiss him. "You too then" said Ethan as she laugh and he kiss her. "I like your hair down" said Kristina as she let his hair down and run her hand through his hair. **

**"Sorry" said Ethan as he touch her face and she shiver at how cold it felt since she was cover up warm in bed. "You need to warm up" said Kristina as she cover them up under the blanket and he kiss her.**

**"Mom, Aidan and AJ left this morning. Dad sent his jet for us and it will be ready to take us home tomorrow" said Kaylie as she sit on the couch with Dean. "What about the dogs?" said Kristina as she and Ethan join them in the living room. **

**"Jake will be staying here to take care of the dogs and the house" said Kaylie as she smile at Kristina and the doorbell ring. "I got it" said Kristina as she got up and went to get the door. ****"Is Kaylie here?" said Colby as she and Katie went over to their house to talk to her.**

**"She's here" said Kristina as she let them in and lead them to the living room. "Colby, Katie" said Kaylie as they came in the room and sit down. ****"I was wondering if you have extra room here?" said Katie as they look at Kaylie and Kristina. **

**"We do have two empty rooms. One of them is for the boys if they come here ****why?" said Kaylie as she look at them curiously. ****"Our lease is up soon but my dad had heart attack and I decide to move in to help out while attending PVU. That leave her" said Colby as they all look at one other. **

**"Oh. Jamie called before we came downstairs and he want to see us once we get home. I have a feeling that he and Riley are staying put in Port Charles" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie and Dean while they look at her. ****"Honestly I thought they would stay put" said Kaylie as Dean agreed with her then they look at Colby and Katie.**

**"We are leaving tomorrow to Port Charles until January third" said Kaylie as Colby nod and Katie smile at them. "I am leaving for Manhattan tomorrow for that long as you all" said Katie as Kristina look at Ethan before looking over to Katie and Colby.**

** "You can have one of the rooms. Both rooms are on both sides of my rooms. You would want to take the one on my ride side between my room and theirs. Sam and Ryan's room are on other side of the hall far to the end" said Kristina as Kaylie and Dean agreed with her.**

**"We have until May to get out and I haven't move out yet with dad in the hospital right now" said Colby as she look at Kristina and Kaylie "We will let you know when we get back" said Kaylie as they agreed then Colby and Katie left. They left to Port Charles the next day.**

**Port Charles**

**Alcazars**

**"Guess who made it home safe" said Kaylie as she and Dean came inside. "Kaylie" said Lorenzo as they hug. "The road was bad as we left the airport and almost went into the ditch" said Kaylie as they sit down and they look at her. "Are you okay?" said Skye as Kaylie nod and Skyler left to get something. **

**"I hope it wouldn't be that bad next month when we go back" said Kaylie as Dean sit down with her. "Here" said Lila Rae as she got her hot chocolate and Skyler give her a blanket. **

**"Thanks and Sky that was nice" said Kaylie as she put her mug down and hug him. "I have missed my brothers and Peter as they are growing up" said Kaylie as she smile at him and drink from her mug****.**

**"I don't know what I will be doing while I am home but I plan to do some shopping for Christmas" said Kaylie as she smile and look at them. "Sound like fun and I have two weeks left of school" said Lila Rae as she look at Kaylie and they smile at her.**

**"I am off to my parents" said Dean as he got up then Kaylie walk him to the door. "I love you" said Kaylie as he smile and kiss her. "I love you too" said Dean as she smile and he left.**

**Forester's**

**"Hey" said Kaylie as he open the door to Kaylie standing there on the doorstep and let her in. "I missed you" said Dean as he kiss her and she smile at him. "I missed you too" said Kaylie as they went to his room and lock the door. **

**"I was thinking that maybe we could take turn staying here and at your places?" said Dean as they sit on the bed and Dean look at her. "We could do that" said Kaylie as they kiss and made love.**

**Ethan's**

**"My love what are we doing today?" said Ethan as he walk into the bathroom and kiss Kristina on her neck. "Well I was thinking of kidnapping Peter" said Kristina as she smile and he notice her wearing his necklace. "Why not others?" said Ethan as he smile when she look at him in shock. **

**"I thought we have learned our lesson with them all" said Kristina as he laugh and she hit him in his arm. "AJ, Skyler, Emma and Peter are safe bet" said Ethan as she nod in agreement and went to get her phone after it rang.**

**"Hello?" said Kristina as she answer her phone. "My little brothers talked me into Christmas shopping. Are you two in? Dean's going too" said Kaylie as they smile and Kristina look at Ethan. **

**"I am in. Let's get Peter and Emma" said Kristina as they hang up and she got ready to go. "Shopping?" said Ethan as he pout and she smile at him. "We are going and we need to go" said Kristina as they left.**

**Mall**

**"A DVD for AJ and something for my boyfriend" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean and they keep walking. "Who's this boyfriend you are shopping for?" said Dean as she laugh and look at him. "My first love" said Kaylie as he smile at her and kiss her. ****"I want to buy mugs" said Skyler as AJ agreed with him.**

**"Let's go find others and we will go look" said Dean as they smile and left the store. "Emma and I got some stuff for Peter" said Kristina as she and Kaylie laugh after they met up after hitting some stores. "I got theirs already" said Kaylie as Ethan chuckle while the girls smile.**

**"I am done" said Emma as they found a bench and sit down. "I am tired" said Peter as AJ and Skyler agreed with him while sitting next to each other. "Why don't you two take them and the bags. We will keep looking around and call you later for a ride" said Kaylie as they agreed. **

**"Keep your phone on you" said Dean as they nod and the boys left with the children. "Let's go" said Kaylie as she and Kristina laugh while exiting the jewelry store and they spend the rest of the day shopping before going home for the night.**

**Christmas Eve**

**Davis**

**"Riley and I decided to stay in Port Charles. We will be attending PCU and it's easier that way for us" said Jamie as he and Riley look at the girls while Kaylie and Kristina look at each other. **

**"We understand. We will move back here once we are done at PVU" said Kristina as they hug and others start coming into the living room getting ready to start. "It's time to have fun" said Kaylie as they smile and the boys agreed then they went to join others with making treats, cakes and cookies.**

**"My Santa Claus look cute" said Kaylie as they laugh since they were making Christmas cookies and treats all day. "What do you think of my reindeer?" said Riley as he work on to make it look good. "I like it" said Kristina as they all agreed and Riley smile. ****"I got it" said Molly as she went to get the door after someone knock on the door.**

**"Hey" said Ethan as he and Johnny came inside after Molly let them in. ****"Jamie how is the cake?" said Lila Rae as she and Jamie decide to make a Christmas tree cake then he was putting icing on it to decorate it. "It's done" said Jamie as they look at the cake and put it on the tray.**

**"I mastered my first prefect snowman cookie. Thanks Johnny" said Molly as she hug him after he was helping her making it look better than others and they laugh****. ****"I have an idea" said Alexis as she smile and she was watching them the whole time before she decide to speak.**

**"What is it mom?" said Kristina as they were looking at her smiling. "Why don't we call everyone as we can over here. Mac is bring many pizza boxes with him to feed the whole army and they can help finish off the treats" said Alexis as they agreed while Kristina and her friends grab their cellphones to make calls.**

**"Hey" said Sam as she and Jason came over to their house for the last minute party with Diane and Max. "Ethan did you invite the Spencer clan?" said Kristina as she saw AJ, Skyler and Peter coming in with Dante and Lulu. "Kay" said Peter as he ran over to her and they hug. **

**"Want to help make the cookies?" said Dean as he look at Peter who look at him and nod. "They are coming" said Ethan as he look at Kristina and she look at Peter to see what he was doing. "I hope we made it through the night" said Kristina as she got up to let Mac, Cruz and Lucky in with the pizzas and others.**

**"Cookies" said Aiden as he went to sit on Ethan's lap then Cameron and Jake start to make some cookies while almost everyone start coming over. "I got the plates" said Sam as she and Molly brought some cups and plates for everyone to use while Alexis and Emily got the drinks out for everyone. **

**"I think we found new talent is making the cookies look pretty" said Johnny as he look over to Ethan and they laugh while talking with others at the table at the moment. "It have been two years and here we are" said Ethan as they chuckle and he eat some of the treats on the table.**

**"This is amazing. Only if my dad see my world like this as yours" said Kristina as they were standing on the steps looking at everyone in the room talking and having a good time. "Some day maybe he will. Hey about time you all got here" said Kaylie as they greet Michael, Dean and Karla at the door then took them to get some food.**

**"You got some on your lip" said Kaylie as she was talking to Dean and eating some of the cookies she made then wipe the icing off of his lip. "You did not do that" said Dean as she giggle after she had lick it off her finger and he smile at her. "I am off ladies" said Johnny as he got up and put his coat on.**

**"Please stay?" said Kristina as she pout at him and the girls watch him. "I have plans I need to take care of and Merry Christmas" said Johnny as he smile at them and Kristina hug him. **

**"Thanks for coming. Merry Christmas" said Kristina as she smile and Johnny left. Then the families went on to celebrate Christmas and New Year. Two days later Kaylie, Kristina and the boys left back to Pine Valley.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Two weeks later**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Katie/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Ethan it's your cellphone ringing" said Kristina as she was in the bathroom getting ready to go to classes and check her phone which wasn't ringing. "Lovett" said Ethan as he grab his cellphone on the end table next to the bed and lay back on the bed. **

**"Ethan I can't do this any longer. You and dad need to get back here or I am closing Haunted Star" said Lulu as he sit up confuse at what she told him. "What do you mean? Where is dad?" said Ethan as he look toward the bathroom where Kristina is at.**

**"Dad left town. If you are not with him then where is dad?" said Lulu as she call him while caring for Peter. "I am not with dad and I am with Kristina. How long have he been gone Lulu and you have Peter to care for?" said Ethan as Kristina return back into the bedroom to look at him. **

**"He have been gone as long as you have" said Lulu as he look over to Kristina and Kristina stand there looking at him. "He left after I did" said Ethan as she walk over to him and sit by him to put her boots on. "I got to go" said Kristina as he smile at her and kiss her.**

**"That's my necklace love" said Ethan as he notice his sliver necklace on her and she smile at him. "I know" said Kristina as she left and he close the door. "Lulu I will be home soon and close Haunted Star. When I get home I will take care of it" said Ethan as he open his bag and went into the bathroom. "Ok" said Lulu as they hang up then he took a shower and got ready to go.**

**Campus**

**"It's freezing" said Kaylie as she was walking home with Kristina and Dean. "Almost home" said Dean as he have his arm around Kaylie while they walk toward the house. "I want some hot chocolate" said Kristina as they arrive to the house and went inside.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Katie/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Kristina I have to go and find out what is going on with my dad" said Ethan as he have been ready to go and waited for her to get back from classes. "What's going on?" said Kristina as she look at him and he pick up his bag. **

**"He left after I did. He have been gone long as I have. Lulu have been helping Tracy keep the Haunted Star open. I want to go check on Lulu and check in with Lucky" said Ethan as she nod and they hug.**

** "Don't forgot to ask Nikolas he's their brother too. He care for Luke and call me" said Kristina as he nod and she let him go. "Ok" said Ethan as he kiss her and he left.**

**Late evening**

**Phone ringing and someone coming for the phone. "Hello?" said Kaylie as she answer the phone in the living room. "This is Jessi and Sam's my son. Is he there? Natalia gave me this number and I am sure I dialed it right" said Jessi as Kaylie smile and look at Kristina. "Natalia didn't mention his roommates did she? Kristina get Sam" said Kaylie as Kristina look at her and nod.**

**"Sure" said Kristina as she went upstairs and the rule for phone call is to knock and wait for answer. "No I don't think she did. She was busy and she texted me the number" said Jessi as Kaylie smile and wait for Sam.**

**"What is it?" said Sam as he stretch and Ryan went back to sleep after the knocking woke them up. "Sam you have a phone call downstairs" said Kristina as she call through the door. "Who?" said Sam as he got up to get dress. **

**"Kay didn't tell me who" said Kristina as Sam open and close the door then they went downstairs. "It's nice talking to you and here's Sam" said Kaylie as she smile at Sam and talk to her before giving him the phone. "Hey" said Sam as he look at the girls who giggle at him and went into the kitchen.**

**"Did you just get up?" said Jessi as he sit down on the couch. "I did and Ryan's still in bed. We took an hour nap" said Sam as he close his eyes for a minute. **

**"How many live with you?" said Jessi as Sam turn around and wave the girls over to ask them what he should said after telling them what she asked. "Just tell her who live in this house not the guards" said Kristina as they look at him and he nod. **

**"Just me, Ryan, Dean, Kaylie, Kristina and Katie. Katie moved in last week. Ethan live here sometime and he's dating Kristina" said Sam as Kristina hit him and the girls walk away laughing.**

**"How soon can we meet in Brooklyn for family meeting?" said Jessi as Ryan came over to him on the couch to sit down by him. "I can't get away until spring break" said Sam as he yawn and Ryan got two mugs of hot chocolate from Kristina after she put them on the table. **

**"I will get it move to that week" said Jessi as they talk and hang up. "It's for you" said Sam as he look at the phone and give it to Ryan after it rang. "Hello" said Ryan as he lay back on the couch and Sam drink from his mug.**

**"Ryan. Lacey's quitting ballet after a year since her injury. She want to stop and I told others. She got a role on Natalia's show last week" said Julie as he sit up and look over to Sam. "Ryan?" said Sam as he look at Ryan. "If that is what Lacey want to do then she can" said Ryan as he smile at Sam when he have his arms around him. **

**"We have told her that and it's hard for her to walk away from ballet since it haven't been the same for her lately. Kyle left ballet and join the show with her" said Julie as he laugh and sit back against Sam. "Tell her to call me if she want to talk" said Ryan as Sam kiss his head and he smile. "I will" said Julie as they talk for awhile and hang up.**

**Kristina's room**

**"Ethan I really have to do this essay and finish studying for friday's exams" said Kristina as they have been studying after classes and finished having dinner. "Kris we haven't talk in four days" said Ethan as he missed talking to her and lay on his bed. "I know I missed talking to you. I really do need to get it done tonight" said Kristina as she look at her computer and they hang up.**

**Sam and Ryan's room**

**"The cooking was great and I have essay for other class" said Sam as he was at his computer working on it. "Good" said Ryan as he finish all the laundry and went to study for the exams. "I am all done" said Ryan as he stand by Sam on the computer. "I really need to finish this" said Sam as he look up to him. "Ok be back soon" said Ryan as he kiss Sam and left with the dogs.**

_**S- You do essays?- Kaylie**_

_**K- Yes- Sam**_

_**S- Don't be late to turn it in. later- Kaylie**_

_**K- That's why I have alarm clock and Ryan- Sam**_

_**S- Crazy boy- Kaylie**_

_**K- Later- Sam**_

**"When are you coming to bed?" said Ryan as he return with the dogs. "After I get this done" said Sam as Ryan got in bed then Sam went to bed after he finish it.**

**Kaylie's room**

**"All done?" said Kaylie as she came out of the bathroom to Dean laying back on the bed. "And in my bag" said Dean as she smile and sit on him then he pull her down to kiss her. "Mine too" said Kaylie as they cuddle in bed and he kiss her. "Spring break is a week later" said Dean as they went to sleep.**

**Next day**

**Campus**

**"Where are you all going for spring break?" said Katie as she walk with them back to their house. "We are going home for a week while Sam and Ryan goes to Chicago to see Ryan's brother's hockey game" said Kaylie as they enter the house.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Katie/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Sound like fun" said Katie as they put their bags in the living room. "He play ice hockey while attending college to major in sports medicine. He and his girlfriend Manda are graduating soon. They plan on moving to Boston" said Ryan as the dogs have their attention on them. "We will have a great time then fly to Brooklyn for my family meeting" said Sam as the dogs wag their tails while watching their owners. **

**"For?" said Katie as they went into the kitchen. "I don't know but I have a feeling my grandparents want to retire. They have big plan for both restaurant" said Sam as he make some hot chocolate.**

**"Kay what are you doing today?" said Sam as he sit down by Kaylie who was reading a book while sitting on the couch all by herself. "Just trying to finish this book why?" said Kaylie as she put her bookmark in the book and close it then look at Sam.**

** "Just wondering since it have been awhile since we hang out. You want to go out?" said Sam as he smile and she laugh. "Samuel what are you planning?" said Kaylie as she smile when he smile and look away then back at her. "You have to come to find out since Dean and Ryan went out. Kristina's off somewhere with Katie" said Sam as she agreed to go with him. "Great" said Sam as they left.**

**Jewelry Store**

**"Since they made it legal for you to get married in this state and you want to ask him?" said Kaylie as they stood by the counter with him looking at the rings. **

**"We have been together for almost five years and I want to be with him forever" said Sam as they smile and Kaylie look at the rings with him then told him she want to show him something. "The ring I wanted is not here. It was there last week when I came here with Dean" said Kaylie as she look for it and Sam had got his picked out. "Matching rings and maybe you will see that ring again. Let's go" said Sam as she agreed and they left.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Katie/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Where have you been?" said Sam as Ryan return home and they look at each other. "Getting those" said Ryan as he got some dinner from their favorite chinese place. "I missed you" said Sam as he pout from the couch and got up. "Cute and where are others?" said Ryan as he put them on the table and sit by Sam.**

**"Somewhere with Kristina and Katie. Want a tattoo?" said Sam as they eat dinner in the living room. "What tattoo? Ryan love Sam forever" said Ryan as he smile at him. "Or Sam owned me" said Sam as they they laugh after Ryan hit him. **

**"Mine's better" said Ryan as he drink from his mug of hot chocolate. "Whatever we decide on we could. What's your middle name?" said Sam as he look at Ryan. "Morgan yours?" said Ryan as he look at Sam.**

**"Paul. Ryan Morgan Jamison I love you and will you be mine in marriage?" said Sam as he kneel by Ryan. "Are you asking me to marry you Samuel Paul walker?" said Ryan as he kneel by Sam. "Yes I am asking you to" said Sam as they smile. **

**"Yes I will" said Ryan as they kiss and hug. "Here" said Sam as he have them put on a silver pre wedded bands. "It will be legal" said Ryan as he look at Sam and they smile. "It will be" said Sam as they clean up and the dogs start barking at the door.**

**"Hey" said Sam as Dean, Kaylie, Kristina and Katie came in and the boys have their left hand behind their back. "About time you all got home" said Ryan as he stand by Sam and they look at the boys. "Boys why are you hiding you hands?" said Kristina as she look at the boys while smiling. "Spill it" said Kaylie as the boys look at each other. "We are engaged" said Sam as the girls hug them. "Does your parents know?" said Dean as they were smiling. "Not yet. It just happened today" said Ryan as they went to their rooms.**

**Katie's room**

**"Nice room" said Sam as he look around the room. "More livable" said Ryan as the boys laugh and the girls smile at them. "During the spring break you can come with us and meet my dad. He can get you on the list to the house. They know my dad for years" said Kaylie as they start talking to one other. "Hello my dad remember him?" said Kristina as she stand up to look at the boys.**

** "So?" said Ryan as Kristina glare at him and Dean smile while Sam laugh softly. "Her dad is not that bad and our dads will never get along" said Kaylie as they all agreed but for Katie.**

**"You know I am going to enjoy living here just enough drama to keep me busy" said Katie as she smile at them while they look at her. "If you don't want the dogs in here just keep the door close" said Dean as she nod and they look at the boys again. **

**"I never met Ethan have I?" said Katie as Kristina smile at her. "No and you will meet him if you come with us. I went home for Valentine's day to see him" said Kristina as she smile and they look at her.**

**"First time she went home for a weekend" said Dean as others agreed and they smile at her. "Spring break is March?" said Katie as she change the subject and they look at her. "First week of March" said Sam as he look at Ryan to ask him if he's ready to go to bed. "Sure night everyone" said Ryan as he and Sam went to their room for the night.**

**"We are leaving in May and not coming back until middle of August. One of the guards always stay with the house but they take turn. Mike's taking this summer while Jake goes with us to Port Charles. You can stay there if you want. I know the boys are leaving for the summer. I am jealous that the boys are off to Italy after their sisters get out of school" said Kristina as they smile and Katie look at them. "Hold on. I may stay here most of the summer" said Kaylie as they look at her and Kristina agreed.**

**"Do you know any boys I can be right for? My last boyfriend was a jerk" said Katie as they look at her. "I wonder if Johnny's single? I will try to remember to ask Ethan" said Kristina as she start laughing and they smile at her. **

**"Johnny and Ethan are best friends. Ethan's five years older than her and that put Johnny like one year older than Ethan" said Kaylie as they smile and look at Kristina. "You have a picture of them?" said Katie as Kristina look behind her toward the door then back to Katie.**

**"I have alot of Ethan pictures but I don't know if I have Johnny in one of them. Be right back" said Kristina as she left to her room then came back with a box of pictures. "Here's Ethan and me at Christmas" said Kristina as she show her the picture then look for one of Johnny. **

**"I remember Molly snap one of Johnny and Ethan each like twice before Morgan took it to snap one of Michael and Karla" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed and Rose came into the room. "That's Rose?" said Katie as they all look to see where Rose was standing at in the room.**

**"That is Rose and she was walking around in the hallway. I remember and I found it then took it in then picked it up few days later. Me, Molly and Morgan went through them then she gave a copy to me" said Kristina as she look for the Christmas pictures. **

**"He's cute" said Katie as they smile and Kristina look at her. "He's more then cute. Here we go" said Kristina as she show Katie the picture of Johnny in it then put other picture from her back in the box. "He's hot" said Katie as they giggle and they went through all pictures in the box.**

**"Kay?" said Dean as he stand in the doorway looking at the girls. "Oh did we wake you up? Was you sleeping?" said Kaylie as they look at tired Dean standing there. "Kind of. You know it really is late" said Dean as the girls look at the time and Kaylie look at Dean. ****"Oh go to bed Babe I will be there in a mintue" said Kaylie as he nod then went to his room. "You and him?" said Katie as they chuckle and Kaylie look at her.**

**"Since my freshmen year in high school and my first boyfriend. I better go before he decide to drag me into the room" said Kaylie as they laugh while she left to her room. "Night" said Kristina as she left to her room for the night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A week later**

**Port Charles**

**Kelly's**

**"Grandpa" said Kristina as she, Kaylie, Dean and Katie walk into Kelly's after they came home for spring break week. "Hey ladies" said Mike as he hug Kaylie and Kristina when they went to him. "This is Katie she want to see my hometown and where we grew up" said Kristina as she smile and Mike talk to Katie.**

**"Ethan!" said Kristina as she saw him enter Kelly's and she ran to hug him as he pick her up in his arms. "I missed you" said Ethan as he put her down and she pull him into a kiss. "I missed you too" said Kristina as they smile and stay in each other's arms. **

**"What will we be doing for few days?" said Kaylie as they look at Kaylie who was sitting on Dean's lap while he sit in the chair. "I have no idea" said Ethan as he smile at Kristina then Johnny enter Kelly's while Mike serve them some hot chocolate.**

**"Hey" said Johnny as he notice Kaylie and Kristina then they went to hug him. "We just got back. Sam and Ryan are in Chicago for two days then to Brooklyn" said Dean as Johnny ask for coffee to go and look at them.**

** "They want to have fun this week" said Ethan as he smile while Kristina have her arms around Ethan and snuggle to his chest while he was holding her to him. "Kristina" said Katie as she motion to Johnny and Kristina smile then nod to her.**

**"Ethan, Johnny this is my friend Katie. Katie this is Johnny one of Ethan's friends. This is Ethan he's my boyfriend" said Kristina as Katie smile when Johnny look at her for awhile then paid for his coffee. "Go to the park with the kids" said Johnny as he look at girls and they look at him.**

** "Ethan you owe me dinner" said Kristina as she look up to Ethan who look back to her and nod with a smile. "Metro Court tonight at seven?" said Ethan as Kristna smile and nod in agreement then kiss him. "Alright later" said Johnny as he smile at them then left and Katie smile.**

**"Katie?" said Kaylie as she had notice her staring at Johnny and they all look at her and Katie. "What?" said Katie as they laugh then got ready to go. "I will get you in few hours" said Ethan as he kiss Kristina then left to his place to get ready then the girls went to Kristina's with Dean tagging along.**

**Davis**

**"Katie what do you think of Johnny?" said Kristina as they had got her ready to go out with Ethan for the evening. "He's handsome" said Katie as she look at the girls smiling at her. "You have a crush on him?" said Kaylie as she sit down by Dean. "Maybe" said Katie as they laugh.**

**"I will ask Ethan at dinner" said Kristina as she smile then someone knock on the door. "Wow" said Ethan as he look at her down and up then kiss Kristina. **

**"Thanks for the flowers" said Kristina as she let him in then took the flowers into the vase with water in it. "You ready?" said Ethan as she nod. "We will be at my mom's" said Kaylie as she and Katie smile then they left.**

**Metro Court**

**"I love the bracelet" said Kristina as they were sitting at the table having coffee to drink and he gave her a gift. "I thought so" said Ethan as he smile at her then the dinner arrive. "I have missed you so much" said Kristina as she eat and she keep looking at him. **

**"I missed you too" said Ethan as she gave him a gift then he open it. "The key go to my house" said Kristina as he kiss her then put it on his keychain. "I can just turn up anytime I want?" said Ethan as he smile when she just laugh. "As long you know where my room is" said Kristina as he chuckle and they finish dinner.**

**"First door right from the stairs" said Ethan as she nod and order some desserts. "That's my room" said Kristina as she eat her sundae and share it with Ethan. "My place?" said Ethan as he paid the bill and look at her. "Yes" said Kristina as they kiss then left to his place for the night.**

**Devanes**

**"Hey" said Kaylie as she enter the kitchen to see her mom cooking. "AJ and Skyler are over at Peter's. I keep expecting them to call about them" said Jacilyn as she and Kaylie smile. "At least the Spencer boys and Spencer is not there right?" said Kaylie as she and Katie sit at the counter. **

**"True. Emma had great time having Peter over last weekend" said Jacilyn as she give them a plate of food and they eat. "Just in time for dinner" said Kaylie as she and Jacilyn smile when Aidan arrive home for dinner. ****"You grew up and I know you have changed after everything that had happened" said Jacilyn as Kaylie agreed with her mother.**

**"I did. You are good mom and I am sure you thought you were doing the right thing but I am glad to have my dad, sister and brothers in my life. I came back a different person when I left years ago I was nine and came back a teen. I have gotten close with my dad, Lila Rae and Diego. I am pretty much close with my family than I was before" said Kaylie as she look at her mother before she start eating. **

**"What had make you leave and why did you changed?" said Katie as she look at Kaylie and Jacilyn clean up.**

**"My dad and brother almost died, My uncle Pete and family friend Coop was killed by drunk driver. The little girl the town remember was happy, friendly and outgoing. I am none of those now. I will always want to protect my family, Strong and brave. Kristina and I have been through alot when we was young and we deal with it because we are daughters of mob bosses. Abby's dad was killed when she was young now she's married to my brother who work with my dad" said Kaylie as she start telling her the whole story.**

**"Wow. I am Mob Princess and my parents live in New York City. I told them no guards" said Katie as Kaylie and Jacilyn look at her. "Those guards used to look after my safety when I was young" said Kaylie as they talk about stuff then the night passed by.**

**Next day**

**Kelly's**

**"Mike put you to work already baby?" said Dean as he enter Kelly's and she smile at him then they kiss. "Mike's like family to me and I can do what I want" said Kaylie as she got him a cup of coffee. "Kay coffee to go" said Johnny as he enter Kelly's to walk toward the counter then she give him a cup of coffee to go.**

**"Hey mate" said Ethan as they look at him. "You cut your hair?" said Johnny as Ethan smile and nod. "And shaved what else tattoos too?" said Kaylie as she smile and Ethan laugh. "Quite a sight is it?" said Katie as they agreed. **

**"I am off to the station to see Lucky" said Ethan as he smile then turn to leave. "Ethan" said Kristina as he turn back to look at her then she kiss him. "Call you later love" said Ethan as he kiss her again then left with Johnny.**

**"Day two. What are you doing?" said Kristina as she look over to Kaylie. "I am taking Peter and Emma for lunch then off to see Hallie in the afternoon then home to spend the night with my dad, Skye, and my siblings" said Kaylie as Dean and Kristina look at her. "I will see you later at Diego's. You coming too?" said Kristina as she smile then look over to Katie. "Sure" said Katie as she smile. "Later" said Dean as they all left.**

**Park**

**"Hey your birthday coming up right?" said Emma as she look down to Kaylie while she and Peter was on the playground. "In few weeks and I will be celebrating it at PVU" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "A small party?" said Dean as he had Peter in his arms. "Yeah. You two ready to go eat now?" said Kaylie as the kids nod then they left to Metro Court.**

**Metro Court**

**"I ordered our usual" said Dean as they returned from the restroom after getting them cleaned up to eat. "Thanks" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "My grandparents are coming to town for a visit tonight. Can you meet them before they leave?" said Dean as she nod and look at him.**

** "Just let me know when and I will get out of whatever we are doing on whatever day" said Kaylie as the kids giggle and they smile at them. "Can you image us with our own kids like this?" said Dean as the dinner arrived then they had refills of fruit drinks.**

**"I do. A boy like you and a girl like me" said Kaylie as Dean glance at her while they eat. "When do you have to be at Diego's?" said Dean as he look at her and eat his food.**

** "Soon after we take them home then I am off to see Hallie" said Kaylie as she smile and the kids look at her. "You are exicted to see your first niece" said Dean as she nod and look at the kids. "Hallie's pretty" said Emma as Peter agreed with her then they finished lunch and left.**

**Johnny's**

**"Hey" said Kristina as Ethan let her and Katie into Johnny's apartment. "Olivia?" said Katie as Olivia were talking to Johnny when Katie notice her. "Katie what are you doing here?" said Olivia as she went to hug Katie. "I came to visit with Kaylie and Kristina from PVU" said Katie as they smile and look at Johnny.**

**"She's my oldest brother Dante's mom" said Kristina as Katie look at them both. "Really? Dante is your brother?" said Katie as they laugh and Kristina nod. "We have same dad. I have two brothers and one sister who is my dad's niece but me and her have same mom" said Kristina as she look over to Ethan grinning at her.**

**"I am off to meet Steve for dinner" said Olivia as she smile then told Katie to have her mom call her and she left. "Johnny what did you do?" said Kristina as she reach for her cellphone and look at him. "Your dad and mine on the docks. I had to get between them then took him out of here" said Johnny as he sit down.**

**"Okay" said Kristina as she and Katie went to sit down and Ethan sit by Kristina then Ethan's cellphone rang. "Be right back" said Ethan as he got up and went out on the balcony. "Ethan" said Kristina as she got up and walk over to Ethan who went outside on the balcony talking on his phone then he hang up when she reach him.**

**"I am glad you are here" said Ethan as he smile at her while he hold her in his arms. "She like him" said Kristina as they laugh and he kiss her. "You tell her of our history?" said Ethan as he kiss her forehead and she look at him. "No and she don't know he is mob boss" said Kristina as Ethan nod then they went back inside to see Katie and Johnny talking to each other.**

**"You two good?" said Ethan as they look at them both. "All good. I got places to go and you coming or not?" said Johnny as he got up and look around the room and got ready to go then look at Ethan. "Hey what about me?" said Kristina as the boys laugh at her and she smile at them. **

**"Unlike our college girl we got work and I need my best friend today then you can have him back later" said Johnny as he smile and went to the door. "I know of a little girl I want to go see. Let's go Katie" said Kristina as they all left.**

**Diego's**

**"Hey" said Kaylie as she let them in and led them to the living room. "Hey Lila. This is Katie a friend of ours. Katie this is Kaylie's younger sister Lila Rae and that little girl is their first niece she's one year old" said Kristina as Lila Rae was sitting on the couch with Hallie watching TV. "Dean said she will break many hearts when she is a teen" said Kaylie as they laugh and agreed. **

**"She look like Diego with the hair and eyes also look more like her mom. Where are they?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie. "Diego's at work and Abby's running some errands. We have all day" said Kaylie as she and Lila Rae smile at Hallie.**

**"I can tell you two are sisters very much similar to each other" said Katie as they sit in the living room. "We have same dad with Diego and Skyler. Only me and Diego have different moms. Wait until you meet Skyler he have same look as we do since Diego only have brown eyes. Our brothers are like our dad the most" said Kaylie as they smile and she look at Lila Rae. **

**"I know we have picture from christmas in here somewhere" said Lila Rae as she look around then Kaylie went to find it and return only to show it to Katie.**

**"Wow. Who's that one?" said Katie as Kaylie look at the picture. "That's AJ my other little brother. We share same mom. I am Alcazar and he's Devane" said Kaylie as she smile then put the picture away when the door open. "Kay" said Skyler as he came into the room with Abby after she close the door.**

**"Thanks for watching her" said Abby as she smile and hold Hallie in her arms. "This is Katie a friend of ours. Katie meet my brother Skyler and sister in law Abby" said Kaylie as the door open then close. **

**"Dad's home" said Diego as he look at everyone in the room. "You or our dad?" said Kaylie as she smile at him and they laugh. "Both" said Diego as he smile and they went to see Lorenzo.**

**Alcazars**

**"Hi dad" said Kaylie as they went into the house to the living room. "Kay" said Lorenzo as they hug. "When did you get here and where did you go?" said Diego as he look at her and she look at him for a minute. "Mom's and last night. I am almost nineteen" said Kaylie as she look at him and he agreed. "Who's your friend?" said Lorenzo as he notice they have guests.**

**"That's Katie she'e our new roommate since we had two free rooms and one was turned into a guest bedroom. Can you get her on the papers for the house and stuff" said Kaylie as he nod then motion for them to go to the couch. "Ladies please sit down" said Lorenzo as he went to his desk to get the papers and sit down.**

**"I am sure you are aware that Kaylie and Kristina must be protected at all cost" said Lorenzo as he look at Katie across from him. "I do get it after all I am one" said Katie as he have her sign some papers. **

**"You will be protected. Anyone that come in the home of the girls and their friends is under my protection. Jake and Mike her guards work for me. They have always look after Kaylie since she was eight" said Lorenzo as Katie nod and they smile.**

**"I understand. I told my dad no guards and it have been two years. I will be Junior in the fall" said Katie as she smile and he look at her. "Kristina never had guards her whole life and she had share of others protecting her" said Lorenzo as Kaylie and Kristina look at him.**

** "Dad" said Kaylie as he nod and move on. "Ok I guess we are done" said Lorenzo as they smile and he look at the papers. "Delmarco?" said Lorenzo as he read the paper that he had her sign for the house while she live there for him to cover the bill.**

**"I have not heard that name in a long time since we parted way from mob business" said Diego as he look at Lorenzo and Katie. "Mob boss of NYC mafia?" said Lorenzo as he look at Katie when Katie nod at him. "He still is" said Katie as they look at him and Katie. **

**"How long have it been dad?" said Kaylie as Lorenzo look at Diego then look at Kaylie. "We agreed to go our own way about eleven months by the time of Lila Rae's birth. We have been without allies since we returned and joined force with Johnny Zacchara. I would want to talk to him and see about joining force again" said Lorenzo as they look at him and Katie nod.**

**"I will talk to him and if he agree to meet I will tell Kaylie then she will tell you" said Katie as he agreed and they smile. "If anyone is wondering when dinner is ready and it will be in an hour. When is mom getting home?" said Lila Rae as they look at her and heard a car arriving outside.**

** "That would be her" said Abby as Skyler ran outside to meet her at the door then they had dinner. "Thanks" said Katie as Kaylie had walk her and Kristina outside. "Anytime see you two tomorrow" said Kaylie as they smile then they left and the night passed by.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Docks**

**"How well do you all know Johnny?" said Katie as they were talking half block from docks and Kelly's right around the block. "We knew Johnny since we was junior in high school and Karla through my brother Michael. He came to town with Ethan" said Kristina as she smile and others agreed. **

**"I don't know if he is single or not?" said Kaylie as they think about it. "I haven't seen him with other women" said Karla as they look at her and hopefully he is still single.**

**"Oh look what we have here" said Anthony as Kaylie got the feeling they should go then Kaylie spoke to Kristina in Spanish who nod in agreement. "Come on" said Katie as they start to leave when he stop them. **

**"Now where are you girls going?" said Anthony as they stay close and Karla sent a message out for help. "If you don't let us go you will have a army coming after you" said Kaylie as she glare at him.**

**"What army?" said Anthony as he laugh and look around. "She's Alcazar and I am Sonny's daughter. This is Katie other mob boss daughter from NYC. Kaylie have many more than me that will hunt you down like a dog then make you disappear in heartbeat" said Kristina as she glare at him along with Kaylie.**

**"You leave them alone!" said Ethan as he grab Anthony around to face him while Dean and Michael check on the girls. "I hope my dad shoot you once he find out" said Kaylie as she stay in Dean's arms then Johnny and Diego came running toward them. **

**"What did this bastard do?" said Diego as he stood by Ethan while Johnny looking at them. "Dad what are you doing here? You okay ladies?" said Johnny as he look at Anthony then the girls and notice Katie looking at him. ****"If I see you near the girls again I will kill you myself" said Ethan as he glare at Anthony while trying to stay calm.**

**"I will make it a slow painful death for you if anything happen to my sisters and the girls. You should be more scare to face my dad because once I tell him he will have you shot in a heartbeat" said Diego as Michael hold him back. "So would mine" said Michael as he look over to Johnny.**

**"Guys let me deal with him and take the girls to my place" said Johnny as he look at the boys when Ethan, Diego, Dean and Michael look at him. "Take him out of the town" said Diego as he told the girls to come along. "Remember what I said stay away from the girls or we will come after you" said Ethan as he left with others.**

**Johnny's**

**"You all okay?" said Michael as he got them some water bottle to drink. "We are fine and you got us in time" said Karla as Michael sit by her and hug her to him. "You sure about being with me? everyone in this room are related to mob as I am" said Michael as Karla kiss him. ****"You are stuck with me" said Karla as they smile and hug.**

**"You okay?" said Dean as he look into Kaylie's blue eyes meeting his green eyes. "I am now. I had this voice in my head telling me to run and we tried to leave but he stop us" said Kaylie as she look at him and Dean pull her into his arms. "If he hurt you I will kill him" said Dean as she look up at him then kiss him.**

**"I called dad and he know. I told him you are fine and safe. He want me to take you home for him to see for himself" said Diego as Kaylie nod and smile at Diego.**

**"You are my hero. You would do that for me?" said Kristina as he nod at her. "Just thought of someone hurting you can make me mad" said Ethan as the door open and close when Johnny enter to them looking at him. **

**"I need a drink" said Johnny as he went to get a cup and drink. "Ladies I am sorry for my dad and I had no idea he was in town. I had my guards take him back to his place out of town and to keep him there" said Johnny as he look at the girls then Kaylie, Kristina and Karla hug him.**

**"We care for you Johnny no matter what" said Karla as he nod and they smile. "Johnny single or not?" said Kristina as she smile while everyone laugh. "No why?" said Johnny as he smile at them. "Just wondering and anyone interesting to you?" said Kristina as Ethan went over to her side and hold her to him. **

**"That's for me to know and you to find out" said Johnny as he smile and the girls look at one other. "I like your hair cut. It's simple and cute" said Karla as she look at Ethan and his hair while changing the subject. "I love it" said Kristina as they laugh at the change of subject.**

**"Behave children" said Diego as he smile while leaving with Dean and Kaylie. "Call me" said Kristina as Kaylie nod and left. "I will take the girls home safety" said Michael as they agreed while Katie and Kristina look at them.**

** "Take Kristina" said Ethan as Kristina glare at him. "I have been living at your place and that where I will be at" said Kristina as she and Katie left to his place after she took his keys. "You start it and she's mad now" said Michael as he smile at him and left with Karla.**

**Alcazars**

**"Kaylie?" said Lorenzo as the door open and close. "Dad" said Kaylie as they hug. "You alright?" said Lorenzo as she nod and he look them. "What did he want?" said Diego as she look at him. **

**"Do I look like I know why and Ethan came in time to save us before we could find out. If you want to know go ask him or Johnny for any ideas" said Kaylie as they look at her and Skye smile.**

**"Like mother like daughter but no one get away threatening my girls. I am going to have Mike follow you for now on. Who else was with you?" said Lorenzo as they look at him. **

**"Me, Kristina, Katie and Karla who is Michael's girlfriend" said Kaylie as he nod while he look at her. "You are leaving in a day. Keep your cellphone on you all the time and be safe" said Lorenzo as she nod and went to her room. **

**"Diego find out more about Anthony and let me know" said Lorenzo as he got a drink and look at Diego. "Sure Dad" said Diego as he left to his place for the night.**

**Johnny's**

**"I had to ask one of the guards to keep a eye on him and keep him there. I never expect him to come here and try to hurt the girls" said Johnny as he sit down and put his cup on the table. **

**"Me either but it happened and he know they are mob princesses but for Karla" said Ethan as he sit down and Johnny look over to him. "Katie's a mob princess?" said Johnny as Ethan nod and look at Johnny. **

**"She is. Her family is from New York City. Kristina and Kaylie plan on meeting them soon" said Ethan as he pick up his phone off the table. "Katie have not spoke since we got here and she left. Tonight was the first I couldn't know what she's thinking" said Johnny as Ethan look at him and smile. **

**"She will be fine. Kay and Kris have been through alot all their life. I don't know much of Katie but they are good friends" said Ethan as he got up when Johnny nod then Ethan left.**

**Ethan's**

**"Kristina?" said Ethan as he enter his apartment and lock the door. "She's mad you know that" said Katie as she stood by the sliding doors watching him.**

**"You alright? After what happened and you had Johnny worried about what you thought of him now" said Ethan as he was getting a copy of his key for Kristina then look over to Katie. **

**"I am fine and he shouldn't worry much. It was just alot to take in at once" said Katie as she sit on the couch and look at him. "It was. Night" said Ethan as he agreed and went to his room.**

**"I am sorry and here's a copy of the key to my place since you gave me one already" said Ethan as he give her the key. "Thanks" said Kristina as she put it in her purse and got in bed. **

**"I love you. I care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you and I want you to be safe" said Ethan as he sit by her on the bed. "I know. I love you too" said Kristina as they snuggle in bed and sleep.**

**Next day**

**Ethan's**

**"Hi" said Katie as she was woke up by the knocking on the door and got up to open it ending up looking at Johnny standing there. "Is Ethan here?" said Johnny as he look up and down at her noticing she was wearing short and tank shirt. "Sleeping I think. Come in?" said Katie as she let him in and they sit down.**

**"Hey how long was he here?" said Kristina as she was dressed for the day and enter the living room area to them sitting on the couch talking. "Not long" said Katie as they look over at her and smile. "Ethan! Johnny's here to talk to you and Katie the shower's yours" said Kristina as she smile and went to the kitchen.**

**"Why are you covering up in the sheet?" said Johnny as he watch her taking her sheet and put it around her. "He won't know what I am wearing only you and Kristina does" said Katie as she smile at him shyly. "Good" said Johnny as they share a look then Ethan enter the room.**

**"I am off to shower" said Katie as she left to the bathroom. "The girls are leaving tomorrow with Dean" said Ethan as he sit down and look over to Johnny. "Good then they will be safe there. The girls will be back in May for the summer" said Johnny as he sit back and look at him. "Then they will go back in the fall" said Ethan as they laugh.**

**Alcazars**

**"You leaving tomorrow right?" said Lorenzo as he look up from the couch to see Kaylie entering the room. "We are. I am meeting Dean at Kelly's for coffee then go see mom" said Kaylie as she look at him. "Kaylie take Mike with you and be safe" said Lorenzo as he got up and went over to her then they hug. "Ok" said Kaylie as she left.**

**Kelly's**

**"Mike's guarding you now?" said Dean as he join her at Kelly's for coffee and sit at the table by her. "My dad want him to look after me because of what happened last night" said Kaylie as she snuggle into his arms since they were sitting close to each other. **

**"Ethan have Kristina and Katie at his place?" said Dean as he kiss her forehead. "They are still there. Can we go?" said Kaylie as she look at him. "Sure" said Dean as he got two cups to go of coffee then paid them and they left.**

**Devanes**

**"I think I am shake up since last night" said Kaylie as they sit on her bed. "We will be fine as long as I am with you and you are safe. You have a whole army out there willing to come to your aid" said Dean as they laugh then they kiss and made love.**

**Phone ringing. "Dean" said Kaylie as she whisper softly when he kiss her forehead while slowly move her over off of him. "Just sleep" said Dean as he have her head in his hand while he touch her cheek and one other is in her hair. He slowly got up to get his phone.**

_**D- Where are you two?- Kristina**_

**"Come here" said Dean as he put his phone on silent and got back in bed to slowly put her back on his chest as before then went to sleep only to be woke up by Kaylie's phone ringing an hour later. "I wonder if it is the same as yours" said Kaylie as she got up to get her phone.**

**_K- You and Dean together somewhere?- Kristina_**

**"I want to stay here" said Kaylie as she put her phone on silent then got back to where she was before and smile when he kiss her forehead. "For now" said Dean as they kiss then went to sleep.**

**"Kay" said Dean as he took a shower after Kaylie who was found sitting in the living room watching tv. "Hey" said Kaylie as he smile and sit down then he kiss her. "You text her back?" said Dean as she smile and look at the coffee table where their phones are at. "Soon" said Kaylie as she get her phone.**

_**K- What's going on? I am at mom's with Dean- Kaylie**_

**_K- Diego's looking for you for hours- Kristina_**

**"Where is he? we have been at mom's all afternoon by ourselves. AJ's out with Skyler and Skye. Mom and Aidan's working right now" said Kaylie as she call Kristina after getting the message from her. ****"I don't know. I am at Johnny's with Ethan and Katie" said Kristina as she look at Ethan who was talking with Katie and Johnny.**

**"All he had to do was check my mom's place. Dean's truck have been parking out in the driveway and I am sure Mike's SUV is parking in the front of the house. We live four blocks down from him and dad" said Kaylie as she look over to Dean who smile at her. "True and call him" said Kristina as they hang up and she call Diego.**

**"Hey what did you need and you forgot to check my mom's place that's where Dean and I are at" said Kaylie as she smile when Dean laugh and they look at each other. "Oh. How are you since last night?" said Diego as he was somewhere with their father working. "I am fine and at mom's with Dean. We are making them dinner and stay the night here. We are leaving town tomorrow" said Kaylie as they talk for awhile and hang up.**

**"The dinner was good" said Aidan as Kaylie grin at them. "Dean did the most of the cooking" said Kaylie as they smile at her. "You did the shopping and I just helped" said Dean as they laugh. "Fine we made dinner then" said Kaylie as Jacilyn got up to clean the table. **

**"I will clean up" said Jacilyn as Aidan and Kaylie got up. "No Kaylie I will help your mom. AJ would want to see his sister before she leave tomorrow" said Aidan as he smile while he and Jacilyn start cleaning up.**

**"You heard my dad. Let's watch land before time after bath" said AJ as he grin at her and she smile at him. "I wonder how you got like this?" said Kaylie as they look at each other. "You, Skyler who else" said AJ as she smile while he went to the bathroom with him following her. **

**"He's in the bath?" said Dean as she went into her room to him sitting on her bed. "He is. He like his private time in the bathroom" said Kaylie as she sit by him then they spend the rest of the night watching the movies with AJ.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Alcazars**

**"Kay, Dean's here and those are her bags" said Lila Rae as she let him in and show him the bags then he went to take them out to his truck. "Where did he go?" said Kaylie as she appear by her and look around. **

**"I make him take your bags out like a gentleman" said Lila Rae as they smile and Dean return then he ****look at them. "Later" said Kaylie as she and Dean left.**

**Kelly's**

**"I told Ethan that I want to move in with him for good when I am done at PVU" said Kristina as she and Kaylie wait for Mike to get their hot chocolate to go with a box of muffins. "For the rest of your life?" said Kaylie as Kristina nod and they smile.**

** "What make you tell him?" said Kaylie as Kristina smile when Mike appear by them. "Be safe since it look like it will be storming soon" said Mike as they nod while they get the cups and box.**

**"We will" said Kristina as they left to Dean's truck. "I don't want to move back in mom's place when I am done at PVU. He said I can if I want to" said Kristina as they got in the truck with Kaylie in front with Dean while Kristina and Katie got in the back seat then Dean start driving toward the airport to fly to Pine Valley.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Katie/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Hey pretty boys miss us yet?" said Kaylie as she laugh when the boys got up to hug Kaylie, Katie and Kristina. "We heard what happened in Port Charles and you girls all good?" said Sam as they sit down in the living room. "Who told you?" said Kristina as she look at the boys who nod over to Dean. **

**"They need to know since we all live together" said Dean as he look at the girls. "I am going upstairs to unpack" said Katie as she got up to go to her room. "Does Jamie know?" said Kristina as she look at the boys with Kaylie. "Jamie and Riley know about it" said Dean as the girls went upstairs.**

**Katie's room**

**"What do you think of Johnny?" said Kristina as she smile while she and Kaylie stand in the doorway. "He's cute" said Katie as she smile and they sit on her bed. **

**"He's a mob boss and Ethan work for him" said Kristina as they look at her and she look at them. "That explain why he offered a bodyguard" said Katie as they smile and heard movement at Katie's door. "That's Casey with Rose" said Kaylie as they saw Kristina and Kaylie's dogs at the doorway. "I may have a crush on him" said Katie as they laugh.**

**"Sam and Ryan are cooking dinner. Dean's setting the table for dinner" said Kaylie as they laugh and Kristina look at the dogs to see them laying down on the floor. "Johnny was impressed that I am studying pre-med. I have two years left then I will start my intern year at a hospital" said Katie as they smile and look at her. **

**"General Hospital. My uncles, grandfather and Aunt work there" said Kaylie as she smile and they look at Katie. "If I go anywhere with Johnny within two years I will start there" said Katie as they agreed then they went downstairs for dinner.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Katie/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**Few weeks later**

_**K- Happy birthday. I wish Jamie and I was there to celebrate it with all of you- Riley**_

_**R- True- Kaylie**_

_**K- Later- Riley**_

_**R- Later- Kaylie**_

**"Want to get coffee my treat?" said Katie as Kaylie and Kristina were ready to go after the boys made breakfast. "Sure" said Kaylie as she smile and the girls left. **

**"I got the cake and ice cream. Someone will need to check in with one of them that way we can be ready when they come home" said Dean as he talk to Sam and Ryan after the girls left.**

**Coffee house**

**"Three coffees" said Katie as she order them and paid for them while Kaylie check her phone.**

_**K- Happy birthday from the whole Alcazar family and have a good day- Diego**_

_**D- Thank you big brother- Kaylie**_

_**K- Anytime little sister- Diego**_

**"Diego sent me a text for my birthday from my whole family" said Kaylie as they smile and walk to the campus.**

**Campus**

**"Hey boys" said Kristina as they met with the boys. "I will walk with you" said Sam as he left other way with Katie while Ryan walk to class with Kristina. **

**"Here and happy birthday" said Dean as she smile at the rose he give to her and kiss him. "Thank you" said Kaylie as they smile and went to classes. "Ethan are you coming to the party tonight?" said Kristina as she call him while walking to class with Ryan. **

**"I am and Johnny's coming to look around" said Ethan as she laugh and look at Ryan. "I am at my class and see you tonight" said Kristina as she hang up and they went to classes.**

**"Hello?" said Kaylie as she answer her phone while walking around the campus. "Can I treat you to lunch on your birthday?" said Zach as he call her and she smile when she heard his voice. **

**"I only have one hour and half left for lunch" said Kaylie as she stop walking and look around her. "You know the park by PVU? Go there right now" said Zach as he smile and hang up while she walk to the park.**

**"Kaylie" said Ian and Spike as they run to hug her. "You hungry?" said Zach as he smile at her and the boys stood by her. "Where's the food then?" said Kaylie as she smile at him and he nod to the boys who lead her to the tables where lunch was waiting for them.**

**"Happy birthday" said Kendall as they hug then she saw AJ, Aidan and her mom there. "We better start now because she only have an hour left" said Zach as they sit down and start eating. **

**"Do you have time for cake?" said Ian as he look at her and she remembered her other birthday party. "I don't think so" said Kaylie as she look at him and her phone rang.**

_**K- Our next class have been canceled for today- Kristina**_

_**K- Ok- Kaylie**_

**"My next class got canceled today. Please tell no one had anything to do with that?" said Kaylie as she look at Zach and Aidan then her mother. "No we had nothing to do with that" said Zach as they laugh and Kaylie smile at them.**

**"How much time do you have now?" said Kendall as the boys eat while watching them talk. "Another hour and half. Where are the twins?" said Kaylie as she notice they weren't with them. "With Bianca and her girls" said Kendall as they finish eating and Zach clean up.**

**"Cake" said Ian as Spike and AJ agreed with him. "No cake" said Kaylie as she and Ian start the staring game. "Yes" said Ian as they look at Ian and Kaylie. "Ian behave before you sent her running back to the campus" said Zach as he look at Ian and smile at Kaylie then Ian nod in agreement.**

**"We have cupcakes" said Jacilyn as they got the cupcakes and Kaylie had one with candle then blew it out. "You make a wish" said Spike as he look at her and she smile at him. "I did and I can't tell or it won't come true" said Kaylie as they agreed and eat their cupcakes.**

**"Why don't you three go play over there and stay where we can see you" said Aidan as the boys ran off to play at the playground. "Mom how did you meet Kendall?" said Kaylie as she look at Jacilyn while Kendall, Zach and Aidan look at her.**

**"Two weeks later after we moved to Pine Valley. Zach turned up at our place with Kendall" said Jacilyn as she and Kendall smile at Kaylie. ****"I would have let Jace know ahead in time but someone got to Kendall and I had to drag her out to her place then we told her the whole story" said Zach as he smile at them and look at Kendall.**

**"Before we had the boys. My mom wasn't his biggest fan. She hated him once we started dating and after Ian was born she realized how much Zach love me and our boys. She got over that already" said Kendall as she and Zach smile while looking at each other. "Good times back then was it?" said Zach as they laugh.**

**"Two months later she met Aidan" said Kendall as Zach agreed with his wife and Aidan smile at Jacilyn. "I got thirty minutes until next class so I have to go now" said Kaylie as she got up and grab her bag. "Later" said Zach as they watch her left to the campus and they left to go home.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Katie/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Surprise" said the boys as Kaylie, Kristina and Katie walk into the house. "Happy birthday Kaylie" said Dean as she smile and they hug. "Now we all are nineteen and up. Ethan where's the cake? Johnny what really bring you here?" said Kristina as she look at Ethan and Johnny then Ethan lead her into the kitchen. **

**"He asked me to help out with things for the party" said Johnny as he follow them into the kitchen. "Sure" said Kristina as she get the plates out and Kaylie came in with others. "Now you got to make a wish" said Katie as Dean got the candle in and lit it.**

**"Now's let have dinner" said Sam as he brought Chinese for dinner. "In few weeks we will be gone until August" said Ryan as they agreed and start getting food on their plates. "We will" said Kristina as they finish dinner and have some cake with ice cream. **

**"Ethan where is he sleeping?" said Kristina as she smile at him while he smile at her. "Couch I guess and we are leaving tomorrow. We were able to get away for Kaylie's birthday" said Ethan as she kiss him and they hug then went to her room.**

**Kaylie and Dean's room**

**"Here" said Dean as he give her a present from him. "Dean" said Kaylie as she look at him and open it. "That way you have me close to your heart" said Dean as he got her a heart shape necklace and his picture inside. **

**"Thank you" said Kaylie as they kiss and she put it on the table by her. "I won't take it off but for shower and bed" said Kaylie as she snuggle into his arms and he laugh then they spend the time talking.**

**Katie's room**

**"Come in" said Katie as Johnny enter her room and close the door. "What are you doing up?" said Johnny as he sit by her on her bed. "Homework and I can't wait until summer before my third year here" said Katie as she look at Johnny and smile then look back at her papers.**

** "I couldn't sleep on the couch and it's comfortable by the way" said Johnny as he smile then she got up to put her things away in the bag. ****"You can have my half of the bed. You are warn because the alarm go off at seven in the morning" said Katie as she got back in bed and cover up. "Ok" said Johnny as they went to sleep.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Katie/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**Few weeks later**

**End of freshmen year**

**"See you both in August" said Kristina as she look at Ryan while Sam put the bags and their dogs in the car. "Come here" said Ryan as they hug for awhile. **

**"Sam, Ryan have great time in Italy and please do sent us something. You coming to Riley's graduation?" said Kaylie as she and Sam walk over to Kristina and Ryan. ****"We will be there since we are leaving the day before June first to Italy" said Ryan as they smile and they hug then Sam and Ryan left to fly to Brooklyn then go to Boston later.**

** "Jake's ready to go back for the summer and Mike's staying with the house. Next summer he go and Jake stay" said Kaylie as they got their bag and dogs in the car then left to fly to Port Charles for the summer.**

**Port Charles**

**Alcazars**

**"Is anyone home?" said Kaylie as she came inside and put her bags down then let Casey off the leash. "Kay!" said Skyler as he came out of nowhere into her arms after she pick him up. "Hey" said Leni as she smile and look at them hugging each other. **

**"You home for summer?" said Skyler as he smile at her and she laugh. "I am" said Kaylie as she smile at him and they went to sit down in the living room. **

**"What is your summer plan?" said Leni as she smile at them and Skyler went over to pet Casey. "Not sure yet. I have more stuff in the car" said Kaylie as they went to unpack her car and take her stuff to her room. "Later" said Leni as Kaylie left after unpacking in her room.**

**Dante and Lulu's**

**"Kaylie" said Peter as he run toward her. "Peter" said Kaylie as they hug after she pick him up into her arms. "Can you watch him tonight while Lulu and I go out for awhile" said Dante as he smile at them. **

**"Sure" said Kaylie as she smile and look at Peter. "How long are you home?" said Peter as he look up to Kaylie after she put him down. "Two months and half" said Kaylie as he grin at her. "This summer will be fun" said Peter as they laugh and they left.**

**Kelly's**

**"Thanks Mike" said Kaylie as she was able to work during the summer with Kristina and Katie. "Anytime and welcome home" said Mike as they hug then he went back into the kitchen. **

**"I liked him" said Katie as she smile and they sit down with Peter. "I knew him since I was eight and he's Kristina's grandfather. He's been part of our life for a long time" said Kaylie as Dean came over to join them then they order lunch.**

**"What are you doing tonight?" said Dean as he were eating lunch with Kaylie, Katie and Peter. "At Lulu's watching Peter while Lulu and Dante go out" said Kaylie as she smile and Mike brought the desserts over to them after he clean off the table. **

**"Thanks" said Dean as they smile and Mike left them alone. "Our hangout is here since we can be found here the most" said Kaylie as they laugh and Kristina came over to their table.**

**"Kristina" said Peter as he enjoy his brownie with his ice cream sundae which he copied from Kaylie and smile at Kristina when she sit by him. "Where is Ethan and Johnny?" said Kaylie as Dean look toward the door then nod to Kaylie who then look at the door to see Johnny walking toward the counter. **

**"I guess that leave Ethan" said Dean as he smile at Kaylie who smile at him and others look at Johnny. "He's with Luke at HS" said Kristina as she smile and Peter give her one of her brownies. "I missed you" said Peter as he grin at her and they smile at him.**

**"You are my favorite little man" said Kristina as she smile and eat her brownie then they finish their desserts. "Rest of us had ice cream" said Kaylie as they clean up and Katie look over to the counter. **

**"I am leaving in late July to go home to see my family before going back to PVU for my junior year" said Katie as they look over to Johnny when he turn around to go and smile at them on his way out. "Let's just enjoy the summer" said Dean as the girls agreed and they left.**

**Dante and Lulu's**

**"His room is clean and he showed me a picture of his dad" said Katie as she came downstairs with Peter after he took her upstairs once they came into the house. "They put it in his room after Dante moved in two months later when Maxie moved in with Matt" said Kaylie as they sit down in the living room and she start the DVD player.**

**DVD play**

**"That's not fair Jace" said Pete as they laugh and Pete grin at the camera. "Mom I have been letting Skyler and AJ hang out with Emma. Why can't he take his niece and nephew for a day?" said Kaylie as she have AJ in her arms. "You are my niece too Kay" said Pete as she smile at him.**

**"Pete last time you had the girls they came home on sugar high but for Kaylie since she is a teen. You did the same thing when she was nine" said Jacilyn as they laugh at him. "Have you ever tell them no I tried but it's hard when they pout" said Pete as he pout and look at them. "Try harder and learn how to bribe then" said Jacilyn as she smile at him.**

**"Hey what's going on?" said Lulu as Pete look over to Lulu. "She wouldn't let me have my nieces and nephew" said Pete as he look at her and she smile at him. "Because you let them talk you into letting them have too much sweet" said Lulu as Jacilyn, Kaylie and Aidan start laughing.**

**"Come on Lulu what if we had a son and he tried that to you what they did to me" said Pete as he pout at her and she smile. "I would still tell him no" said Lulu as she went to him and kiss him. "Fine then I will try if you help me please?" said Pete as he pout while looking at her. "I will do it if he can have them?" said Lulu as he smile at them.**

**DVD end**

**"Hey you are home already?" said Kristina as she, Katie and Kaylie were at Lulu's babysitting Peter who fell asleep on the couch. "We decide to come home and what are you all watching?" said Dante as Lulu went upstairs to change and he went over to the couch. **

**"Have she show you Pete when he was alive?" said Kaylie as he sit down on the couch. "No" said Dante as they look at each other and start the DVD then Dante look on the TV. ****"We have have few of this. I would watch the ones where I could hear his laugh and how he was in others he was just himself" said Kaylie as she and Kristina hug hug each other.**

**"Lulu would play those for Peter that he can see and hear his dad. When he ask to see him then we play it. We were playing one where he was singing and it always put him to sleep which was the one he was singing to AJ when he was a baby" said Kristina as she smile and look over to sleeping Peter on the couch.**

**DVD play**

**"We want PCU as long you are there" said Kaylie as she and Kristina nod while smiling at him. "What if they don't let you in" said Pete as the girls look at each other. "Please" said Kaylie as she pout to him and Pete keep looking at them at the same time. "Come on Pete" said Kristina as she look at him with sad look. **

**"Be strong Pete" said Aidan as he laugh at them while recording them on the camera. ****"If you want Emma and AJ you got to learn to say no and be firm in place" said Lulu as she have AJ in her arms while watching them. "No you two got to do this on your own" said Pete as Kaylie smile while he look at her with caution. **

**"I thought you love me?" said Kaylie as he smile at her and others watch them. ****"I do love you" said Pete as she smile and others look at each other behind the camera. "Pete she tricked you already" said Aidan as Pete groan and cover his face in his hands while the girls laugh. **

**"I think the girls are too smart for him and we should use my nephews" said Lulu as she look at Jacilyn and Aidan then they agreed to bring them in. ****"Hi Pete" said Cameron and Jake as they seem young in the clip.**

**"Hey boys" said Pete as the boys smile and look at each other. "We want to go jump off the docks do you want to come?" said Jake as Lucky and Lulu can be heard laughing in the background. "No you both are not and the water is freezing" said Pete as they nod and Jake look at Cameron. **

**"We want to go swimming" said Cameron as he look at him and Jake agreed. "Go find a pool and docks are off limits" said Pete as the boys smile at him and Jake got up. "No" said Lucky as he look at Jake and Pete. "Sit down Jake" said Pete as Jake pout and sit back in his chair. "Do you love my aunt Lulu?" said Cameron as they look at him. "I do" said Pete as he look at Cameron.**

**DVD end**

**"Come on" said Dante as Lulu laugh after she had return and sit down by him. "The camera's battery died and he did passed with the Spencer boys" said Lulu as she smile at Dante. "You all look young in it" said Dante as he look at Lulu, Kristina and Kaylie. **

**"Kaylie and I was only fifteen by then and that was one month before Pete's death" said Kristina as she look at Dante and Lulu. "One more" said Kaylie as she show the last clip of Pete and this was the last taping of Pete they had.**

**DVD play**

**As it play you could hear them singing. "I am the rock hero" said Jake as he jump on the couch and they laugh. "You want to sing Jake?" said Pete as he give him the microphone then he start singing off the TV while dancing. "Here Emma" said Pete as Jake give the microphone back and sit on Lulu's lap.**

**"Ok" said Pete as he start singing with Emma looking at the screen then Kaylie sang don't go breaking my heart and Kristina's sang the theme from lion king. **

**"Life of circle" said Pete as they laugh and Kaylie look over to her brothers. "I think my brothers think we are weird" said Kaylie as they look at her brothers watching them and Lulu said they got that look.**

**DVD end**

**"Sorry" said Kaylie as she wipe her tears after it had show him singing to AJ in his arms while Skyler sleep in Kristina's arms. "That was Peter's favorite" said Lulu as she smile and the girls got up. **

**"I will put him to bed" said Kaylie as she pick Peter up then took him up to his bedroom to bed. "What did you think of Pete?" said Kristina as she look at him while he look at her. "He seem like a good man" said Dante as Kaylie and Lulu came back downstairs.**

**"It's getting late and we better go" said Katie as she yawn and they agreed. "I am sure Ethan is wondering where we are or he's still at work" said Kristina as they get their purse and got ready to go. "He was working when we left Haunted Star" said Lulu as she smile at Kristina. "I am going to my mom's" said Kaylie as the girls left.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kelly's**

**"Mommy, Dante can we go to the carnival please?" said Peter as he came into Kelly's with Matt and Maxie. "It will be fun. Matt, Patrick, Dante, Ethan, Lucky, Johnny, Dean, Diego and Michael are doing it" said Maxie as she smile at Lulu and Peter smile at Lulu. "Sound like fun" said Lulu as they agreed and left.**

**Carnival**

**"Ethan's doing it?" said Molly as she was talking to Kristina while they arrive with Michael, Karla and Morgan. "What do you guys want to do now?" said Michael as he brought some tickets. "Just look around" said Morgan as he look around and they start walking.**

**The Tent**

**Robin sigh in frustration and threw up her arms. "Come on" she said as she gave up trying to hit the button on the target with the ball. ****"Finally Matt, Lulu, Maxie and Dante take a shot" said Patrick as he smile at them when they came inside the tent.**

**"He need it" said Robin as she beg them to do it. "I will be right back" said Maxie as she smile and turn around to leave. "Maxie stay" said Patrick as she wave at him and left.**

**"Let me have a shot" said Matt as he look at Lulu and Robin then took his shot only to miss it. "Move over Matt" said Lulu as she move Matt aside to take a shot at it and miss the target. "Did you rig it?" said Matt as he look at Patrick and the girls agreed.**

**"I did not mess with it. the button have to be hit on the target" said Patrick as they glare at him and Maxie return. "Still?" said Maxie as she look at them and give Peter his cup. "We need more in here" said Robin as they start talking with Peter standing close to Lulu and Emma stand by Robin.**

**"I think I found them" said Morgan as they heard Robin and Patrick talking in the tent with Emma giggling and walk inside while Max was taking a shot at it.**

**"Hey" said Dante as he enter and smile at Lulu and Peter standing by. "Anyone have a good arm?" said Lulu as she look at Dante, Kristina, Molly, Michael, Karla and Morgan. "I have Molly" said Dante as he kiss Lulu and he went out back of the tent. **

**"Morgan hold this for me" said Molly as she give Morgan her stuffed animals she won then look at Patrick. "Knock him down" said Morgan as he smile and Kristina give her the ball then smile at Patrick.**

**"Did I hear Molly hit them all into the water" said Kaylie as Kristina nod at her then they look at Ethan coming there way in dry clothes. "I love you" said Kristina as she smile at him making Ethan smile at her. "I love you too" said Ethan as he stand by her while they wait for Johnny to come join them then they can go look around.**

**"Dean's next" said Katie as they look at Kaylie who turn around to look for her brothers. "Skyler be gentle on Dean" said Kaylie pick up Skyler into her arms after she found him. "Hey! don't talk our little brother out of it" said Diego as he carefully remove Skyler into his arms and keep him close. **

**"Then when Hallie is older enough to understand this and I will talk her into doing the same to you that you are doing to Dean and our poor little brother" said Kaylie as Abby laugh while holding Hallie in her arms. ****"Why are you both getting this poor children into this?" said Michael as he look at them and Kaylie glare at Diego.**

**"He want to hit the target to get Dean into the water by using Skyler as a weapon" said Kaylie as Diego put Skyler down and went to have his turn. "Move" said Kaylie as she push Diego aside and took the ball then hit the target making Dean went into the water.**

**"Kaylie!" said Dean as they laugh and Dean look at her after he came back up. "Why?" said Diego as he pout at her and she smile at him. "Because he's my boyfriend" said Kaylie as Johnny came back into the tent dressed in dry clothes and went over to Ethan. **

**"Good aim Molly" said Maxie as they laugh after Molly got them all down into the water. "Dean said he will meet us outside" said Johnny as he look at Kaylie then she went outside with her friends and they walk away from tent when Dean join them.**

**"How does it feel now you are out of high school?" said Jamie as he and Riley were walking around. Riley graduated two weeks ago from high school then Sam and Ryan left to Italy for the summer. "I am happy and I am attending PCU with you. I love you" said Riley as he smile and look over to Jamie then they keep walking around some stands. **

**"I love you too. You sure you want to live with me?" said Jamie as they laugh and they got apartment a week ago then they moved in four days ago. They found their friends playing a game and walk toward them. "I am sure" said Riley as they join their friends and have a good time with them.**

**"Out of all boys Johnny's the best shooter" said Katie as they look at her but for Johnny who just laugh. "For that you can pick a prize to keep for yourself" said Johnny as he smile at her and she pick a teddy bear out then hug it. **

**"My brother and dad could do it well" said Kaylie as they look over to Kaylie who smile at them. "I am sure we knew that" said Riley as they all laugh and Kaylie smile at them.**

**"Come along Kay we are to get on a Ferris wheel and get something to eat" said Dean as he and Kaylie walk off arm in arm. "I am hungry" said Kristina as she look at Ethan and pout.**

**"We have been here all day and I am tired of walking" said Jamie as he look at Riley and Katie agreed with him. "I think I am going to call it a night" said Katie as she yawn and Johnny look at her. "I will go with you and let them get something to eat" said Johnny as Katie agreed then they left with Riley and Jamie.**

**"I love you" said Kristina as she sit by Ethan and they share popcorn and soda. "I love you too" said Ethan as his arm was around her and he smile. "You not mad that I had Molly do that to you?" said Kristina as she eat some popcorn and enjoyed being closer to him.**

** "No. you want to get home?" said Ethan as he rub on her arm when she shiver from the cool that night brought after being in the sun all day. "Sure" said Kristina as they clean up and left.**

**"I did that for your own good and Skyler's" said Kaylie as she and Dean were walking around after getting on some rides and getting food. "I know" said Dean as he kiss her hand that was laced into his hand. "Dean let's go" said Kaylie as she pout making him smile at her and they left.**

**Next day**

**Kelly's**

**"Ethan" said Kristina as she and Ethan were outside the doors of Kelly's to see Johnny and Katie having breakfast together. "If I know better I think she spend the night with him I mean she's wearing same clothes from last night" said Ethan as he talk to her right by her ear.**

** "You think they you know" said Kristina as she look up at Ethan while he look inside. "Maybe she's waving us in" said Ethan as they enter Kelly's and walk over to them.**

**"Should I ask?" said Kristina as she look at Katie and Johnny while they look at her and Ethan. "We went to my place for dinner and it got late. I slept on the couch and she was in my bed" said Johnny as they look at him and Katie. **

**"Katie we better go home and change before Maxie bust you for wearing the same dress from last night" said Kristina as Katie agreed and left with Kristina.**

**"You and Katie?" said Ethan as he sit down and look at Johnny. "What about it?" said Johnny as he look at Johnny and drink his coffee while Ethan got his cup of coffee to drink. "I know you slept in her bed back at their house in Pine Valley" said Ethan as Johnny nod and look at his phone then back to Ethan. **

**"We had clothes on. You live with Kristina" said Johnny as he look at Ethan when he chuckle. "Kristina's my girlfriend and you are single right mate?" said Ethan as he look at Johnny who nod at him. "I am" said Johnny as they paid the bill and left.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"What happened at Johnny's?" said Kaylie as she came over after they had went home to shower and change then Kristina call her over. "Not much he made dinner and we watch a movie then went to bed" said Katie as they nod then Kaylie and Kristina share a look. ****"Please you like him and I don't know about Johnny" said Kristina as they laugh and Katie agreed.**

** "Alright this stay in the room. We kiss for awhile then he decide to clean up and we went to bed. He did slept on the couch which was weird since we had slept in same bad once" said Katie as they smile while Kaylie look at Kristina and Katie. "He's good kisser?" said Kaylie as they laugh.**

**"A good kisser" said Katie as she grin and Kristina went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. "I am going to check on Kristina. If she can't decide what we are eating for lunch. I am going to treat us to Metro Court" said Kaylie as they laugh then she left to the kitchen. "I am in for Metro Court" said Katie as they got ready and left.**

**Few weeks later**

**Metro Court**

**"I have been thinking why don't you two come with me and meet my dad?" said Katie as they met at Metro Court for lunch again like every other week when one of them paid for it. "Dean would want to go" said Kristina as they start ordering lunch and Kaylie agreed. **

**"They can if they want. I am not going to tell him your names to him when we walk in the room and I will ask him about Lorenzo then you two can speak up" said Kaylie as they agreed and got some coffee to drink. **

**"We can do that. We could get them to be allies again and my dad have been looking for the mob that almost killed him and Diego years ago" said Kaylie as they look at her and she look around them.**

**"We can leave in two weeks. What are we doing today since it is the fourth of the July?" said Katie as lunch arrived and they start eating. "Beach, fireworks, shirtless boys playing volleyball" said Kristina as they smile at the image she created in their head. **

**"Johnny and Ethan just walk in" said Kaylie as she notice them then Katie and Kristina look over to Ethan and Johnny coming their way. "I wonder how he looked without shirt on" said Katie as they giggle when boys came over to their table and smile at them. **

**"Anyone want to go to the beach to swim and watch fireworks tonight?" said Kristina as she look at the boys and Katie paid the bill. "Sound like fun" said Ethan as they left to the beach after getting the rest of their friends and things they need.**

**Beach**

**"There's shirtless John" said Kaylie as they laugh when they realize that Katie was already looking at Johnny. "Dean, Ethan and Johnny against Jamie, Riley and Michael" said Karla as they watch the boys play volleyball.**

** "It's getting dark and the fireworks start soon" said Kaylie as she look up to the sky and they got up. "Should we clean up?" said Kristina as they agreed then clean up while the boys finish their game and clean up to join the girls.**

**"Have they always been like that?" said Katie as they were watching their friends and she look over to Johnny for a minute while they sit on the back of Dean's truck. "Ever since I met them" said Johnny as they laugh and he look at her then they look back over to their friends ahead of them. **

**"They are starting" said Karla as she call out to the truck when the fireworks hit the sky and they look up to the sky. "It's beautiful. I love fireworks" said Katie as she watch the fireworks while Johnny look at her then the fireworks.**

**"They are sitting closer to each other" said Kristina as she whisper to Kaylie who look behind her to see Johnny and Katie sitting on the truck. "Wait until he find out that we are leaving in two weeks" said Kaylie as they giggle and look up to the fireworks. **

**"Anyone want sundae at Kelly's?" said Karla as she look at them after the fireworks was over. "Let's go" said Ethan as they left.**

**Kelly's**

**"I am going to miss this when we leave for NYC" said Katie as they smile while Ethan and Johnny look at the girls. "When?" said Johnny as others enjoy their sundaes and the scene right by them.**

** "In two weeks. I am going to see my parents before I go back to PVU for my junior year" said Katie as she smile and look at him then finish her sundae. "Katie asked us to go and I was going to tell you when we got home" said Kristina as she look at Ethan after they finish their sundaes.**

**"I know you have to go back and I will let you go" said Ethan as he smile at her and kiss her. "We fly to NYC first then to Pine Valley" said Katie as they agreed and Johnny paid the bill. "I need a shower. Dean?" said Kaylie as she look at him and got up. "All done" said Dean as he smile at her and they left. **

**"Michael I am ready to go" said Karla as she and Michael left. "Riley come on let's get you home" said Jamie as they laugh and they left.**

**Johnny's**

**"You can have the shower" said Johnny as he and Katie went to his place next door across the hall from Ethan's. "Thanks" said Katie as she went upstairs to take a shower and the phone ring. "You need to behave yourself" said Ethan as Johnny answer the phone and sit down. **

**"She's in the shower and is Kristina too?" said Johnny as he chuckle when Ethan just growl at him for asking. "She is" said Ethan as Johnny heard Katie calling for him upstairs. "I need to go see what she need" said Johnny as he laugh when Ethan protest and hang up the phone.**

**"What do you need?" said Johnny as he went to the bathroom door and stand there. "Can I borrow a shirt for tonight?" said Katie as she smile when he went to get one for her and return to give it to her. "Better?" said Johnny as the door open and she smile at him.**

** "You need the shower?" said Katie as she took her things out of the bathroom and put them in her bag. "I will be awhile" said Johnny as he went to take a shower and she went downstairs to sent text messages to Kristina.**

_**K- Torturing him is fun- Katie**_

_**K- If you don't come back by tomorrow we will know you are with him in his bed after doing it- Kristina**_

_**K- I don't see anything wrong with that- Katie**_

_**K- Later- Kristina**_

_**K- Ok- Katie**_

**"You still here?" said Johnny as he came downstairs in towel and went to get a drink. "Look like it" said Katie as she blush slightly and he chuckle then took a drink from his cup. "You want me and we know you do" said Johnny as he look at her and smile. "Maybe I do" said Katie as she smile when he laugh.**

**"Here" said Johnny as she came over to him and give her the cup. "Thanks" said Katie as she drank it all and put it on the table. "You staying?" said Johnny as they keep eye contact with each other and he move closer to her then they kiss. "The bed?" said Katie as they keep kissing and he had her against the couch. "You sure?" said Johnny as she nod then he took her to his bed all night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Johnny's**

**"I don't think we are going anywhere today" said Johnny as they were still in his bed and she was on his arm while laying on her stomach looking at him. "But we got to eat" said Katie as they laugh and she move to kiss him. **

**"The girls will come for you" said Johnny as he hover over her and she smile after he push her lightly over on her back looking up to him. "I doubt it" said Katie as he chuckle then kiss her neck tenderly. "Me either" said Johnny as he kiss her lip then they glance into each other eyes.**

**"I really like you Johnny" said Katie as he run his hand through her hair while his other hand was linked with her hand. "I will miss you once you leave and I like you too" said Johnny as they kiss and went for other round. **

**"I think we should get something to eat" said Katie as she smile at him and got up to the bathroom. "Johnny" said Katie as he got up and end up carrying her into the bathroom then they took a shower together.**

**"Kristina just go and we will meet you all later after we eat" said Katie as she was dressed and downstairs on her cellphone talking to Kristina. "How was he in bed?" said Kristina as she smile and Katie laugh. "The best" said Katie as they laugh and hang up then Johnny came downstairs. **

**"The best?" said Johnny as he look at her and she turn around to look at him. "How long you been standing there?" said Katie as she grab her purse and put her phone in it. "Just in time to hear last two words" said Johnny as he smile at her then get his phone and keys. "Ready?" said Katie as he laugh then they left.**

**Kelly's**

**"Here" said Johnny as they walk into Kelly's hand in hand and he led her to a chair. "Thanks" said Katie as they sit down and smile at him after he sit down. **

**"Johnny what are you doing with her?" said Molly as she smile at him and Katie laugh. "Just having lunch right?" said Johnny as Katie nod and he smile at them. "Sure and I know you got laid by the way" said Molly as she look at Johnny and she left laughing with Lila Rae. **

**"You met Molly right?" said Johnny as she nod then they had lunch. "She's Kristina's sister and the girl with her is Kaylie's sister Lila Rae" said Katie as he paid the bill and nod at her. "Want to go for a walk?" said Johnny as he smile at her while she seem to be thinking about it. "Sure" said Katie as they left and went to the docks.**

**Docks**

**"John does this mean we are together?" said Katie as he pull her into his arms and they kiss. "Sure we are" said Johnny as she kiss him and they smile at each other while resting their forehead together. **

**"Can we be together and live in different town?" said Katie as she have her arms around his neck and he look at her. "We can try to make it work and I can visit when I can" said Johnny as he have her look at him after she look away. "Ok. We are off the market. Are we in agreement?" said Katie as he grin at her and they kiss.**

**"Ahem" said Steve as he and Olivia smile at them while Johnny and Katie look at Steve and Olivia standing there. "Hi" said Katie as she look at them and smile while standing close to Johnny. "When did you two got together?" said Olivia as he smile and she look at them smiling. **

**"Last night" said Johnny as they smile and he hold Katie close to him. "Come on. Katie take care of him now that he's yours" said Olivia as they smile at her while they laugh. "Sure" said Katie as Steve and Olivia left them alone and walk to Kelly's.**

**"I hope she don't call my mom and tell her about us" said Katie as she rest her head against his chest and they laugh while he have his hands on her lower back. "You can run to catch up to ask her not to" said Johnny as she hit him playful and he laugh while he back away from her.**

** "You still want to go for a walk?" said Katie as she smile and turn around to leave then he grab her to pull her to him. "Yes with you" said Johnny as she linked their hand together and they left the docks.**

**Park**

**"I knew they would hook up eventually" said Kristina as she and Kaylie laugh after getting a text message from Molly and Lila Rae. "Here they come" said Kaylie as she smile and nod over to where they were coming from. "They are together" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed and keep watching them.**

**"Johnny! Johnny!" said Peter as he point to him and his playmates stop playing to look where Peter was pointing at. "Johnnnny!" said AJ as they run toward him. "I am sorry" said Johnny as he smile at Katie after hearing his name being call out and she smile at him.**

**"Me up!" said Destiny as he lift her up in his arms then the boys caught up to him. "Come and spin us around on that really fast please" said Skyler as they nod and smile at him after showing him what he was talking about.**

**"I better not because Lulu told me if I do that again she would kill me and I rather live" said Johnny as he put Destiny down and they pout with Johnny looking at them. "Not very fast" said Johnny as he can't seem to tell them no when they pout at him and they cheer.**

**"Come on mate I was told not to let them on that" said Ethan as he look at Johnny after he caught up to him and the kids. "Sorry we can't" said Johnny as they look to the ground and Johnny look behind himself. "Where did she go?" said Johnny as they look behind Johnny then look up to Johnny.**

**"Who?" said Peter as he smile at him. "The girl I was with?" said Johnny as AJ look around them then back to Johnny. "You mean her?" said AJ as he point to the swings where Katie, Kaylie and Kristina were talking and swinging at low level.**

**"Thank you AJ" said Johnny as he smile at the kids and look over to the swings. "Come push me" said Destiny as she drag him with her to the swings and he follow her while other kids return to the playground to play. "Better?" said Johnny as he look at Destiny as she swing.**

**"Yes thank you" said Destiny as she smile at him and he watch Katie swing close by. "Is she your girlfriend?" said Destiny as she laugh when he look at her and smile. "She is and she's beautiful" said Johnny as he look over to Katie after she got off her swing follow by Kaylie and Kristina.**

**"You are good with them" said Katie as she walk over to him to stand by him and he keep his eyes on her. "I have know them ever since I moved here and they are amazing kids" said Johnny as they kiss while Destiny stop the swing and went to join the kids playing.**

**"Johnny! Why are you kissing her?" said Skyler as he shout out to him from the playground. "Sky I am kissing her because we are together" said Johnny as he look at Skyler then look back at Katie and they smile at each other.**

**"A part of me want to stay but I missed my family" said Katie as they walk through the park holding hands after their friends had gather the kids to take them home. "Go see them. We will talk on the phone everyday" said Johnny as she smile at him and move closer to him then her arms went around his neck. **

**"We will. I will miss you once I am there" said Katie as he kiss her tenderly for few minutes and she back away to look at him. "Let's enjoy our time here" said Johnny as she agreed and they walk to his place to spend time together.**

**Two weeks later**

**"I will be at PVU in in three weeks" said Katie as she look at Johnny while being in his arms. "Be safe and take care of yourself. All of you in NYC" said Johnny as Katie nod and they kiss few times before he let her go.**

**"I will and you be safe" said Katie as she have his hand in hers and he look at their linked hands then back at her. "I promise I will try when you let it go" said Johnny as she smile and let his hand go then they keep looking at each other.**

**"You be safe for me and call me every night" said Ethan as he and Kristina came from Kelly's walking toward them. "Ready?" said Kaylie as she and Dean show up by them. "I am. I want to see you in three weeks" said Kristina as she walk to the car with Ethan following her.**

**"I will come once you call me to let me know you are back at the house I promise" said Ethan as they kiss and he let her in the car then close the door. "See you soon" said Katie as she turn around to walk toward the car and got in. ****"Katie I will come soon" said Johnny as he call out to her and she smile at him. They left to fly to NYC.**

**NYC**

**"This place is awesome" said Kristina as they were outside of the building Katie grew up with her family. ****"Wait until we go in and let's keep my relationship with Johnny under wraps" said Katie as ****she look at them while she give the valet her keys ****and ticket to the parking garage her family own for their cars while a bellboy took their bags upstairs. ****"Sure" said Kaylie as they agreed then went inside to meet Katie's family.**

**"Dad?" said Katie as she stood in the living room with Kaylie, Kristina and Dean while Sam and Ryan won't be back from Italy for two weeks. "Katie. I see you brought home some friends" said Jason as they hug and he motion for them all to sit down then he sit down after them. **

**"I like what you did to the place and it's amazing work" said Kristina as they smile at her and Jason chuckle. "This building have been in my family for a very long time. Katie I have a surprise for you" said Jason as he smile at the girls and whistle then the sound of footsteps got closer then Katie smile.**

**"Katie!" said William as he and his twin sister Lizzie came running toward her to hug her at the same time. "This is a nice surprise. I have missed you two and you both have been getting big every time I come home" said Katie as they watch her with the twins and the twins smile at her. **

**"Katie why you not come home for summer?" said Lizzie as she look at Katie who in turn look at her."I spent the summer with my friends and I brought them here with me" said Katie as she smile at the twins and motion to her friends then they look around the room at everyone.**

**"When are you leaving?" said William as he seem sad while looking at her. "In two weeks. Listen I need to talk to my dad about business and can you two go upstairs to your room for me?" said Katie as the twins look at her and Jason then nod in agreement. "Thank you and when I am done we will talk" said Katie as she smile at them and they went upstairs then she look at her dad.**

**"What business you want to talk to me about?" said Jason as he look at Katie who look at Kaylie who nod at her then she look back to Jason. "Do you know Lorenzo Alcazar?" said Katie as they look at him while he look at Katie and you could tell he was running those thoughts in his head.**

**"I did and it have been a long time since I have heard that name. Last I heard of him was that he and his family left the country never returned for all I knew" said Jason as he look at the girls while Kaylie look at him. **

**"We came back to Port Charles five years ago in June. I am Kaylie Rose Drake Alcazar second born of Lorenzo who is my dad" said Kaylie as they look at each other and he realize why she seem familiar because she remind him of Lorenzo.**

**"Now that explain why you look familiar now I know why just like Lorenzo and your mom?" said Jason as she smile at him and she felt comfortable to tell him. **

**"More like dad than mom. You should see my little sister Lila Rae and little brother Skyler. I met my dad when I was eight years old after my mom ran into my dad for the first time in eight and half years. Before you ask no they aren't together haven't been since she left him in Florida after the whole mess there. My parents remain good friends concerning their history" said Kaylie as she and Kristina giggle then they look at her.**

**"I can't believe my dad was behind it. The reason your mom left your dad for your safety while you were in the womb. If he never did that where will we be today?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie and Kaylie shake her head then look at her. **

**"Oh no we are not going there Kristina. I wouldn't have met you, the boys and Dean. Ethan and Johnny. I would have met my Drake family eventually Peter too. My little brothers and Lila Rae won't be here. Diego I may met him later on who know what the future have in store for us" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina and Kristina agreed.**

**"You are Sonny's daughter?" said Jason as they look at him and Kaylie spoke up on Kristina's behalf. "She's my best friend and have been for a very long time. I intended on having her around for a long time" said Kaylie as she look at him and Kristina then look at him. **

**"Yes I am and I don't know my dad that well. I see him sometime when I am home from Pine Valley University. He and Jason was released four days after I graduated from high school" said Kristina as they look at her and Jason nod at her.**

**"Katie" said Jami as she show up and they hug. "Mom. I met Olivia and she want you to call her" said Katie as she smile while her friends laugh. "It have been a long time since we spoke and it would be nice to catch up with her" said Jami as she smile at Katie then Katie and her friends went upstairs. **

**"What if she told your mom abut Johnny?" said Kaylie as she smile and Katie look at her. "If it happen then it happened" said Katie as they agreed and spent two weeks in NYC before going back to Pine Valley for classes.**

**A month later**

**Katie/Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Hey boys" said Kristina as Ethan kiss her then she let Ethan and Johnny in. "Where's Katie?" said Johnny as she smile and look at him then look toward the stairs. "Upstairs in her room" said Kristina as Johnny went upstairs and she lead Ethan over to the couch. **

**"I missed you" said Kristina as she and Ethan went to sit on the couch. "I love you. I missed you too" said Ethan as she grin at him and they kiss then she put in a movie. "I love you" said Kristina as they cuddle and have a blanket covering them then they watch the movie.**

**Katie's room**

**"Katie" said Johnny as he enter the room and lock the door. "Johnny" said Katie as she came out of the bathroom to see him and went to hug him. "I missed you" said Katie as they kiss and he lift her up against the door. "I missed you too" said Johnny as they kiss then he move them to the bed. **

**"I want something long term and serious. After I get settle in my career I would like to get settle down with someone. I would like to come home to have someone there to talk to about work" said Katie as he look at her while hovering over her and kiss her. "I am all yours" said Johnny as she smile and kiss him. **

**"Good" said Katie as they made love. ****"I really like you Katie" said Johnny as he look at her and sit up. "I love you" said Katie as she sit up to kiss him and he smile at her. "I will get there" said Johnny as they kiss and Katie pull back away from him. **

**"We better go downstairs" said Katie as she went to take a shower then he went to join her. "I could go for some food" said Johnny as they got dressed and went downstairs. "Hey" said Katie as she and Johnny came downstairs and they all look at her.**

**"About time you two came out of her room" said Ethan as he smile at them and others laugh. "The kitchen?" said Johnny as he look at Katie and she smile at him. Katie show him the way to the kitchen with Johnny taking her along with him. "John" said Katie as they were kissing with her against the counter. ****"What's for dinner?" said Johnny as he kiss her and he let her go look for something to make.**

**"How long?" said Ethan as he and Johnny look at each other then the girls came in and got some things out. "July fifth" said Johnny as Ethan laugh then Johnny smile and Katie walk over to him. **

**"July fifth?" said Katie as she look at him and they smile at each other. "Let's make our own homemade pizzas. Sam and Ryan are not home yet" said Kaylie as she smile at them while Dean get the pans out and Ethan got all pizza dough for everyone on the counter.**

**"What's going on in here?" said Sam as he and Ryan enter the kitchen to Kaylie, Katie, Johnny, Dean, Ethan and Kristina creating a mess while making their own homemade pizzas. "Making pizzas" said Kristina as they laugh and Dean set the timer while Kaylie move their trays to the oven then Kristina start cleaning up. **

**"Sound good" said Sam as he and Ryan went to create their own pizzas while Katie put the stuff away that they are done with in the refrigerators. Then they had dinner hours later the night passed by.**

**A month later**

**Katie/Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"You ok?" said Ryan as he look at Katie on the couch since they were in the living room studying for exams. ****"If I don't remember this on the exam I fail because I can't keep my mind on this" said Katie as she look at him.**

**"But on that hot boyfriend of yours?" said Sam as they laugh while Katie blush. "Been a month since I saw him" said Katie as Ethan reach out to take the book from her and look at it.**

**"Well not that I blame you. There's exams on bone and muscles?" said Ethan as the girls laugh and the door knock sound. "We have to learn everything about body parts and stuff. Names the list of medicines" said Riley as he smile since he and Jamie came out there to visit for the weekend. **

**"I got it" said Katie as she went to get the door and smiled when she see Johnny standing there. "Hi baby" said Johnny as she let him in and they kiss. "I missed you" said Katie as he follow her into the living room and sit down by her. "I miss you too" said Johnny as she smile at him then took her book back from Ethan.**

**"At least I come here every other weekend" said Ethan as they look at him while others were studying. "Different kind of work" said Johnny as he look at Ethan and sit back by her. **

**"True. I work for you sometime and at Haunted Star" said Ethan as he look over to Kristina who is looking at the book and her notes while Kaylie was writing in her notebook and reading her book. **

**"You know where my room is if you are tired" said Katie as she look at him and he smile at her. "Ok" said Johnny as he kiss her then get his bag and went upstairs to her room.**

**Katie's Room**

**"Done studying?" said Johnny as he smile at her when she came into her room and close the door. "For now" said Katie as she smile and join him in her bed. "Night" said Johnny as he hold her in his arms and they sleep.**

**A evening two weeks later**

**"Hi" said Johnny as he was watching her sleep and she woke up. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" said Katie as he smile at her and tuck her hair behind her ear. "An hour" said Johnny as they kiss and she sit up by him.**

**"Want a tour of the campus and get coffee?" said Katie as he nod to the end table by her bed. "You left to get coffee" said Katie as she smile a him and drink her coffee. "I had to make some calls" said Johnny as he smile at her and she snuggle close to him. ****"What calls?" said Katie as he kiss her forehead.**

**"It's business" said Johnny as she put her coffee on the table and look at him. ****"I know all about mob business. My older brother Nick work with my dad and James too who is his partner. Nick and James have twins William and Lizzie that I adore as much I love them" said Katie as she show him the picture of her with her brother and his family.**

**Kaylie and Dean's room**

**"In our early days you were writing in a journal like that one" said Dean as he enter the bedroom and close the door. "In my high school I wrote all about my high school sweetheart" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "High School, You mind?" said Dean as he sit by her and pick up one of her journals.**

** "Sure" said Kaylie as he skip some pages in the journal and chuckle. "My boyfriend is sweet and cute. Planning Abby's wedding is busy as I go to work, practice, games and school. Just done talking to Kristina about hooking up Sam and Ryan we can tell they like each other. I am telling them" said Dean as he run out of the door with her after him.**

**"Dean" said Kaylie as he laugh and give the journal to Sam and Ryan. "Hooking up Sam and Ryan we can tell they like each other" said Ryan as they laugh and Kristina came over to them. "I love Dean" said Sam as he look through the journal and Kaylie took it back.**

**"Thief, traitor" said Kaylie as she left Sam and Ryan's room. "Baby we were playing" said Dean as he smile at her and sit on the bed. "How about this one. Dean can be idiot, dork, adorkable" said Kaylie as she look at him and he move close to her. **

**"You are going to get it" said Dean as he tickle her and they end up laughing. "I give up" said Kaylie as they kiss and talk all night.**

**Kristina's room**

**"Do you have a journal?" said Ethan as he look at Kristina and sit by her. "If I had one it would said I love Ethan one hundred times" said Kristina as he grin at her and she was sitting on her bed reading her book. **

**"Where is it then?" said Ethan as he smile at her and sit by her. "I love you and there was no journal" said Kristina as they smile at each other. "If there was one I would want to read it" said Ethan as they laugh and he kiss her.**

**"That's one reason why" said Kristina as he smile and kiss her shoulder. "I threated Anthony over you and I would do anything for you" said Ethan as she smile and look at Ethan. **

**"I know" said Kristina as he put the bookmark in her book and put it on the table by her. "I love you too" said Ethan as she kiss him and they spend the night talking.**

**Guest bedroom**

**"I have missed all the fun" said Riley as he laugh and lay on the bed. "We did" said Jamie as he look at him and smile. "I haven't ask for your career?" said Riley as he look over to where Jamie was sitting at. **

**"I plan to start my own construction company" said Jamie as Riley laugh and sit up to face him. "I want my house build by the time I graduate" said Riley as Jamie tackle him to the bed and tickle him. "It will take time to start it and build it. Find work and jobs to do first then who know" said Jamie as he lay down by him.**

**Katie's room**

**"What was going on?" said Johnny as he look at her from where he is sitting on her bed. "Kaylie had this journal Dean was reading one of them then ran out to tell Sam who show Ryan. Kristina and Kaylie had a hand getting Sam and Ryan together. Kristina got Jamie and Riley together" said Katie as they laugh and he look at her.**

**"Kristina and Jamie had a special kind of relationship before Riley came in the picture. Riley knew about it" said Johnny as she look at him in amazement and they end up talking all night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Four months later**

**Campus**

**"This year flew by already and almost time for us to go home for the summer" said Sam as Ryan look up from his bag he was looking inside. "We should talk about wedding" said Ryan as they walk to the coffee house and Sam open the door. "We will soon" said Sam as they went inside and met their friends at the counter. **

**"Ladies" said Ryan as they smile at the boys while waiting on the drinks. ****"Been busy?" said Katie as they agreed and the boys order their drinks. "Ready to go home?" said Kristina as Ryan yawn and agreed then they laugh. "I got the coffee" said Sam as he smile at Ryan and some of them start leaving. "Let's go" said Kristina as they left walking home.**

**Katie/Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Tomorrow's our last day here and going home" said Dean as he was at home with Kaylie while others were out. "Two more years" said Kaylie as the door open and close then their friends appear into the room.**

**"Hey" said Ryan as he and Sam smile at them then went to the kitchen while others went upstairs. "Still updating them" said Sam as he look at his recipe book he made. "Our business will be the best" said Ryan as he smile at Sam and let the dogs inside then they spent the night studying.**

**Next day**

_**S- Where are you?- Ryan**_

_**R- Cafe- Sam**_

_**S- Be there soon- Ryan**_

_**R- No rush really- Sam**_

_**S- I am hungry- Ryan**_

_**R- See you soon- Sam**_

_**S- Order me lunch- Ryan**_

_**R- On it- Sam**_

_**S- Thank you- Ryan**_

_**R- You are welcome- Sam**_

**Campus cafe**

**"Sam" said Kaylie as he look at her when she sit down by him. "All done with the classes?" said Sam as they smile at her. "All done and ready to go home" said Kaylie as Dean and Ryan show up. "Me too baby" said Dean as he hug her then sit down by her.**

**"Sammy where is the food?" said Ryan as he sit down by Sam and look at him. "Come with me to get lunch for all of us" said Kristina as she came over and look at Ryan then he and Kristina went to get lunch for their group.**

**"I plan to settle in Brooklyn with Ryan" said Sam as he check his phone for the time and put it away. "We will be back to Port Charles and we got to stay in touch" said Kaylie as he laugh and agreed with her. "We will I promise" said Sam as Dean came over with the drinks along with Katie.**

**"Next year is my last year here" said Katie as they look at her and smile at her. "Dig in and Katie we got some for you too" said Ryan as he and Kristina brought enough lunch for them. "Goody" said Katie as they laugh and sit down to have lunch then they went home to pack.**

**Katie/Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**Katie's room**

**"Hi mom" said Katie as she answer her phone and heard her voice. "Are you on your way here?" said Jami as Katie look by her at her family pictures. **

**"I am still at the house and I am going to see my boyfriend in Port Charles where he live. We are attending a wedding in a day. I came home for Thanksgiving and Christmas after spending three weeks with him before leaving for Christmas with you all then left on New Year's Eve to him" said Katie as she sit on her bed and smile at the thought of seeing Johnny soon. **

**"You really love him do you?" said Jami as they smile and Katie look at the picture with her and Johnny in it. ****"I love him mom. He's amazing and sweet" said Katie as she got up to finish packing her bags and made her bed. "Spend time with him and come see us before you start your last year at PVU" said Jami as she agreed.**

** "Mom I want to move to Port Charles next summer to be with him" said Katie as she sit down and wait for her answer. "If it is what you want to be with him then you can" said Jami as they smile and she got her things ready to go. "Thanks mom" said Katie as they hang up and went outside.**

**Kristina's room**

**"Ethan" said Kristina as he call her on her cell phone. "I missed you and you ready to go home for the summer?" said Ethan as they smile. "I am and glad I live with you. I can't wait for the wedding" said Kristina as he chuckle. "See you soon" said Ethan as she agreed then they hang up. ****She took the bags out to the car then got Rose in the car.**

**Outside**

**"We should get moving since Dante and Lulu's wedding is in a day" said Sam as they got the cars pack and check their rooms to be sure everything is done. "Rose is going home and Casey is at mom's. Mike is staying here with other two" said Ryan as they got in the cars and left to fly to Port Charles.**

**A day later**

**Lulu and Dante's wedding**

**Dante and Lulu's**

**"Hi" said Peter as he let Kaylie, Katie and Kristina inside. "You are marrying my brother Dante today" said Kristina as she smile at Lulu and they hug. ****"You still with my brother Ethan?" said Lulu as they laugh and Kristina smile. ****"I am" said Kristina as Maxie show up and they start to leave for the church.**

**"Ready? the limo is here" said Kaylie as she look at them while Peter and Katie went to the limo. "We got everything" said Kristina as they were done with hair, nails and makeups hours ago. **

**"We will change at the church" said Maxie as they grab all things they need and left to the church in the limo then Kristina check her cellphone and she smile at the message.**

_**K- Is my sister really getting married today?- Ethan**_

_**E- She is to my oldest brother Dante- Kristina**_

**Church**

**"You look great" said Katie as she help Peter with his suit while the bridesmaids got their dresses on. "You look pretty even for Johnny?" said Peter as he grin and she laugh while looking at him. "I love Johnny" said Katie as she smile when Peter giggle and they hug. **

**"Hey ladies" said Diego as he slip into the bride's room and smile at them. ****"Peter I am going to see Dante you want to come?" said Kristina as he smile at her and walk over to her. "Sure" said Peter as he hold to Kristina's hand and she look over to Lulu.**

**"I am going to take him and check on Dante since he's my brother. Lulu will be my sister in law" said Kristina as she got her flowers and look at Lulu smiling. **

**"We will be sisters again when you marry my brother Ethan" said Lulu as she and Kaylie laugh when Kristina blush. "I got to go check on the boys" said Kristina as she and Peter left to go see Dante. ****"You know Pete would be happy that you are getting married and Peter adore him" said Diego as he look at Lulu and they hug.**

**"Almost four years ago I would have married Pete and had Peter but I lost him and had Peter. I loved Pete with part of my heart but I love Dante with my whole heart and everything he's perfect for me" said Lulu as they smile at each other and he hug Kaylie to him while looking at her.**

**"Maybe you and Dante were meant to be together and Peter being born. Peter carry his father's name and he is truly Pete's son. He have been your world for almost four years and Dante waiting for you at the alter" said Diego as she smile at the thought of marrying him. **

**"I love my little man. He's my only baby and we have been talking about having another baby" said Lulu as she look at Diego and Kaylie. ****"Hold off on that baby thing and get you hitch first cupcake" said Luke as she laugh and hug him. **

**"Next year then?" said Lulu as they laugh. "You two want to walk me out there?" said Diego as they look at Diego, Kaylie and Katie. "Go ahead" said Lulu as she smile and they left the room.**

**"Hey beautiful" said Johnny as she turn around to see him standing by her. "You look great in the suit" said Katie as he grin at her and they kiss. "Did I mention how beautiful you are in that dress?" said Johnny as she chuckle and look at him smiling. **

**"Twice now thanks. I love you" said Katie as she have her arms around his neck to kiss him. "I love you too" said Johnny as they linked their hands and see the guests arriving for the wedding.**

**"Hi Johnny" said Peter as he grin at them and they look at him. "You look nice" said Johnny as he smile at him and Peter look at them both. "Katie said I look great" said Peter as they laugh and Johnny look over to Katie by him. **

**"She said the same thing to me" said Johnny as he smile at Katie and she smile at them. "He said I look pretty even for you?" said Katie as she smile when Johnny laugh and agreed with Peter. "You look very beautiful for me" said Johnny as she blush and he kiss her cheek.**

**"Let's go since he is out there waiting. My little girl getting married and your mom would be proud of you" said Luke as they hug then leave to the alter. **

**"Here we go" said Katie as she, Johnny, Peter, Emma, Kaylie, Dean, Kristina and Ethan look at Lulu and Luke coming toward them. "It's time Katie" said Lulu as she smile at her and Johnny. "Ok" said Katie as she and Johnny went inside for them to get start.**

** "Ready little sister?" said Ethan as he and Kristina smile at Lulu. "I am what about my little guy?" said Lulu as she look down to Peter. "I am ready mom" said Peter as he smile at them.**

**Alter**

**Maxie and Lucky went first then Ethan and Kristina, Kaylie and Dean as they went to Bride and Groom side then Emma and Peter. While this was happening the photographer was talking pictures of everyone. **

**Here come the bride theme play as everyone stand up then Lulu and Luke walk toward Dante. Dante step down as Luke give her to him. They step up at the altar as the priest begin to speak. "Who give this woman in marriage?" said the priest. "Her mother and I do" said Luke as they smile then they all sit down.**

**"Our couple chose to say their own vows today and Lulu will begin but Kaylie, Kristina and Peter will light a candle for Pete who left behind a little boy with Lulu in his death but never forgotten" said the priest as Kaylie, Kristina and Peter light the candle together then return to their place.**

**Lulu start her vows.**

**"Dante we met before my son turned one. We have the good times and others but our love grew stronger every step we took and I love you more then and now. I promise to be your loving wife, your best friend, and the mother of your children until the day I die" said Lulu as they smile.**

**"Dante you may start with your vows" said the priest.**

**"You came into my life when you walked into Kelly's looking beautiful and from that moment I knew I will love you forever. You are my best friend and I promise to be your loving husband, your best friend, and the father of your children until the day I die" said Dante as he smile as they exchange rings ****and light a candle with Peter for family of three.**

**Then the priest said. ****"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"Then they kiss. Everyone clap for them then they left.**

**Lulu and Dante's reception**

**Metro Court**

**"The wedding was beautiful" said Johnny as he smile at Lulu and they hug. "I like Katie and she's good for you" said Lulu as he smile and look over to Katie for a minute. "Thanks" said Johnny as she smile at him and Olivia came to them.**

**"Thanks for letting me have Peter while you and Dante are off on your honeymoon. He will be fine. You can call anytime to talk to him" said Olivia as they smile at her and Lulu hug her. "I will" said Lulu as Dante came over to her and they look at him.**

**"Do I want to know what's going on here?" said Dante as they laugh at him. "We were talking about me having Peter for two weeks and he's in love with Katie" said Olivia as Lulu and Olivia laugh while Johnny and Dante look at them. **

**"I am" said Johnny as he look at Lulu, Olivia and Dante. "Hey Dante" said Katie as they hug while Johnny, Lulu and Olivia laugh. "Been a long time since I have seen you. You three what is funny?" said Dante as he look at Katie and they smile while looking at Johnny, Lulu and Olivia.**

**"You didn't tell him?" said Katie as she look at Johnny and Olivia while Johnny reach out to Katie and brought her close to him. "You two?" said Dante as he look at Katie and Johnny while Olivia and Lulu start laughing. **

**"There's three mob boss in this room and three cops. We don't talk on regular basis" said Johnny as Katie agreed and smile at him. "No. He have no idea you were here few times and last summer" said Olivia as Johnny look at Dante and Dante look at them.**

** "Take good care of her or I will call her brothers on you" said Dante as he look at Johnny and they shake hands on it. ****"I will. I thought you have one brother?" said Johnny as he nod at Dante then look over to Katie. "He mean Nick and James" said Katie as she smile at him and they kiss.**

**"Hey" said Sam as he and his family came over to them. "Let's dance" said Katie as he and Johnny left them alone to dance. "I really missed you since we got back from spring break" said Johnny as she have her arms around his neck and he hold her close to him. "Me too" said Katie as they kiss and dance together.**

**"My sister married your brother Dante" said Ethan as he chuckle and sit by her while looking at her. "They are good match and Peter's a happy little boy in the world. Look at him he's having the best time of his life" said Kristina as they laugh at the scene of Peter dancing on the floor with his cousins. **

**"The wedding was beautiful" said Kristina as she smile at him and he agreed with her. "You are the most beautiful girl here with me. I would kiss you but your dad is here and have you told him yet?" said Ethan as they smile then she look over to Sonny talking to her brothers and Molly. **

**"I am twenty years old and I can kiss you if I want to" said Kristina as they kiss then Kaylie grab Kristina away from Ethan and they went to catch the bride's flowers.**

**"Kristina you aren't getting married for long time" said Sonny as he chuckle and the whole room watch them. "When will that be?" said Kristina as she hold her flowers while looking at him. ****"In next 30 decades?" said Sonny as they laugh and hug then Kristina look over to Ethan smiling at her.**

**"Dad. I have been seeing someone for two years and it's Ethan. He's here with me and I love him" said Kristina as she look at him while they went to talk at the bar for him to get a drink. "Luke's son Ethan?" said Sonny as she nod while looking at him. **

**"That's him. He love me and we are happy. I want you to be happy for me" said Kristina as he agreed and they hug then she went back to Ethan. ****"I can't believe you caught the bride's flowers when Lulu threw it out into the air" said Ethan as he smile at her after she sit down by him.**

**"It was my turn and Kaylie caught Abby's. I told him and he seem fine about our relationship" said Kristina as he smile then she brought up the lace thing that Dante took off her leg that he caught. **

**"Want to dance?" said Ethan as he got up and show her his hand. "Sure. I am going to marry you someday" said Kristina as they went to dance and they smile then dance together and Kristina rest her head on him.**

**"Diego" said Peter as Diego pick him up and look at him after he was standing middle of the room. "You alright?" said Diego as he nod and hug him while his arms were around his neck. **

**"I got nervous because I don't know everyone here" said Peter as he rest his head on his shoulder and Diego kiss his head. "It's ok you are fine I promise" said Diego as he rub his back to comfort him.**

**"Grandma" said Dante as he found his grandma telling Lulu about Dante as a little boy and she smile at him when he came over to them. "I will be back" said Lulu as she look over to Diego and Peter then got concern. "Ok" said Dante as they watch her go to Diego. **

**"Is he ok?" said Lulu as Peter reach out to her when he saw her by them. ****"It must be too much for him and half of the room are strangers to him" said Diego as she hug Peter to her and kiss his head.**

**"He's almost four. Peter everyone in this room is family now and you are fine. I know I kept you with my friends and our families all the time. You are my special little boy" said Lulu as he look at her and nod then they smile.**

**"Ok. You see Kaylie?" said Peter as she smile at him and she nod. "I did. You want to go to her?" said Lulu as he nod and they smile at him. ****"Kaylie keep him close" said Lulu as she give Peter to her and she nod then she return to Dante.**

**"Sure. What's matter? you was doing fine earlier" said Kaylie as she have him on her lap and he look at her. "I got nervous and Diego got me" said Peter as he look on the table. "You have nothing to worry about little man" said Kaylie as she look at him and he look at her in return.**

**"Your cousins are right there by Kristina and Ethan. There's Johnny and Katie over there. Everyone you know is by door, window and bar even the dance floor nothing could happen because who would want to face a army if they tried to take one of the kids out of here. **

**I swear if you disappear we will find you I promise. My mom and Aidan are PI. You have Alcazar, Devane, Drake, Kristina's family, even yours, Katie and Johnny on your side. That's a big army to take on. We all have something under our sleeve if anything happen and it could happen anywhere not to mention Pete" said Kaylie as Peter smile at her and they hug. **

**"You always said the right things" said Peter as she smile at him and agreed with him. "That is what cousins are for" said Kaylie as they went to dance with others. ****"Today was amazing day" said Dean as he dance with Kaylie and she smile at him.**

**"I think Pete's up there looking over us and happy that we went on because that would be what he want" said Kaylie as she smile and he kiss her. "He is" said Dean as they went to dance together one more time. ****"I am ready for summer" said Kristina as she look up to Ethan then they kiss few times.**

**"Me too" said Ethan as she smile at him and he have her in his arms. ****"Hey" said Kaylie as she and Dean came over to them after dancing. "Is Peter ok?" said Kristina as they look at her and she smile. **

**"He is fine and he's staying close to Luke for now. It have been a long day for him and his mom got married" said Kaylie as they smile and Kristina agreed with her. ****"You good?" said Johnny as he pick Peter up and he nod while smiling at him.**

**"I have nothing to worry about now" said Peter as they smile and Johnny agreed. "True" said Johnny as Peter hug him. "I am thirsty" said Peter as they went to get some drinks and Katie join them.**

**"Will my sister marry your brother Ethan?" said Dante as he look over to Lulu after he notice them kissing. "They will I am sure of it" said Lulu as she smile at him. "Peter's four this August" said Lulu as she smile at Peter who was dancing with her nephews and niece. **

**"He's having a time of his life" said Dante as she agreed and they kiss. "It's toast time since we ate and no cake have been touch. Kristina?" said Kaylie as she smile at her and Kristina got up to go over to her.**

**"I remember the day we met. I am glad to have you in my life also for Lulu and Peter. He adored you Dante and I wish you all the happiness in the world" said Kristina as she smile and went over to Ethan. **

**"I remember when we brought him to meet dad. He was nervous I mean who wouldn't. We got along later on and now he fit in just fine. I like us going to baseball games and talk about baseball" said Morgan as they laugh then others got their turn.**

**"I am nervous to leave Peter with Olivia for two weeks" said Lulu as she smile at Dante then look over to Peter. "He will be fine" said Dante as she look at him and he kiss her. **

**"I love you" said Lulu as she look back to Peter who was looking at them. "I love you too" said Dante as they look at Peter and smile. "That's my little boy" said Lulu as Peter came over to them and Lulu got him into her arms.**

**"When we go home?" said Peter as he look at them. "You are going with Olivia remember?" said Lulu as she smile and Dante look at them. "I know" said Peter as he hug her and she hold him in her arms then kiss his head. **

**"I will miss him" said Dante as he smile and they look at him. "I will miss you two" said Peter as they smile at him and they went to have some cake. "He's a amazing boy I raised" said Lulu as she look at Dante and Peter.**

** "We should go put him to bed since we aren't leaving until tomorrow morning" said Dante as they got up and Maxie came over. ****"I will clean up here and call me if you need anything" said Maxie as she smile at them and Lulu hug her. "I will help" said Matt as Peter look at him and smile at him while he talk to Maxie.**

**"Olivia we are going home with Peter and we will drop him off on our way to the airport" said Lulu as she went over to her with Peter and Dante. "I can get him and drop you two off" said Olivia as she look at them and they agreed. **

**"Ok" said Dante as they hug and Dante pick up Peter. "Good. I will be there early in the morning" said Olivia as she and Steve smile at them. "Night ma" said Dante as they left to go home for the night.**

**Devanes**

**"My feet felt much better" said Kaylie as she took her heels off while sitting on her bed. "You are beautiful" said Dean as he sit by her and they kiss. "Unzip my dress" said Kaylie as she got up and he pull the zipper down on her dress then she went to change for bed. **

**"I felt like I want to sleep" said Dean as he lay back and close his eyes. "Handsome boy you got to change" said Kaylie as she sit on him then kiss him. "Bathroom's next door right?" said Dean as she smile at him and nod. "Lock the door" said Kaylie as she giggle and they went to sleep hours later.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Thanks" said Kristina as he carry her to the bed and put her there. "You are welcome" said Ethan as they kiss and she undo his tie to take it off. "I enjoy the wedding and being there with you" said Kristina as he kiss her again then back away from her.**

** "Good night" said Ethan as she giggle and pull him on the bed then they lay down kissing. "Sweet dreams" said Kristina as he chuckle and went to the bathroom. "Phone is off limits" said Ethan as he took the phone from her and they laugh when he put it away. "I was waiting for you" said Kristina as they cuddle and sleep.**

**_K/K- I am marrying Ethan someday- Kristina_**

**_K/K- I am going first with Dean- Kaylie_**

**_K/K- Then there goes me and Johnny to the alter- Katie_**

**Johnny's**

**"Hey baby put the phone away" said Johnny as she look at him coming to her in the bedroom and she put it away. "I enjoy tonight" said Katie as she look up to him standing by her. "Me too we had a good time" said Johnny as he sit down by her to kiss her and lay her back down on the bed then later they went to sleep.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Four weeks later**

**Johnny's**

**"It's my last year at PVU. Yes I did applied for intern at GH and NYC areas. If I get in to GH I will decide where to live. Johnny gave me a key to his place and I don't think he's ready for me to move in with him" said Katie as she was talking to Kristina on her cellphone then they hang up when she enter Johnny's apartment and went to the bedroom.**

**"Hey" said Katie as she look at him and he was shirtless. "Come here" said Johnny as he smile at her and she laugh at him. "I love you" said Katie as she walk toward him and he kiss her. "I love you too" said Johnny as they smile and she let him put a shirt on then he look at her while she smile at him.**

**"You have something to tell me?" said Johnny as she nod then they went downstairs to sit on the couch. "Have you thought about us moving in together next summer?" said Katie as she look at him and he think about it. **

**"I would like that if you move in with me beside you live here when you are in town. You have left some stuff here since we first got together" said Johnny as she hug him and they kiss. **

**"It's almost a year for us" said Katie as she look at him and trace her finger on his face while he was looking at her. "What is on your mind?" said Johnny as they were laying on the couch for awhile in silence.**

**"I got a letter from General Hospital before I came here and I haven't open it" said Katie as she look at Johnny and they got up. "I will open it then" said Johnny as he smile at her and she went to get it for him. **

**"What did it say?" said Katie as she watch him open the letter and read it. "You got in" said Johnny as he smile at her and they hug then she read the letter. "Now I will have to tell my family that I am moving to Port Charles" said Katie as they smile and left to Kelly's.**

**Haunted Star**

**"Ciders?" said Kristina as she came down the steps and look at Ethan. "Right out of cuba my underage girl" said Ethan as he smile at her when she laugh at his comment toward her. "In November I will be twenty one" said Kristina as he agreed and they kiss. **

**"When you turn 21 I am buying you drinks" said Ethan as they laugh and she follow him over to the bar while he stock up the bar. "Can you get away for lunch before working tonight?" said Kristina as she pout when he turn around to look at her and chuckle. **

**"We can go because I am hungry for food" said Ethan as she hop off the stool and he have her arm around her while they left to Kelly's.**

**Kelly's**

**"I am really happy that you are back here in my arms" said Johnny as they were sitting outside of Kelly's with her on his lap having coffee while waiting on their food. "Me too" said Katie as she smile and they kiss. "Ahem" said Ethan as he and Kristina were at their table when they look at them. **

**"You two ready for lunch?" said Kristina as they nod and smile at her. "I will go see if they are done" said Johnny as she got up and he went inside. ****"I will get the coffees" said Ethan as he smile at Kaylie and went inside while Kaylie went over to Katie and Kristina.**

**"We talked and I am moving in with Johnny next summer" said Katie as she smile and they hug her. "I am buying a house when I graduate" said Kaylie as they look at her and smile. "Jobs" said Kristina as they agreed on that. **

**"I got in at General Hospital" said Katie as they smile and Johnny brought dinner over to Katie in to go bag. "Here's lunch" said Johnny as he look at the girls and smile. "Coffee?" said Kristina as they laugh when he went back inside.**

**"What are you pretties doing out here?" said Anthony as Katie glare at him and they got up."I would like it that you leave us alone" said Katie as Ethan and Johnny came out with coffee and lunch bags. "Leave them alone" said Johnny as he and Ethan step in front of Kristina and Katie.**

** "I warned you old man" said Ethan as he glare at him. "I was just leaving" said Anthony as he look at them. "Do me a favor and stay gone for good this time" said Ethan as Anthony left. "We are fine" said Katie as Johnny and Katie hug. "We are out of here" said Johnny as he grab the bag with their lunch in it while she got their coffees and they left.**

**Forester's**

**"Hey" said Dean as he look at Kaylie when she came in with food and close his door to lock it. "I had other run in with Anthony and I like you without shirt on right now" said Kaylie as she put their lunch on the table with coffees while he look at her after putting on his shirt. **

**"Alone?" said Dean as she look at Dean. "I was with Kristina, Katie, Ethan and Johnny at Kelly's" said Kaylie as they hug and he smile at her. "I don't want anything to happen to you and I want you to be safe" said Dean as they kiss then sit down to eat.****" I know. You free tonight? I missed you" said Kaylie as she pout and look at him since he have been working with his dad ever since they got home for the summer.**

**"I missed you too baby. I have work tonight" said Dean as they were almost done with lunch and he keep looking at her. "I love spending time with my family lately but it's my boyfriend that I want the most" said Kaylie as she look at him and she was done eating. "Come here" said Dean as he lead her over to his bed and she sit on his lap. **

**"Dean" said Kaylie as he kiss her and her arms were around his neck. ****"I am trying to save money to give you what you want. I already got that engagement ring you wanted and I am paying it off on my credit card that my dad trusted me with" said Dean as she smile at him and kiss him.**

**"I don't care if you are rich or poor. That ring was expensive. I love you for who you are. I did loved all the gifts and stuff you have done for me but being with you is what I want the most" said Kaylie as they smile and he kiss her. "I love you. I got to go to work and I will get some time in for us" said Dean as they got up and clean up the table. "Good" said Kaylie as they hug and left.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"There is this group called the crew that is being run by Johnny" said Ethan as they were at their place having lunch. "Do I know the crew?" said Kristina as she look at him while she took some sip of her coffee. **

**"You know them well. Right now it is only me, John, Diego and Michael. Johnny asked Dean to be in. He agreed and he's joining us in a year" said Ethan as he drink his coffee and sit back on the couch to look at her. "Does their girlfriends know?" said Kristina as she smile at him and he chuckle while smiling at her.**

**"I don't know if they do know about it. We patrol town for rivals and stuff" said Ethan as they clean up and he have Kristina by him. "Just be safe for me" said Kristina as he nod in agreement and they kiss when they heard someone knocking on her door. **

**"I have to go to work and be home late" said Ethan as they had open the door to see Kaylie and Karla standing there. "Ok" said Kristina as she smile and let them in while Ethan left.**

**Johnny's**

**"I will have to go talk to him again" said Johnny as they were at his place eating lunch. "I will go visit Kristina while you go see him. Does he know we are together?" said Katie as they look at each other. **

**"No. I am going out to talk to dad and you stay safe" said Johnny as he got up and got ready to go. "Be safe John" said Katie as he smile at her and they kiss then he left.**

**"Hey" said Olivia as Katie open the door and let her in since she call her over to talk. "Want some coffee? he's out right now" said Katie as she went to get other cup of coffee. "Thanks" said Oliva as she drink her coffee and they sit down. **

**"I got in at General Hospital" said Katie as she sit down comfortable with the blanket on the couch. "That's awesome and Steve work there" said Olivia as Katie look at her and they smile. "I am moving in with John" said Katie as they hug and her cellphone ring.**

_**K- Ethan left to work. You still at home? Kaylie and Karla are at my place- Kristina**_

_**K- You three come over here. Olivia's here- Katie**_

_**K- Be there- Kristina**_

**"Do you remember this?" said Olivia as she show Katie the picture after she let them in. "Me and Dante as kids" said Katie as Kristina look at it by her. "You have any goods on him?" said Kristina as she smile and Katie laugh. ****"Playing baseball, drive my brother crazy, going to the games. learn everything about cars and rules of baseball" said Katie as she and Olivia laugh.**

**"I was at Dante's last week" said Olivia as they look at her. "And?" said Kristina as Kaylie and Karla watch them. "I have better idea" said Olivia as she smile at the girls. "Surprise Dante?" said Katie as they laugh and agreed. **

**"Let's do it I know he's off today" said Kristina as they look at Katie and she got up. "Let me go change" said Katie as she ran upstairs to change to go out. "We can go" said Katie as they left.**

**Dante and Lulu's**

**"How was the honeymoon?" said Kristina as Dante open the door to them smiling at him. "Ma Where's Peter?" said Dante as he let them in and they sit down. "He ran off with Maxie and Matt again" said Olivia as they laugh. **

**"That's our Peter those days" said Kaylie as she smile and they agreed. "Where's Peter?" said Lulu as she came downstairs to look at them. "Maxie" said Dante as he look over to Lulu and she got the door.**

**"Mommy I found this puppy for free" said Peter as he show her a month old black lab puppy in his arms. "You are almost four and having a puppy is alot to care for. There's dog food, vet visits, training" said Lulu as he pout and she smile at him. **

**"We got to go. Bye little man" said Maxie as she smile while she got in the car with Matt. "Bye" said Peter as they left then he went inside with Lulu. "Who's the puppy?" said Dante as Peter give him the puppy. **

**"Buddy" said Peter as they all laugh and pet the puppy. "You get the papers from wherever he came from?" said Dante as he look at Peter and Peter nod then got the papers out of his small bag. "Here" said Peter as he give him some papers and Dante start reading it.**

**"We need alot of things for him and we are going shopping then we will have a long talk. He's yours Peter and Dante can you train him?" said Lulu as Peter grin at her and Dante nod in agreement while reading. ****"Ok" said Dante as Peter and Lulu left to go shopping for the puppy.**

**"He grew up having Blaze here and when Maxie moved away Blaze went with her" said Kristina as they agreed and Dante look at the puppy. "Having Buddy will help him as he grow up" said Kaylie as they agreed and Dante put the puppy on the floor.**

**"It's hard to know that a girl I knew as a kid is dating a mob boss Johnny Zacchara and are you still wanting to be a doctor?" said Dante as Katie smile at him while they watch them.**

** "I am almost done at PVU then start my internship at General Hospital and he know that. I love him very much and something about him drawn me to him. He love me too and I am happy with him. Have you forgot I am mob princess?" said Katie as she look at Dante who look at her.**

**"I forgot" said Dante as they smile at him and they kept a eye on the puppy. "I am dating Ethan who work for Johnny sometime when John call him in he's there for him" said Kristina as she smile at Dante and the girls laugh. **

**"Alright. What bring you all here?" said Dante as he look at them and smile. "Why can't we come see you?" said Olivia as they laugh then they spend some time talking. They left hours later.**

**Johnny's**

**"Johnny?" said Katie as she came in and the place was quiet. She went to turn on the light then went to put her keys and purse on the table. The door to the balcony open and she step out to enjoy the view. "Katie" said John as he came to her after putting the dinner on the table and went to hug her.**

**"I miss you" said Katie as he have her back against his chest and kiss her neck. "I miss you too" said Johnny as he smile and she turn around to look at him.**

**"You hungry?" said Johnny as she smile and he led her back inside then lock the doors. "Italian" said Katie as they sit down to eat and he pour two glass of wine. **

**"Do you remember the first time I love you" said Johnny as she smile at him while they were having dinner. "I love you more that night and the moment I got the text from you" said Katie as they smile and remember that night.**

_**K- Waiting at the hotel by the New York City park. The suite on the top floor- Johnny**_

_**J- On my way- Katie**_

_**"Katie where are you going?" said Nick as he look at her walking toward the doors with her bags. "I got to go see my boyfriend" said Katie as she smile at him and left.**_

_**Johnny's suite**_

_**"Hey" said Johnny as he took her bags and let her in then turn their phones off. "Wow" said Katie as she took in the room and how romantic it was then turn around to see Johnny.**_

_** "I love you" said Johnny as he give her a dozen colorful roses and kiss her cheek. "I love you too" said Katie as she put the flowers on the table and kiss him. "Suprised you did I?" said Johnny as he led her to the cart then fed her chocolate covered strawberries.**_

_**"You did" said Katie as he give her a glass of champagne. "I want to take you to Europe during the spring break" said Johnny as he sit back on the couch and look at her. **_

_**"I would love to go anywhere with you" said Katie as she sip from her glass and put it on the table then snuggle with Johnny on the couch while they were enjoying being together the clock chime midnight. "Happy New Year" said Johnny and Katie as they smile at each other and spend the night together.**_

**"That night was the best night I ever had" said Katie as they finish eating and he clean up while she went to sit on the couch. "Katie you know that I will do anything for you and I love you ever since that night" said Johnny as he sit down and they smile at each other. **

**"I know and I love you. Do you remember our walk in the park in NYC?" said Katie as she look at Johnny who was laying back on the couch and she crawl upon to him. "I remember every moment we were together" said Johnny as he put one hand on her neck and other on her lower back then they kiss.**

_**"Katie come walk with me" said Johnny as he smile at her and led her out of the suite then came into the lobby to see their bodyguards. "Your parents want you to call them back" said Gavin as he look at Katie and they look at him. "Why don't you go tell them I am fine and I will call them later" said Katie as she hold on to Johnny.**_

**_"Gentlemen we are going for a walk. If you want to tag along then get along with my guards" said Johnny as he led her out of the hotel with the guards following them. "There's the tree" said Katie as they have their arm around each other. _**

**_"It's beautiful tree and there's ice rink" said Johnny as she smile and they walk away. "I am in need for coffee" said Katie as she took him to her favorite coffee shop to get some. _**_**"Katie? Where have you been these days?" said Dale as they smile at each other and hug. **_

_**"College and having a boyfriend since July" said Katie as she get two coffees to go. **__**"Are we going to meet him?" said Dale as she smile and Johnny came over to her.**_

_**"Baby Let's go shopping" said Johnny as he smile and got his cup from her to drink it. "Dale this is Johnny my boyfriend. John this is my couisn Dale and you tell no one. You never saw us here" said Katie as she paid for the coffees and he nod in agreement then she left with Johnny.**_

**"Spend the whole afternoon shopping and dinner at a nice restaurant. One week later you left to Port Charles while I went back to PVU" said Katie as she lay in his arms and he kiss her forehead. **

**"I missed you when I left you outside the hotel. When I got home I was happy and in love. Molly could tell when I walk into the door for coffee. She was like how's Katie? I laugh and told her that Katie's good then left with my cup of coffee after paying it" said Johnny as they smile and she got up.**

**"Do you want to meet my family soon" said Katie as he sit up by her and hold her hand in his. "I do want to meet them and let's wait until you are done with PVU" said Johnny as she agreed and they kiss "We can do that. Once I tell them about you, me moving here and my internship. They would want to know about you" said Katie as he chuckle and went to bed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Johnny's**

**"I am leaving soon to NYC then to PVU for my last year. I am going to tell them that I am moving here next summer" said Katie as she sit by Johnny. "We will make it" said Johnny as he look at her and she smile at him. **

**"I am getting used being here more and being on my own around here" said Katie as she smile when he laugh. "I just went with the flow when I moved here. Checked some places out and got my first apartment" said Johnny as they smile at each other and they kiss.**

**"Then here we are and today is our one year anniversary" said Katie as he kiss her and she snuggle with him on the couch. "You remember the day the kids was calling out my name?" said Johnny as she laugh and he look at her smiling. "More like yelling and they adore you" said Katie as he hold her in her arms and kiss her head.**

**"Ethan and I became part of this whole thing when Kristina and Kaylie start asking us to come then later on it start to be normal thing to do. The kids are amazing and we had good time" said Johnny as she laugh and move off of him to look at him. "How many are there?" said Katie as he think about it and look at Katie.**

**"Cameron, Jake, Aiden who are Lucky's boys with Elizabeth. Spencer and Destiny are Nikolas's kids with Emily. Evan is Georgie's son with Dillon. Peter who is Lulu's son with Pete. Emma who is Patrick and Robin's daughter. Aiden James who is Aidan and Jacilyn's son. Lila Rae and Skyler who are Lorenzo and Skye's kids. Hallie who is Diego and Abby's daughter. Molly who is Alexis's daughter. That's thirteen" said Johnny as she smile.**

**"I met Molly, Lila Rae, Peter, Hallie, AJ and Skyler. You will be a good dad some day" said Katie as they got up to go get ready to meet others at the docks.**

**"I better be the one you are whistling at" said Katie as she look at Johnny after he came into the bedroom and whistle at her in her swim suit. "I see no one but you" said Johnny as she smile at him then she put her short and tank top on. "Good boy. Let's go" said Katie as they went to get their sandals, things and left.**

**Docks**

**"John?" said Olivia as she and Steve came on to the docks to him sitting on the bench in thoughts. "Hey I was waiting for others. We are off on a boat ride then hit a beach for the day" said Johnny as they smile at him when Ethan, Dean and Micheal came over.**

** "Where's the girls?" said Ethan as he, Dean and Michael look at them. "Kelly's getting food. You all got the coolers with drinks?" said Johnny as they nod in agreement and point to the coolers by the boat. "All cover" said Dean as the girls came to the docks with the food.**

**"How long are you being here?" said Olivia as she look at Katie and they smile. "I am leaving in few weeks to see my family. I am moving here next summer with Johnny" said Katie as they smile and Johnny look over to his boat. **

**"Have fun" said Olivia as she smile and left with Steve. "Let's go" said Michael as they look at him and they start walking toward the boat. "Worry about college later it's still summer" said Dean as they laugh and agreed with him then got on the boat. **

**"Got everything on board" said Ethan as they got on the boat and sit down to eat while Johnny drove the boat to the beach. "Here" Katie as she fed him some fries while he drive the boat.**

**Beach**

**"Ethan get off by the shore and we will stop the boat there" said Johnny as they got to the beach. "We are going" said Michael as he look at Katie and Johnny. "We will catch up and let me eat" said Johnny as they laugh and they left them alone.**

**"John" said Katie as they laugh and he finish his fries. "We need to clean up and you threw some in the water" said Johnny as she smile at him and they got up to clean up the mess. **

**"I love you" said Katie as she look at him after he help her down off the boat into his arms and they kiss. "I love you too" said Johnny as they smile and went to join others at the beach.**

**"What is funny to you?" said Kristina as she smile at Kaylie who just laugh. "When was the last time we went camping?" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina and they smile. **

**"We was nine" said Kristina as she join her laughing and remember that day at the beach. "Boys vs girls water war" said Kaylie as she remember watching them while laughing with Kristina. **

**"Your mom ran after Aidan into the water, Lulu took the water balloon out of cold water in the cooler to throwing it at Pete he ran after her and they fell into the water. Robin pour a cup of cold water from the cooler on Patrick" said Kristina as they all laughed and they all look over to the boys playing volleyball.**

**"Jamie and Riley went to Seattle to visit Riley's grandparents for the summer" said Kristina as they laugh and Kaylie agreed. "Sam and Ryan are in Boston" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed and they were laying in the sun. **

**"I heard that you are moving in with Johnny" said Karla as they look at Katie and they smile. "I am and I plan to marry him" said Katie as they laugh and look at the boys playing volleyball. "We will be married to them" said Kaylie as they agreed and smile at the thought of being their wife.**

**"I may have left one of my lotions on the boat" said Katie as she sit up to look in her bag then went to look on the boat. "Boys? We are thirsty" said Kaylie as she smile at the boys and they stop playing to look at the girls. **

**"Where's Katie?" said Johnny as he look at them and notice her missing. "Boat" said Kristina as she smile at him and they smile at him. "I will get the cooler" said Johnny as they agreed and he walk over to the boat.**

**"Hey" said Katie as she smile at him and have her lotion in her hand. "You are beautiful" said Johnny as she smile at him while she look at him and get the cooler off the boat then help her down by him. **

**"Get the cooler over here before we all die of thirst" said Ethan as he call out to Johnny who was kissing Katie. "You first" said Johnny as she smile at him and walk by him then he took the cooler by them.**

**"Ethan" said Kristina as she laugh after Ethan came by her when she went for a swim. "I need a swim too" said Ethan as they hug and he hold her to him. ****"I love you" said Kristina as they kiss while staying afloat. "I love you too luv" said Ethan as they smile and they walk out of the water to her towel. **

**"Your hair is growing out" said Kristina as they were drying off and he wink at her. ****"You ready for fireworks?" said Ethan as they start cleaning up to take their things back on the boat to have dinner before fireworks.**

**"You know I want you to marry me someday right?" said Dean as they were cleaning the boat out after they accidently knock over other cooler they have on the boat over to the shore. "I will be waiting. It must be romantic" said Kaylie as he kiss her and they clean up the boat.**

**"I love you. I can't believe he made us clean up" said Dean as he got off the boat then help her off the boat. "I love you too. We was the ones that knock it over" said Kaylie as they got all in the cooler off the shores and back on boat.**

**"I want to be able to give you the world and take you places we want to go visit" said Dean as they went to join their friends to watch the fireworks. "I know you do. My family have two private planes and we can take one of them to go anywhere" said Kaylie as she kiss**** him and he agreed. "It's starting" said Johnny as they went to the beach to watch it.**

**"Hey" said Katie as she felt Johnny sitting down behind her and pull her back against his chest between his legs to see the sky better. "Better?" said Johnny as they look up to the sky and she smile then thought herself lucky to have Johnny in her life. "Yes because I have you. I love you Johnny" said Katie as she keep watching the fireworks. "I love you too Katie my beautiful girl" said Johnny as he kiss her head and they smile.**

**"It's beautiful" said Kristina as she was sitting between Ethan's legs and he hold her to him. "So are you" said Ethan as he kiss her shoulder while she watch the fireworks. "This is nice" said Kaylie as she stand there in Dean's arms watching the fireworks. **

**"It is" said Dean as she smile while being in his arms and they left to the boat. "Where are we to go?" said Ethan as Johnny let him drive the boat after they got back on the boat and let the boat float back out to the water. "That way" said Katie as she snuggle with Johnny on the back seat of the boat and point out to Ethan.**

**Johnny's**

**"Mom I am calling to be sure that you all are ready for me to come home and I have news to tell you all at once" said Katie as she and Johnny took a shower before she went to call her mom while Johnny left to get desserts. **

**"Yes and the twins are excited that they request to stay here the whole time of your stay" said Jami as they laugh. ****"I missed the twins. It is hard to go to NYC and be away from Johnny. He asked me to move in next summer and I accepted. I am in love with most amazing handsome man and he's the one" said Katie as she smile and the door open when Johnny came home with desserts.**

**"You will be telling the family about the move. I can't wait to meet him as long as he keep you happy" said Jami as Katie watch Johnny who set up their desserts and got two beers for them. **

**"I will. I am very happy with him and miss him the most when I am away from him" said Katie as Johnny look at her. "You talking about me?" said Johnny as she nod making him smile at her. "Good night Katie" said Jami as Katie look at Johnny.**

**"Later mom" said Katie as they hang up then she kiss him. "I thought you were hungry" said Johnny as he let her get on his lap. "I am. I will miss you once I go" said Katie as he pull her in for other kiss and she rest her head on his shoulder. "I will come and visit when I can. We will talk on the phone and it's your senior year" said Johnny as she smile then they eat their desserts.**

**Two weeks later**

**"I will be at PVU in two weeks" said Katie as they smile and he have her in his arms. "Be safe and take care of yourself" said Johnny as Katie nod and they kiss. **

**"I will and you be safe" said Katie as she went to the car and John follow her. ****"I love you" said Katie as they kiss. "I love you too and I will miss you" said Johnny as she nod. "Me too see you soon" said Katie as she smile at him and left.**

**Three weeks later**

**The park**

**"I have a challenge kids" said Johnny as he stood on the merry go around and Peter start to move it around while smiling at him. "How fast Johnny?" said Skyler as he laugh and help Peter. "Fast as you can make it go" said Johnny as he lay down on it then put his hands and feet to where he can't move off or get hurt but in place.**

**"Boys only" said AJ as he, Spencer and Jake help spin it. "Cameron do you see what I see?" said Ethan as they laugh and run toward them with Aiden chasing them. "Ethan faster" said AJ as he jump up and down in excitement. "Let me and Cameron do it" said Ethan as they back away and they spun it around faster.**

**"Have anyone see Johnny?" said Kaylie as Kristina and Karla look at her then Ethan and the boys. "All kids are presented and who's on that?" said Karla as they look at the boys and went to them. "Boys who's on there?" said Kaylie as her little brothers smile at her. **

**"Johnny and he told us to" said Peter as he giggle and they smile. "How long he been on there?" said Kristina as they look at one other. "Awhile I think" said Jake as he watch and Johnny sit up. "Do you want us to stop?" said Ethan as he laugh and look at him. "No let it slow down" said Johnny as he got up on his knees.**

**"You okay?" said Karla as she and the girls laugh softly. "Super" said Johnny as he heard her voice and got up to try to get off. "Johnny" said Kaylie as she watch him jump off and boys cheer. "Hey" said Johnny as he lay on the ground and the kids went to help him while they tend to Johnny the girls went to check with Lulu.**

**"What's that?" said Dean as he look at Kaylie and the dish she was messing with. "Hey don't dis it until you try it" said Kaylie as she point to him and he back away from her. "Still ok" said Dean as he back off when she hit him and Lulu laugh.**

** "It's Jello fruits" said Lulu as they look at him and she get some to eat from the snack mix Lulu have in a bowl. "Enjoy" said Dean as he walk away from them and they laugh. "Pete would have enjoy it" said Lulu as they agreed and Dante went to them.**

**"Enjoy what?" said Dante as he eat from Lulu's snack mix bowl while looking at them. "This bowl got dissed by Dean and she told him off. Pete for some reason think it is fun to watch her and Kris tell anyone off" said Lulu as he nod while they smile at him. "Ok. I am off to find whoever I find" said Dante as he look at her and Kaylie then look around the park.**

**"Three years" said Kristina as they were holding hands while walking around the park. "You look beautiful right now" said Ethan as she smile at him and he pull her into his arms. "You look handsome no matter what" said Kristina as they kiss and smile. **

**"Hey mate" said Ethan as they look at Johnny coming their way. "Peter is four right?" said Johnny as Ethan agreed then they look at Kristina. "Kaylie and I are twenty and he is four" Kristina as they nod and start walking back to the party.**

**"You know Ethan if you told me this would happen to us years ago I would have told you that you are insane" said Johnny as he look at Ethan who agreed. "Alot had changed and I wouldn't change it for anything" said Ethan as the girls raise their cup in the air and the boys did the same. ****"To the future" said Kaylie as they drink from their cup then laugh. **

**"You leaving tomorrow?" said Johnny as he look at them and they nod. "First thing tomorrow morning. Sam and Ryan are at the house now. Katie will be there by the time we get there" said Kaylie as they smile when they notice him smiling when she said Katie. "You love her" said Ethan as they laugh and he look at Ethan. "I do" said Johnny as they went on to celebrate Peter's birthday and left the next day to PVU.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Two weeks later**

**Kaylie's beach house**

**"You hear that?" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina and Dean. "I did" said Dean as he smile and they went in. "Sam and Ryan have things to do and Katie have to go back to NYC. We all plan to come here" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed and open the door.**

**"It's amazing" said Dean as he admire the inside of the house. "Myrtle and I loved this place. Bianca and Miranda would stay here with us. We made this house a girls only" said Kaylie as she and Kristina smile at Dean. "Outside" said Kristina as Kaylie nod and they walk outside.**

**"What are you doing?" said Dean as he and Kaylie look at Kristina taking a picture of the waves and beach then she sent it to Ethan. "I sent it to Ethan. You know them?" said Kristina as they look at the kids playing on the beach.**

**"I do. The boys are Spike and Ian. The girls are Miranda and Gabby. Twins girls over there are Cassie and Haley. Cassie, Haley, Ian and Spike are siblings" said Kaylie as she smile and look over to other beach house. "Who live there?" said Dean as he look at Kaylie. "Zach and Kendall own that house" said Kaylie as she smile at him.**

**They went back inside to get ready to hit the beach. They start walking down the path toward the beach and Kaylie look at the kids playing. "There's a good chance once they see me they will come running" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean and Kristina.**

**"Come on" said Dean as they walk toward the shore and got wet. The girls laugh and Dean went into the water. "This is amazing" said Kristina as they laugh and Dean came over to them soaked. "Hey" said Kaylie as Kristina laugh when Dean got Kaylie wet by hugging her.**

**"Kaylie" said Kristina as she look behind them and Kaylie turn around to look. "Spike, Ian, Gabby, Miranda" said Kaylie as she look at them while they stood there watching them. "I am telling" said Ian as Kaylie and Miranda stop him then cover his mouth. "You tell no present" said Kaylie as she and Miranda look at him.**

**"You got us presents?" said Spike as Ian look at her. "I did for your birthdays" said Kaylie as she look at Spike and Ian. "Ok" said Ian as he took Miranda's hand off his mouth. "Twins ran in" said Gabrielle as they look to where Cassie and Haley was at but they were gone. "Quick to the house" said Miranda as they all run into Kaylie's house and start laughing.**

**"Presents" said Ian as he smile at her and Kaylie went to get the presents to give to them. "Thanks" said Spike as he and Ian hug her after they open her presents to them. "You are welcome" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "You know we would have found all of you soon" said Marissa as she and Bianca stood by the sliding door looking at them.**

**"We knew" said Gabrielle as she smile at her moms. "Did they tell?" said Kaylie as she smile and Bianca nod. "They said that those four was talking to strangers and one of the grab Ian" said Bianca as Miranda shake her head. "Kaylie and I grab Ian then I cover his mouth. ****He was going to tell****" ****said Miranda as she look at her moms.**

**"We found them" said Marissa as she step outside for a minute. "Quick out the front door" said Ian as Kaylie smile at him. "This is my house" said Kaylie as the kids look at her. "Really?" said Gabrielle as Kaylie nod. "Then why mom and I always been here?" said Miranda as she look at Kaylie. **

**"It always been that way. Myrtle and I got this house next to Slaters. When you and Bianca came to town. We come here every summer and we called this only girls house. It have been that way for a very long time" said Kaylie as Miranda got up.**

**"Ian, Spike out" said Miranda as they start laughing. "That rule no longer exist now" said Kaylie as Miranda agreed. ****"Time have changed" said Bianca as she smile at Miranda who nod. "I agreed. I had fun back then locking all boys out of here" said Miranda as they smile.**

**"Kaylie Alcazar" said Zach as he walk into the house and look at her. "Zach Slater" said Kaylie as she smile and the kids giggle. "You sent my girls running home and took my boys" said Zach as his boys protest. "It was Gabrielle's idea to run in here" said Ian as he stood up and his cousins look at him.**

**"Say the boy who was going to tattletale" said Gabrielle as she look at Ian. "Hey we were to be on the same team" said Kaylie as she look at the kids and they nod. ****"Am I a tattletale?" said Ian as they laugh. "No but you want to run off and tell Zach that we was here" said Kaylie as she smile at Ian.**

**"You stop him from running off" said Zach as he smile at Kaylie. ****"Miranda grab him first. He always run to you Zach" said Kaylie as they look at him. "I don't know about all of you but I am hungry" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed. "We was getting ready to start the cook out. Come over next door when you are ready" said Zach as he smile at them and left.**

**Spike, Ian and Gabrielle went next door with Marissa and Bianca. Ethan came over looking for Miranda only to see her standing inside by the sliding door and he went to open the door only to find out that it was locked. "Open the door" said Ethan as she put her hands on her hips. "NO" said Miranda as she look at him.**

**"Please?" said Ethan as she shake her head. "No you are not allowed in" said Miranda as she have one hand on her hip and other pointing at him. "Why?" said Ethan as he look at her. "You are not allowed" said Miranda as she stood her ground and close the glass door. She stood there looking at him when Kaylie came into the room.**

**"Good girl" said Kaylie as she walk over to Miranda's side and smile at Ethan. She knew he couldn't hear her since the glass door was closed. Ethan turn to go to the front door. "Don't bother it is locked and what do you need?" said Kaylie as she open the glass door and left the screen door locked.**

**"I was looking for her and let me in" said Ethan as he look at her. "No Ethan Cambias I am not letting you in my house. My house, My rules and daddy paid off the house in my name only. I gave Bianca, Marissa and their girls the right to live here" said Kaylie as she and Miranda smile at him.**

**"Should I call Mike? He's out front" said Kristina as she smile at Ethan after she walk over to them. "Mike's our body guard he work for my daddy and he look after me since I was eight in Port Charles. He give me Mike and Jake while I attend PVU" said Kaylie as they smile at him.**

**"Are we letting him in?" said Dean as the girls glare at him. "No!" said Kristina, Kaylie and Miranda as they keep looking at him. "Wow" said Dean as he look at them. "He want to take my beach house from me and only thing that is keeping him away is my daddy" said Kaylie as she look at Dean and Ethan.**

**"I don't want the house" said Ethan as the girls look at him. "Really?" said Kaylie as he nod. "Wow I don't know if I believe you?" said Kaylie as she look at him after Zach call them for dinner. "Your daddy is calling" said Kristina as Kaylie and Miranda laugh after Ethan walk away and they went over to Slater's to eat.**

**"I locked the door" said Miranda as she look at Ethan before joining her cousins to eat. "Kaylie I got a house not far from here" said Ethan as he look at her and she nod while eating.**

**"You start it and she is the girl that hold grudge for long as she wanted. She got mad one time when one of Zach's guards lost her ball when she was nine. She pretend that he wasn't there every time she visit Zach. **

**When Josh took the cat that she rescued that went outside that day he took it to the shelter thinking it was a stray and once she found out she was mad. Zach went to the shelter to get that same cat back to Kaylie. She refused to let the cat anywhere near Josh and it took her six months to forgave him****" said Kendall as she look at Ethan.**

**"She is the queen of grudges out of all of us" said Bianca as she smile at Ethan. "Those were good times" said Zach as he smile at Kendall and she agreed. They all spent the weekend having fun until they went back to PVU.**

**Three days later**

**Katie/Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Lily's seven months old. Lacey's farewell play were great, Brett's wedding was fun and Natalia's movie was awesome" said Ryan as they were in the living room. "Lily look like Rose and we are planning our wedding" said Sam as Ryan agreed and they were waiting for their friends to get back to the house. They got home last night.**

**"Ry what's up with our accounts?" said Sam as he got online and look at Ryan. "It was to be your wedding gift Sammy" said Ryan as he sit by Sam and took the laptop from him. "I am sorry" said Sam as he pout to Ryan and look at the laptop to see what he is doing. **

**"Remember when your grandparents had this great idea of putting their business together?" said Ryan as Sam nod and they look at each other. "They have been talking about it forever since my parents got married" said Sam as he smile and Ryan nod.**

**"Right don't tell them I told you because you found out. They want to leave it to us and retire. It will make the kids happy a lot different foods to pick or go to pizza place to eat and play games" said Ryan as he look at Sam and put the laptop on the table. "Really?" said Sam as Ryan nod and Sam smile at him.**

**"After Brett and Rose's wedding. You remember that for sale business which is a prefect place in Brooklyn and we brought it" said Ryan as Sam smile. "I think I know what you are talking about" said Sam as he hug Ryan. **

**"The merger start in March and open in September. Right now they are cleaning and remodeling. The parking lot to be repave and I already did our business sign" said Ryan as they kiss. **

**"I love you and you are amazing" said Sam as they laugh. "I love you too" said Ryan as they smile. "Hey boys" said Katie as she got home and smile at the boys. "They aren't back yet" said Sam as he and Ryan look at her. "They will be here soon" said Katie as she went to her room.**

**"At the same church my family got married in and same reception place" said Sam as he wrote it down in the wedding planner their moms and sisters made for them to write in their wedding plans. "Five years and be married soon" said Ryan as they kiss. "We need to be sure things are ready by the tenth" said Sam as Ryan nod. **

**"We should around classes" said Ryan as Sam sit back on the couch. "Our families will be coming here a day early for our day" said Sam as Ryan nod. "We have a lot to do but we will get through it" said Ryan as they talk over the plans then Kaylie, Kristina and Dean arrive back to the house.**

**"We got our day marked for one o' clock on September twentieth and reception at four o' clock here at the house" said Sam as they look at the girls. "Ok. Is it going to be small or just family and us?" said Kaylie as they sit on the couch while Dean took the bags upstairs. **

**"Us, Our families and it will be small as simple it is" said Sam as they nod. "We will do the suits and dresses for the girls. Cakes and flowers will be take care of soon. Our families got along very well from the first time they met" said Ryan as Sam agreed and they smile.**

**"Limos? DJ? Catering?" said Kristina as she look at the boys. "Our grandmothers got the food covered. Limos for our families and they will be staying in a hotel for few days. No DJ. My mom got us a photographer and someone to tape our wedding and reception" said Sam as they nod. **

**"We will have to get our marriage license and white wedding cake. I got our gold rings" said Ryan as he smile at them. "The dogs?" said Kaylie as they look at each other. "They will have to be lock up" said Sam as they agreed and talk all night.**

**Three weeks later**

**Katie's room**

**"Who is it?" said Katie as she look at the door from her computer. "Why don't you open it?" said Johnny as he was on other side and she went to open it then let him in to close the door. "I missed you" said Katie as they kiss and hold on to each other. **

**"My gray sweater and you look good in it" said Johnny as he smile at her and she walk away to her computer. "It smell like you" said Katie as she smile at him while sitting in the desk chair.**

**"You still have that bear?" said Johnny as he look at the made bed with the bear he got for her. "You got me that bear. Sam and Ryan's wedding is in two hours" said Katie as she smile at him and Johnny went over to her. "Should we be getting ready?" said Johnny as Katie look over to the time and got up. "Yes" said Katie as they went to get ready.**

**Dean and Kaylie's room**

**"how big or small do you want the wedding?" said Dean as he let Kaylie fix his tie. "Our families and friends. I do not want a big wedding just enough for everyone" said Kaylie as she smile at him and he kiss her. "I would do anything for you. You are to check the boys" said Dean as she nod and he smile at her. **

**"Check on others" said Kaylie as they left their room.**

**Kristina's room**

**"You are not making me wear a tie" said Ethan as he look at Kristina and she look at him. "Fine but at our wedding you will have to" said Kristina as he nod at her. "Ok. You are sure that we will?" said Ethan as she nod while smiling at him then he kiss her. "You are mine" said Kristina as he chuckle and kiss her again. **

**"Same here. We better go join others" said Ethan as she smile and they left her room.**

**Guest bedroom**

**"Kris and Kay are in Sam and Ryan's room" said Dean as he and Ethan were standing in their doorway. ****"We are ready. Katie?" said Jamie as he look at them and Ethan went to knock on Katie's door.**

**"Katie said Johnny's with the guards making sure things are doing fine and everyone is arriving" said Ethan as he came back to the boys then they went downstairs.**

**Sam and Ryan's room**

**"Sam, Ryan they are here" said Kaylie as she appear into their room and smile at the boys. "We should make sure everything is ready" said Sam as he look at Kaylie and she agreed. "You look great for the wedding" said Kristina as they smile at her from where she was standing at. **

**"Thanks" said Ryan as he smile at them. "Kris you deal with him and we will be downstairs" said Kaylie as she and Sam went downstairs. "You ready?" said Kristina as they laugh. "I am" said Ryan as they hug then join others to go downstairs. ****"Lacey" said Ryan as they hug and he smile at her. **

**"I think this is great idea I mean a small simple wedding" said Lacey as she smile when he chuckle. ****"We didn't want to have big one so this is better and private. What have you been doing since you quit being a ballet" said Ryan as she smile. **

**"I am just finishing high school and I may go into acting" said Lacey as Riley came over to them. "It's time" said Riley as they smile then went outside to the backyard where the wedding will place.**

**"Who give in to this marriage?" said the priest. "Their parents do" said Jordan as they smile at the boys. "You may be seat" said the priest as everyone sit down.**

**"Our couple has chose to say their own vows today and Sam will begin" said the priest.**

**Sam start his vows.**

**"Ryan you are my best friend. You have been there with me through good and bad times always being there for me. Every day I feel support and envelope in your love and it give me the strength to face anything. I love you more than I thought as I can. You are the best man I have ever seen. I promise to be your loving husband and good father to our future children" said Sam as he finish and smile at him.**

**"Ryan you may start with your vows" said the priest.**

**"Sam I love you with my whole heart and life. You are my everything that I live for and believe in. You are my best friend and partner in life. Your love gave me strength to get through the all times in my life. I promise to be your loving husband and good father to our future children" said Ryan as they exchange rings with I love you.**

**Finally the priest said "I now pronounce you both married. You may kiss" then Sam and Ryan kiss. Everyone clap for them then they went inside.**

**"Here are Sam and Ryan Jamison-Walker" said Dean as they enter the room while everyone clap. "Thank you everyone for coming to our small wedding and party enjoy your stay" said Sam as he and Ryan smile.**

**"It's time to eat" said Cassie as they went to eat. "Thanks grandma" said Sam as he hug her and she smile at him. "It's at least I can do for your special day" said Cassie as she smile at the boys then they went to join others.**

**Speeches began.**

**"I met Sam on my first day of high school and Ryan the next day. The moment Kris and I walked into PCHS I am pretty sure we had no idea what the future had in store for us but here we are. ****We were best friends and we hang out all the time everyday. There was games nights, dances, crazy trips we took on the road and in the air. We have came a long way to today. May you both have all happiness in the world" said Kaylie as she smile at the boys and sit down with Dean.**

**"She covered Sam's part. I am covering Ryan's. I met him kicking his locker. I swear to god he was kicking the poor locker when I was walking by and stop to ask him what it did to him. We all became fast friends right away. ****Jamie was there when Sam asked Ryan out and Ryan kissed him. We had good time teasing him over the kiss. May you both have all happiness in the world" said Kristina as she smile at the boys and sit with Ethan.**

**"It's time for us to cut the cake" said Ryan as he and Sam went over to the cake with in front of them. Then they cut the cake in two little piece as they feed one to each other. Then everyone get a piece of a cake to eat.**

**"Do you remember when I broke my ankle?" said Lacey as she was sitting at the table with her brother and sister but for Ryan along with their boyfriends and girlfriends. **

**"I do and Kevin dislocated his shoulder but he had to have surgery. Dad flew out to Chicago while I flew home to help out" said Sarah as Kevin chuckle and they smile at him.**

**"That was when we were dating for a year" said Manda as they laugh while Kevin agreed with her. "Right. Remember when Sam came over and made us dinner?" said Lacey as she smile and Sarah laugh.**

**"I remembered. The boys were so sweet out on the porch" said Sarah as she and Lacey laugh while Ryan came over to his siblings table. "What's going on here?" said Ryan as he look at them and they were laughing. **

**"Do you remember that night on the porch with your husband?" said Lacey as she and Sarah giggle while watching him. "I do" said Ryan as he smile at his sisters.**

_**"I love you" said Ryan as he kiss Sam. "I love you too" said Sam as he kiss Ryan and leave while Ryan watch him then he went inside and lock the door. ****"That was sweet Ryan" said Lacey as she and Sarah laugh while sitting on the couch. "You heard us?" said Ryan as he look at them.**_

_** "Sweetie the door was open and we heard it clearly from right here" said Julie as she smile. "What do you all think of him?" said Ryan as he sit down. ****"I like him" said Lacey and Sarah as they smile at him. **_

_**"I have to agree with the girls. He seem so kind and a gentlemen. He even seem to love and adore you. you love him for who he is" said Julie as he nod. "I do. He made me happy" said Ryan as they smile then they start talking again while Ryan walk away to his bedroom.**_**  
**

**"Kevin what are your thoughts about Sam?" said Sarah as they look at him. "He's great and he care a lot for Ryan" said Kevin as he nod and the girls watch him.**

** "That's good enough" said Lacey as they laugh. "We even talk about getting a house in Brooklyn" said Ryan as they smile at him. "That's sweet" said Sarah as their parents arrive at their table.**

**"Sarah, Kevin have you both thought of getting married?" said Julie as they look at Sarah and Kevin. "It's been three years" said Sarah as Kevin agreed with her. **

**"Same for me but he's getting married to a boy he knew since he was fourteen" said Kevin as they look at each other. "We were friends before we started dating" said Ryan as he look at Kevin.**

**"Brett got married last summer and have seven months old daughter, Megan's getting married in April. Natalia said she's not ready for marriage at all and she's still dating Jason" said Lacey as Ryan agreed with her.**

**"What is it Ryan" said Kevin as he look at Ryan. "No honeymoon until summer" said Ryan as they look at Ryan. "But Megan's going on hers" said Lacey as she wonder about that. "For a week during spring break" said Ryan as he look at Lacey and she nod. **

**"Any future plans?" said John as they look over to Lacey. "I like acting and I am glad to be done with ballet. I enjoy drama with Natalia, Kyle and Jason" said Lacey as she smile at Kyle. "Ok" said Julie as they start talking about things while Ryan walk away.**

**"The first time I met Ryan. I got this strange voice mail from Sam about wanting me to come home so I called mom and said mom Sam is calling me home. Mom and I was making cookies when Sam brought Ryan into the kitchen. He was so sweet and Sam just had to go steal some of my cookies" said Natalia as she smile while Megan and Brett start laughing. **

**"I remember coming home to you two and Nattie you always start trouble since you start walking and talking" said Brett as he smile and she look at him. ****"He stole your cookies too Nat. Your dog Chloe like to chase after him for no reason and I wonder why?" said Megan as Natalia agreed with her while they look at Brett.**

**"I have done nothing to that dog and I only saw her four times in that time frame. Beside chocolate chip cookies always bring us into the kitchen since we was two and mom taught us four to share" said Brett as the girls nod and Sam came over to their table. "Hey Lily" said Sam as Lily smile at him and they look at him.**

**"Chocolate chip cookies" said Rose as Sam look at her and the table. "Where?" said Sam as they start laughing. "That's their weakness. Only way to get them to listen is bring out a plate of it out of the oven. I love peanut butter anything you name it. Scott's same as theirs" said Rose as she smile at them. **

**"Ice cream, cookies, candy" said Brett as she hit him and he laugh. "You are making me want some" said Sam as their parents came over to their table. ****"Sam" said Jessi as she hug Sam. "Why don't you go help grandmother clean up the kitchen and we will go" said Jordan as he look at them and he got Lily from Rose.**

**"We will go do that" said Scott as they smile at Sam and went inside. "It's really getting late" said Sam as they went inside and the party start to slow down. **

**Two hours later Sam and Ryan's families left to go home.**

**"Married and a long day" said Ryan as he look at Riley. "You are not cleaning up just go to your room with Sam" said Riley as he smile at Ryan and he left the room to join Sam who was in their room. **

**"It was simple and I want a wedding like theirs" said Jamie as he smile at Riley while ****they clean up and put things back in order to before the wedding took place. ****Sam and Ryan's family flew back to Boston and Brooklyn. Riley and Jamie flew back to Port Charles with Ethan and Johnny.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Six months later**

**Katie/Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Alright pretty boys we are off to NYC and be home soon" said Katie as she smile at Sam and Ryan. "We will be in Brooklyn since we want to see our new restaurant and I want to see how things are going" said Sam as he appear out of the kitchen. "But for me since I am off with the girls" said Dean as he smile while the girls laugh and they left.**

**Meanwhile in Port Charles**

**"In a month and half the girls are home for the summer" said Ethan as he smile at Johnny since they were at the docks talking to Michael and Diego. "One more year then they are home for good" said Michael as they smile at Johnny who look away while smiling. ****"She's moving in soon" said Johnny as they chuckle.**

**"I have to be somewhere soon" said Michael as he look at them and he left. "I am going over to Kelly's" said Diego as he look at the boys. "I am in" said Ethan as they look at Johnny. "Go on. I need to make a call" said Johnny as they laugh and left him alone on the docks.**

**One hour later**

**"Spinelli. Tell Katie I love her. My boys going to kill me for this" said Johnny as he chuckle then wince in pain. "I call for help. What boys and what about him?" said Spinelli as he look at Johnny and Sonny on other side of him laying there. "Who? Is he alive?" said Johnny as he move only to fall down to the ground. **

**"Whoa just stay still. He's breathing Johnny?" said Spinelli as he look at Johnny then around him. "Spinelli what happened?" said Jason as he came running to him then Spinelli start to tell him everything.**

**"Johnny!" said Ethan as he and Diego ran over to him. "What happened to him?" said Diego as he look at Jason and Spinelli. "Sonny?" said Jason as he went to check on him once again leaving Spinelli to tell Diego what happened. "He's alive barely" said Ethan as he look at Diego and the help arrive to take them to the hospital.**

**Hospital**

**"Spinelli what happened?" said Matt as he look at them coming in and pull him over to get the same story for the third time then asked who Katie is. "No one you know" said Ethan as he walk past them and they went after him. "He told me to tell Katie he love her" said Spinelli as Ethan stop to turn around to look at them.**

**"I will tell her" said Ethan as they nod and look at him. "He said that his boys will kill him for going solo" said Spinelli as Ethan laugh and run his hands through his hair to his neck. "He's right but you said he saved you and Sonny" said Ethan as he took his phone out.**

**"Ethan what happened?" said Olivia as she came to him while Matt and Steve went to help in the ER. "Tell her. I have a call to make" said Ethan as he walk away while they talk. "Here we go" said Ethan as he dial the house phone to get the recording machine.**

**"Hi this is Sam, Ryan, Dean, Kaylie, Kristina and Katie. We are not here to take your calls so please leave a message and we will get back to you soon bye" said All of them as they were laughing at the end. Then he hang up.**

**"Kristina call me it is very important and it can't wait" said Ethan as he call Kristina's cell only to leave a message. "Got hold of the girls?" said Diego as he came over to him. "I called the house, Kristina's cellphone no answer I am trying Katie's cellphone. Katie call me right when you get this please" said Ethan as he hang up and look at Diego.**

**"Kaylie call me right away after this message" said Diego as he call Kaylie ending up leaving a message on her cellphone. "Two more Sam and Ryan if not I am flying all the way there to get them" said Ethan as he dial Ryan's phone then hang up.**

**"Sam thank god I have been trying to get hold of the girls. I call the house phone then the girls's phones and no answer I even tried Ryan's so what is going on over there? The girls need to get here now it's a emergency" said Ethan as he look at Diego who was watching him. **

**"The girls left with Katie to see her parents this morning. Ryan's phone died and is charging. We are in Brooklyn right now" said Sam as he look at Ryan who was worried as he is. ****"Someone need to go get the girls now. Johnny and Sonny have been shot but don't tell them that just get them here now" said Ethan as he look at Diego.**

**"OK we are on it and stay in touch. You tried Dean? He's with them" said Sam as Ethan groan and look down to the floor. "I forgot. Diego call Dean to see if he pick up" said Ethan as he told Diego then he went to call him and smile at him.**

**"Hey Dean you with the girls? We have been trying to call them and Ethan's on the phone with the boys" said Diego as they share a look. "I am. The girls must have the phone on silent so what's going on?" said Dean as he walk away while watching the girls having a good time talking with Katie's family.**

**"Promise me you will stay calm and nod if the girls look at you. It concern them" said Ethan as Dean look at the girls after Diego give him the phone then he talk to the boys. "I promise" said Dean as he leave the room.**

**"Sonny and Johnny was shot. It's a long story and not good right now. The girls need to get here fast as they can so can you make them go?" said Ethan as Dean look back in the room. "We are in a home of mafia mob boss. How can I said hey sorry we have to go back home" said Dean as he look over at the girls.**

**"Get the girls here now or I am flying all the way there to get them so just work it out do something" said Ethan as he tell him what to do then Diego hang up to look at him. **

**"The boys are on their way" said Diego as Ethan look at him and shake his head. "I will see what I can do I will call back" said Dean as Ethan agreed then they hang up.**

**Katie's family home**

**"Dean what is it?" said Kaylie as she went to him and he pull her over. "We need go home all of us now. I mean back to Port Charles" said Dean as he look at her. "Whoa slow down what is wrong?" said Kaylie as she look at him into his eyes. ****"It concern Katie and Kristina" said Dean as he spoken softly to them. **

**"Something bad happen?" said Kaylie as he nod and she got her cellphone out. ****"S and J. check your voicemails" said Dean as she look at the girls then him and check her phone to hear it.**

**"We need to go now back to Port Charles I can't even say it right now. Dean get the car. Kristina your dad is in the hospital so is Johnny" said Kaylie as they look at her while she grab her purse and the girls look at her. **

**"Right now?" said Katie as she got up and Kristina check her phone. "We need to go" said Kristina after they heard Ethan's message on her phone then they left.**

**Two hours later**

**Hospital**

**"Where is he?" said Katie as she came over to Ethan and Diego. "Johnny's in surgery and they won't tell me anything about Sonny" said Ethan as Kristina walk away.**

**"Can anyone tell me what is going on with my dad. Sonny's his name" said Kristina as she went to the nurse station. "I will page his doctor to talk to you shortly" said Epiphany as she look at her then Michael and Karla arrive.**

**"Kristina. He have head injuries, loss of blood and he went into coma due to his injuries not to mention we brought him back twice. I got him ready to settle in a room then you can go see him" said Matt as they nod and watch him walk away. "I will call others" said Karla as she look at Michael while Ethan hug Kristina in his arms then they went to calleveryone.**

**"They are taking forever" said Katie as she pace around the room then Sam and Ryan show up with Jamie and Riley after Sam call him to meet them at the airport. "Matt we are waiting on Johnny for a long time" said Kaylie as she look at him.**

**"He have been out for awhile" said Matt as he went to check. "Katie he have been out of surgery for awhile" said Kaylie as Katie came over to her. "I can't find him" said Matt as he came back and look for his chart. "Find him" said Katie as they look at her and he nod then she text Olivia.**

_**O- You find John?- Katie**_

_**K- 3rd floor room 344- Olivia**_

**John's room**

**"They never told us anything" said Katie as she met Olivia outside his room. "I was with Steve when you text me and he told me where he is. He have not woke up yet. Go sit with him and I will find Steve to talk to you" said Olivia as Katie went inside to John while she went looking for Steve.**

**"Hey John it took me forever to get here and I need you wake up" said Katie as she sniffle and hold his hand in hers. "I heard Sonny's in coma. Wake up and tell me what happened?" said Katie as she look at the doorway when someone that came in. **

**"I can explain if you are Katie?" said Spinelli as she nod at him. "He told me to tell you he love you" said Spinelli as he went on to tell her everything that happened. "Hey" said Steve as he and Olivia came into the room. ****"I will go" said Spinelli as he left the room.**

**"He was shot few times and lost alot of blood. It was touch and go surgery. He's strong and he will wake up when he's ready. When he does let us know and he should recover slow at a time" said Steve as they look at him. **

**"I will. He will be fine?" said Katie as he nod and she smile. "He will be back to his old self in no time" said Steve as Katie and Olivia laugh. "If you need anything call me" said Steve as he and Olivia left.**

**"I was at my parents today and we were telling them all about you and me moving here for good to be with you. I love you and I need you to wake up to tell me" said Katie as she smile and look at Johnny sleeping.**

**"Katie?" said Johnny as he look at her and she smile at him then had Steve page to his room. "I am right here" said Katie as she wipe her tears away. "I love you" said Johnny as she chuckle and kiss him then sit on his bed by him.**

**"I love you too. I heard you are a hero" said Katie as he look at her and smile slightly. "I want to know who they are and why" said Johnny as Steve came into the room to talk to Johnny. **

**"Soon" said Katie as she left the room with Olivia so he can check him out. "He will be fine and I want to keep him here for few days" said Steve as she nod then he got page and left.**

**Few days later**

**Katie/Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**"Is that Ethan's car when he is in town?" said Katie as they went into the house and went upstairs. "I am in mood for some Italian" said Ryan as he look at Sam while he and Sam were looking for dinner in the kitchen. ****"If we start now we could eat by seven" said Sam as they got start to making dinner for the whole house. Riley and Jamie came along the trip for only few days.**

**Kristina's room**

**"I don't know how you got in here but my girlfriend is going to be here soon" said Ethan as he smile in his sleep after she sit on the bed by him. ****"Ethan!" said Kristina as he chuckle and kiss her. ****"I knew it was you. That perfume of yours" said Ethan as he kiss her neck tenderly.**

**"And?" said Kristina as she smile and kiss him. ****"Your voice and kiss" said Ethan as she giggle and they kiss again. ****"I missed you" said Kristina as they were laying down on her bed. "I missed you too" said Ethan as he kiss her head while holding her in his arms.**

**Katie's room**

**"Hey was you to be at the hospital?" said Katie as she came into her room to see Johnny laying down on her bed. "I talked Ethan into taking me here. He's in Kristina's room and I am your patient now" said Johnny as he wince in pain when he try to get up. **

**"John just lay down. Riley come here" said Katie as she went to Johnny and he lay down when Riley came into her room. "I got the first aid" said Riley as he went to get the first aid box. **

**"Is it hot in here?" said Johnny as he look at her and she took his shirt off. ****"I will be right back you stay put" said Katie as she went to get wet and dry towels.**

**"I want to be here and everyone keep checking on me so I snuck out of the hospital. Ethan found me at home packing a bag then we left only to run into Jamie and Riley. We flew out here after they got their bags pack" said Johnny as she look at him and sit by him then Riley return.**

**"This is what I was concern about" said Riley as he open the box and give Katie some bandages. "I need to change the bandages and look at the wounds. Next time you get in a shoot out be sure I am working at a hospital first" said Katie as he chuckle while she check on the wounds and replace the bandages.**

**"I was saving Spinelli. Is it true that Sonny was there? I didn't stick around that long to ask questions" said Johnny as she put the cloth on his forehead. **

**"You spike a fever and I am going to get the pills. Yes he was there and he's in coma for all I know. Riley can you clean up the mess?" said Katie as she went to get the pills to him and bottle of water she kept in her room while Riley clean up. "What happened that evening?" said Johnny as he took the pills and Riley left the room.**

**"Do you remember anything at all?" said Katie as she sit by him and look at him. "I don't remember seeing Sonny at all. Just getting Spinelli out of harm's way and shooting at the rivals by the way I think it was a trap for someone" said Johnny as he close his eyes. **

**"You call Lorenzo or Diego about that?" said Katie as he look over to her. "No. You can go pass the message. I just want to be here with you and rest" said Johnny as she smile at him and they kiss. "Just sleep and I will be back" said Katie as she got up and left the room.**

**Dean and Kaylie's room**

**"John want to get the word out that the rivals set a trap for someone whoever was to be there is the target" said Katie as she look at Kaylie and Kristina sitting on her bed. "I will tell them" said Kaylie as she get her phone. "I will be downstairs and when dinner is done I will let you know" said Dean as he kiss Kaylie and went downstairs.**

**"Diego the rivals set up a trap for someone where Johnny and Spinelli was at. It was set for whoever was to be there" said Kaylie as she call Diego. "How do you know this?" Diego as he was curious to know about it. ****"You notice anyone missing yet?" Kaylie as they was laughing. "Johnny and Ethan. They are there? Who was the target?" Diego as he smile.**

**"They are here. He don't remember seeing Sonny there and he may be the target or Sonny. It can't be Johnny since he have Alcazar as his ally in his corner" said Kaylie as Diego agreed with her. "We will look into it. Call me if you need anything" Diego said Diego as he went to give out orders. "I will" said Kaylie as they hang up.**

**"We are going home in a month and we need to look into this" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie who nod in agreement. "They are on it. One of them could be the target and if they target Johnny they are going to get hunt down. If it was Sonny and there's no way they would target Spinelli" said Kaylie as they look at her and Ethan agreed.**

**"Spinelli is tech expert and he work with Sam and Jason. the target could have been Sonny because if it was Johnny they better clean up their trails fast before we come after him. Michael sent me a text and they are on the trail to find out who it was" said Ethan as they look at him and he sit down by Kristina. **

**"Going after two mob bosses is a big risk to take what if Sonny was to be there. Spinelli was there but what was Johnny doing there?" said Dean as they look at him standing in the doorway. "Something is not right here and something is off" said Kaylie as her cellphone ring.**

_**K- Sonny was the target since someone almost kill him awhile ago. Spinelli and Johnny are safe- Diego**_

**"They was after Sonny" said Kaylie as they look at Kristina. "He's been out on parole" said Kristina as they nod and Ethan hug her. "He have enemies?" said Kaylie as Kristina nod in agreement. "He and Lorenzo have when Johnny don't yet" said Kristina as they agreed. "Dinner's ready and Sam got some done for Johnny" said Dean as they went to have dinner.**

**Katie's room**

**"You should eat something so I brought up soup and crackers. Sonny was the target and someone was in his room earlier" said Katie as he sit up then look at her. "That explain why he was there" said Johnny as he eat the food. "What was you doing there?" said Katie as he look at her.**

**"I heard shots and went looking then found spinelli and they started shooting. I got shot few times. ****I have no idea what he was doing there and he saw Sonny laying there where I was at.**

** I passed out when I tried to get up to look where he looking at" said Johnny as he finish eating then they went to bed. Jamie and Riley flew back to Port Charles two days later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Two months later**

**Hospital**

**"I am in the hospital to see how my dad is doing and what we can do for him" said Kristina as she stop by Sonny's room while talking to Kaylie on her cellphone. "Ok. I am taking care of things on my end so see you tonight" said Kaylie as they hang up and she went to talk to Lorenzo and Diego while Kristina went into Sonny's room.**

**Sonny's room**

**"Hey" said Lulu as she came into Sonny's room to see Kristina there. "I want to see him" said Kristina as Lulu sit by her. "Dante asked me to stop by here to check on him. I need to get Peter in an hour" said Lulu as she look at Sonny and the door open.**

**"Hey have anyone seen Johnny?" said Olivia as she came into the room to look at them. "He's out of town with Katie. He and Ethan left after that day to us at PVU. They could be anywhere right now. Sam and Ryan went to Boston. Jamie and Riley are with Kaylie and Dean. He's fine and better now" said Kristina as they smile and Olivia walk over to them.**

**"I tried ****calling him. There's this cop go by Ronnie looking for him and I am worried what he's up to. I talked to Dante about him and my concern but he's hand off this case. Lucky agreed with me about him because he tried to pin it on Ethan but he was at Kelly's when they got shot then Diego who was with him. they ran after Jason to the scene" said Olivia as Kristina look at them. **

**"I don't like him" said Kristina as they look at her and agreed. ****"Why don't you two go and I will watch him until you get back?" said Lulu as Kristina agreed and got up. "Johnny's phone is off and I talked to Katie last night so her phone should be on. Johnny didn't want to come back right away for some reason" said Kristina as she and Olivia leave the room. **

**"He's waking up" said Lulu as she came out of the room. ****"How is he?" said Olivia as they look at Steve. "He should be fine and just let him remember what happened on his own. It have been two months since that day" said Steve as they nod while looking at him.**

**"I will go call Katie" said Olivia as she look at Kristina then walk away with Steve. "I need to call Dante" said Lulu as she look at Kristina. "Ethan should be here any minute" said Kristina as she went into the room while Lulu went to call Dante.**

**"Katie we need to warn Johnny about Ronnie. he's a cop and I am afraid he's going to set Johnny up on this shoot out which he had nothing to do with right?" said Olivia as she call Katie. "Did he put out a warrant on me?" said Johnny as he have the cellphone on speakerphone.**

**"I don't know. Dante's off the case and Lucky got pull off the case thanks to him trying to pin it on Ethan and Diego too but Mike covered for them" said Olivia as she listen to them talking to each other.**

**"I was on the docks that night alone then went looking into the shooting that all I did. I saved Spinelli and I still have no clue what happened to Sonny or why he was there" said Johnny as he look at Katie. **

**"John come back and go talk to Cruz you can trust him or call him up to meet you to take you in to talk" said Olivia as Katie agreed with her. "Ok we are on our way" said Johnny as they hang up.**

**Two hours later**

**Police station**

**"Cruz can we talk?" said Johnny as he and Katie walk over to him. "Sure. You can wait here Katie" said Cruz as she nod and they went inside a room to talk. **

**"I had nothing to do with that shoot out. I heard shots and went looking then took spinelli out of the way ending up get shot twice. I have no idea what happened to Sonny or why he was there" said Johnny as he look at Cruz. ****"I believe you. I know it is not your thing to do and I am looking into Sonny's rivals also Anthony" said Cruz as he look at Johnny. **

**"Ok. Do I have warrants out? I was warn about Ronnie and that he's been looking for me to pin it on me" said Johnny as he follow Cruz to his desk to check. "All clean. You are clear and I will tell him I talk to you that you are clear" said Cruz as Johnny smile and nod. "Thanks" said Johnny as he and Katie left.**

**Hospital**

**"How is he?" said Katie as she went to see Kristina with Johnny. "He's doing better and you two got it all work out?" said Kristina as she and Ethan look at them. **

**"I talk to Cruz and I hope Ronnie who ever he is don't pin it on me if he does I am going to" said Johnny as Ethan hit him and point to behind him. "Are you Johnny?" said Ronnie as he look at the boys. "I already talk to Cruz so why don't you run along to him and get the message" said Johnny as the girls smile while watching them.**

**"My dad's wake. Why don't you go talk to him and Johnny he want to talk to you to thank you for saving him and Spinelli" said Kristina as she glare at Ronnie and Ethan have her close to him. **

**"Spinelli saved us" said Johnny as he look at Kristina then went to Sonny's room. "Who are you?" said Sonny as he look at him and Morgan smile at Johnny while Molly try not to laugh. "You asked to see me?" said Johnny as he walk in front of his bed.**

**"You are Johnny?" said Sonny as the girls and Ethan enter the room. "In flesh" said Johnny as Morgan and Molly laugh. "You recover quickly" said Molly as she look at him and he smile at her. **

**"I have Katie and I am quick healer" said Johnny as he smile and the girls smile while looking at him. "What do you need Ronnie?" said Morgan as he look at the doorway and they all look to see him in the doorway.**

**"I want to know what you was doing there?" said Ronnie as Johnny scoff and Katie hit him then give him a look. "I wouldn't say a word to him" said Johnny as Katie and Kristina look at him again. **

**"I rather talk to Dante" said Sonny as Johnny chuckle and Ethan watch them. "John just quit it" said Katie as she smile at him and Kristina bit her lip when Ethan smile at her.**

**"I agree. I have heard less nice things about you" said Carly as she look at Ronnie and Dante came into the room with Cruz. "Dante can we talk?" said Sonny as everyone look at him and Dante.**

** "I am handling the case and I can take your statements if you want" said Cruz as they look at Johnny. "I talk to him today and got cleared" said Johnny as he left the room with Ethan, Katie and Kristina.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"My family are hand off on this thing since it involve Sonny" said Kaylie as she and Karla went over there to meet with Kristina and Katie before going out to Jake's. "So is the boys. Cruz got it all covered" said Kristina as they left to Jake's.**

**Jake's**

**"I was talking to him about being faithful and he talk about unfaithful" said Patrick as he look at Johnny who came by him with empty beer bottle on the bar.**

**"You?" said Coleman as he came back around to look at him. "I am always faithful to the girl I am with. I am still with same girl for almost two years. I need other beer" said Johnny as he look at Coleman and Patrick smile. "Have you met Katie?" said Patrick as Coleman gave Johnny a beer and look at Patrick.**

**"Katie? no but I have heard that name around lately" said Coleman as Johnny drink his beer and look at Patrick. "For almost two years?" said Patrick as they smile at Coleman who nod at them. "Did they said who she was with?" said Johnny as they watch him and Coleman look at them.**

**"I don't remember" said Coleman as he look at them. "I do" said Patrick as Ethan came in and took over the pool table. "Hey save me a game" said Johnny as he look at Ethan and he nod then turn back to them.**

** "Here" said Coleman as he give him other beer for Ethan. "Katie's my girl" said Johnny as he smile at him then Diego came into the door when Johnny went to play pool with Ethan.**

**"Kayle and Kristina are coming to have drinks on my tab they already turned 21 and to celebrate Katie's graduation" said Diego as Johnny smile and Ethan chuckle while taking his turn. **

**"How old is Katie?" said Coleman as he look at the boys after Diego took his beer and join them. "She's a year younger than me" said Johnny as he took a turn and the girls arrive. "Coleman serve us" said Kaylie as they laugh and took a seat at the bar.**

**"Olivia have Peter tonight so we could have night out but Dante got call in to work" said Lulu as she and Robin walk inside. "Tequila, salt and limes Coleman" said Robin as the girls agreed and they smile at Patrick who look at them.**

**"Can I have the rewind button so my niece can't drink?" said Patrick as they look at him and Kaylie got up. "Sure Patty but if you do that be sure you know where you are going in the past or no Emma" said Kaylie as she hug him while standing behind him. "I take that back" said Patrick as they laugh and Kaylie went back to her seat.**

**"One more year" said Kaylie as she took her glass in her hand and smile at Kristina. "Then home free" said Kristina as they drink to it and laugh. "I have officially move here with Johnny" said Katie as they smile at her and they look back to their boys playing pool. "Just enjoy your last year" said Karla as they agreed and went home hours later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A month later**

**Kelly's**

**"Why didn't Karla and Michael go with us?" said Riley as they were having lunch with the girls. "They had to work" said Jamie as he look at him and eat his fries. **

**"My phone is dying" said Kaylie as she glare at her phone. "Charge it?" said Johnny as they look at him. "We know who fault that is" said Katie as Kristina agreed. "That trip was spur out of the moment and you could have brought the charger" said Ethan as Johnny agreed. "I lost it" said Kaylie as Ethan and Johnny look at her.**

**"Go get new one" said Johnny as she spoke in Spanish at him. "We got back an hour ago" said Kristina as they finish lunch and left while Ethan paid the bill. "I got to go" said Johnny as he and Ethan left after he got a call. "Boys" said Kristina as she walk away with Katie and Kaylie while Jamie and Riley went home.**

**Zacchara's garage**

**"Thanks Johnny" said Starr as she exit the garage where her car was taken to get look at after it stop working. "Anything?" said Langston as she was waiting outside for her.**

**"He said it will take few days to get it fix. We decide to go on cross country trip to Chicago and back. I am glad Hope is with Cole and Marrko" said Starr as Langston smile and agree with her. "I call them and Hope is fine. John called and said for you to call him" said Langston as they walk back to Metro Court where they was staying at.**

**Metro Court**

**"John?" said Starr as she call him after they arrived in the lobby. ****"Starr. Cole told me you are in Port Charles. Do you remember Kaylie?" said John as Starr look at Langston. "I do why?" said Starr as Langston keep watching her.**

**"Do you know who her dad is? She live there ever since she was fourteen. She lived there part time for a year when she was eight and nine until they disappear for five years. Starr go find her and Alcazar will have you two under his protection. The town is home to two mob families" said John as Starr nod and look over to Langston.**

**"I never knew about her dad" said Starr as she heard John sigh on other line. "Her father is Lorenzo Alcazar. He's one of the mob boss there and I have met him once on Kaylie's ninth birthday. Tell him that I sent you two and you know Kaylie. He will protect anyone that know Kaylie personally" said John as she nod. **

**"Ok thanks" said Starr as they hang up and she wonder what to do next. ****"Starr?" said Langston as she wait for her to tell her what is going on. "Do you have a cafe somewhere?" said Starr as she went to ask Olivia who was at the desk. "Yes" said Olivia as she process to tell her where to go from there then they left.**

**Kelly's**

**"That's a long walk and story too" said Langston as Starr told her everything and they went into Kelly's. "I know" said Starr as she went to the counter and they sit down. "Now what?" said Langston as she look around the room. "We find Kaylie and I don't know who to ask" said Starr as they order some coffee.**

**"John?" said Starr as she decide to call him back. "What do you need?" said John as he seem to be working at his desk. "How do I find her without getting us in danger's way?" said Starr as she look around hoping to spot her out of anywhere.**

**"I sent her current picture to Langston's cellphone. I am now texting her number I got from a friend and sent it to her" said John as they hang up and look at Langston's cellphone. "We have her number" said Langston as she look at Starr and they have the number in their cellphones.**

**"I know who to call" said Starr as she look into her contact list. "Who?" said Langston as she watch her make a call. "Rex. I need a favor do you have current number and address for Jace?" said Starr as she smile and Langston paid the bill. **

**"You in Port Charles? She live there now. I am texting you her address and number. Please get a cab there and be safe" said Rex as they hang up for him to sent her the address and number then she text him back. "I call the cab" said Langston as they left.**

**Devanes**

**"This better be the place" said Starr as they were walking to the door. "We should have call first" said Langston as she was looking around. "Langston" said Starr as she look at her and ring the door bell. "What are you going to say? Hi I am looking for Kaylie do you know where she is?" said Langston as the door open.**

**"Then I would ask how you know Kaylie?" said Aidan as he look at the girls and they look at him. "She don't but I do. I am two years older than her and we used to play together until she and Jace move away to Pine Valley" said Starr as Aidan nod then let them in and look outside before closing the door.**

**"I am Aidan Devane. Jace is my wife and he's our son AJ. What brought you two here?" said Aidan as they sit down and AJ watch them. "Our car broke down. We had to have it towed and it will be few days before we will be able to go home. She called our boyfriends then she called John and he told me to go find her. I called Rex that's how we got here" said Starr as she look around the room at the pictures.**

**"Is the car at Zacchara's? Where are you two staying at?" said Aidan as AJ give him the phone and sit by him. "It is. Metro Court" said Starr as Langston look at them. ****"Good. McBain? Rex stay in touch with Jace over the years" said Aidan as he made a call and look at them.**

**"Yes and that's one good reason why I called him" said Starr as she smile and sit back down by Langston. "I call Jace and she is on her way. Kaylie is not picking up her phone right now" said Aidan as he put the phone on the table.**

**"You are in safe territory so just relax" said AJ as he smile and give them some drinks. "What does that mean?" said Langston as she put the bottle on the table while Starr drink hers. "You are in Alcazar territory" said Aidan as he smile at AJ and the door open then AJ run off to the door.**

**"Starr" said Jacilyn as she smile and stood in the doorway with AJ by her. "It have been forever" said Starr as they hug and sit down then Aidan told her what they told him. "I will call Johnny to treat your car well. He's ally to Alcazar and Kaylie know him. You get hold of her yet?" said Jacilyn as she grab her phone and look at Aidan.**

**"Kept getting her voice mail. Dean's cellphone is turned off" said Aidan as he look at her and she call Johnny. "John you have Starr's car?" said Jacilyn as she smile at them. "I am working on it why?" said Johnny as he look at the car.**

**"That car belong to a friend of Kaylie's from her hometown and she's under our protection. Have you see Kaylie?" said Jacilyn as she look at Aidan after she heard Johnny making noise in the background.**

**"The car is fine. I saw Kaylie for lunch at Kelly's with others" said Johnny as he look at Ethan who was smiling at him while tending to the car. "You two take care of that car in one piece and if you see Kaylie tell her to call mom" said Jacilyn as they look at her. "I will" said Johnny as they hang up.**

**"So far I know she was in Zacchara territory around lunch hours" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "What did he do to my car?" said Starr as she and Langston look at them. **

**"Nothing I am sure. Johnny does that when he and Ethan were trying to handle some business there while working on the cars. The garage is partly a front shop for other business" said Jacilyn as they nod while Aidan made other call.**

**"Kristina's not picking up either" said Aidan as he look at her. "I am sure they are fine somewhere on our territory and Johnny's" said Jacilyn as she got her laptop to track her down. **

**"They are PI like Rex" said Starr as she smile at Langston. "She must have turned it off and her GPS is off. Her last location was the docks" said Jacilyn as she look at the dot on the map and the information. "One reason it is off is that it is low on battery" said Aidan as he and Jacilyn look at each other.**

**"I am calling Lorenzo. Lately she have been getting into some business with Diego" said Jacilyn as she call Lorenzo. "Hey Jace" said Lorenzo as he was at home working in his office.**

** "Where is our daughter? Her phone is off and I need her home" said Jacilyn as she look at Aidan. "I have not seen her since at the docks three hours ago. Call Diego he may be with her unless he left to meetings already" said Lorenzo as he got up and went to Skyler after he call for him.**

**"What was you all doing at the docks?" said Jacilyn as Lorenzo seem to be talking to someone in the background. "Family reunion? Diego and I ran into the girls on the docks then I left" said Lorenzo as she smile then they hang up and she call Diego.**

**"Diego where is Kaylie?" said Jacilyn as Diego were talking to someone and walk away. "She left an hour ago. Call Katie they were talking about going back to her place" said Diego as they hang up and he got back to his meetings.**

**"Where is she?" said Aidan as he look at her and the laptop. "Zacchara apartments. I am calling the land line" said Jacilyn as she get the phone to call the apartments. "Does she live there?" said Starr as they look at her.**

**"No but Jamie, Riley, Michael, Karla, Ethan, Johnny, Kristina and Katie live there. She's there half of the time. She live here and her dad's down the road like two blocks down the road" said Jacilyn as she tried Ethan's home phone then hang up. "Katie" said Aidan as he smile at Jacilyn and she close the laptop on the table.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"Finally" said Kaylie as they got back from shopping and got new charger to her phone. "I need to run to my place" said Kristina as she left to get her charger then return to charge her phone. **

**"I know how that is. Hello?" said Katie as she charge her phone the grab the house phone to answer it. "Aidan?" said Katie as she look at Kaylie and Kristina talking on the couch then look at her. ****"I need to talk to Kaylie" said Aidan as he heard them talking in the background. **

**"Sure Kaylie for you" said Katie as she went to give the phone to her. ****"Aidan" said Kaylie as she talk on the phone. "What happen to your phone?" said Aidan as he look at them. "Died. What do you need?" said Kaylie as the girls smile at her. ****"Did you charge it? We need you to come over here" said Aidan as he smile when he heard her doing something in the background on other end.**

**"It is charging right now. Is it important? We just got back in town and did some shopping" said Kaylie as she went to put her shoes on. "Yes if that make you get over here" said Aidan as he look at Jacilyn. "On the way" said Kaylie as she hang up then they left.**

**Devanes**

**"They are coming" said Aidan as they smile. "They?" said Starr as she look at them. "Kaylie, Kristina and Katie are coming" said Jacilyn as two cars pull up into the driveway thirty minutes later. **

**"Dean's phone is off. All I know he is at work" said Kaylie as they walk into the house. "At this rate our phones are dying again" said Kristina as they walk into the living room. "You all done? then go charge it" said AJ as he look at them and went to his room. "Thanks AJ" said Katie as they look at him.**

**"How is this important?" said Kaylie as she look at Aidan. "You said it. Kaylie do you remember Starr?" said Jacilyn as they look at her.**

_**"Thanks Starr" said Kaylie as they hug and she put on her friendship bracelet from Starr. "You are welcome" said Starr as she gave her a gift at Kaylie's ninth birthday party.**_

**"I do. Last seen at my ninth birthday party and still have that gift from her" said Kaylie as she smile and show the bracelet on her wrist. "You two may want to check on Johnny and Ethan" said Jacilyn as she look at Kristina and Katie. "What did they do?" said Katie as they look at each other and Jacilyn. **

**"They are up to something. I called him about her car and he made alot of noise" said Jacilyn as the girls look at each other. "On it" said Katie as she and Kristina left to the garage. "Did they have other meeting again? I told them not to" said Kaylie as she mutter in Spanish about the boys.**

**"I may have to agree Kaylie but boys are boys. Kaylie this is Starr and her friend Langston" said Jacilyn as she and Kaylie smile then the phone ring. "Hello?" said Kaylie as she grab the phone after seeing the caller id telling her it is Karla calling her. **

**"I know where your boyfriend is at and the crew need their butt kick. Lucky Diego is not here" said Kristina as she look at the boys. ****"What did they do Kris?" said Kaylie as Kristina look at the boys. "You have to be here to see it" said Kristina as she look at Karla who smile at her.**

**"Ask about her car" said Langston as Kaylie look at her. "Is Starr's car in one piece?" said Kaylie as they look at her and she look at her phone to see the battery dying again. ****"It is in one piece with hood up. They didn't mess with the car but create a mess at the garage" said Kristina as the boys look at her and she look at the boys.**

**"Good. I want to see the mess before we make them clean up. Mess is not good for business. I have other line calling in. I will be there soon" said Kaylie as she hang up and answer other line. ****"Kaylie?" said Diego as she look up to the ceiling. "Yes I am fine and my phone died again anything else?" said Kaylie as she was sitting down for awhile.**

**"It's either this or tearing the town upside down" said Diego as he was driving somewhere around town. "Just try to track me down like my mom did before you go crazy on the town bye" said Kaylie as she hang up.**

**"All of Johnny's idea of hitting the road and I lost my charger on the way home. My phone died and my brother want to start a hunting season" said Kaylie as she smile and they laugh. "Which brother would that be?" said AJ as he look at her and she smile at him. **

**"Diego because he's only one that would do it. You and Sky are good boys" said Kaylie as they hug. "Alot have happened since we left Llanview nineteen years ago Starr" said Jacilyn as she and Kaylie look at Starr.**

**"Alot did change since then" said Starr as she agreed and they smile. "I better get over to the garage before Diego find out and go running all the way over there. You two coming?" said Kaylie as she got her phone with the chargers and they left.**

**Zacchara's garage**

**"Where did you get this?" said Kaylie as they walk into the garage and look at the crates. "Those was not here when I was here" said Starr as Kaylie look at Johnny and Ethan. "I know Diego was in meetings. My boyfriend and Michael was to be at work so who and where?" said Kaylie as she look at the boys who look at each other.**** "We could call Diego and have him come" said Kristina as the boys start talking.**

**"Hey" said Johnny as Kaylie start laughing and look at Katie. "Johnny start talking" said Katie as Johnny look at her. "We took it after it was smuggle into our territory after she left so who is she to you?" said Johnny as Kaylie glare at him. "One she is none of your concern and two smuggle from rivals?" said Kaylie as the boys nod at her. "It was drugs and we was trying to get rid of it" said Dean as she look at him.**

**"Water?" said Starr as she look at the boys. "I told you so boys" said Karla as she smile at the boys. "I am with them" said Langston as the girls smile at the boys. "Johnny work on her car and rest of you get rid of this stuff away fast in water. Dean you are not off the hook" said Kaylie as she look at the boys then the girls left.**

**Metro Court**

**"We are having dinner on me and I know my dad is here" said Kaylie as she smile at Kristina and they went to get a table. "Dad can you tell Diego not to start a hunting season the next time my phone died. Good I will be over there catching up with a old friend" said Kaylie as she smile at Lorenzo and Skye. **

**"Have you got around to charge it?" said Skye as they smile at her. "I would have if I haven't been track down all over town" said Kaylie as she look at them. "Go on" said Lorenzo as they smile and she left to her table.**

**"Is your phone dead?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie after they order dinner. "It is. After this I am going to dad's for the night. Hopefully Skyler is better tomorrow then we can get my cousins and AJ. Hallie may go but that mean talking to Diego" said Kaylie as Kristina smile at her. **

**"Do you know how old Evan and Destiny are?" said Kristina as they look at her and the dinner arrive. ****"Evan's seven and Destiny's six" said Kaylie as they start eating dinner. **

**"Oh ok. Johnny could have your car done by tomorrow afternoon and you two will be able to go home" said Kristina as they smile. "Cool" said Langston as they hang out for few days then they left for Llanview with Kaylie promising to return back to Llanview for a visit in the future.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Two weeks later**

**Llanview Airport (Friday evening)**

**"I barely remember that I was standing here with my mom while she talk to Rex before we flew to Pine Valley. I have not been here since I left when I was two" said Kaylie as they look around. **

**"Let's go to the hotel for the night" said Dean as they went to get their bags and walk outside to the car she had waiting for them to take them to the palace.**

**The Palace Hotel**

**"It have been a long trip" said Dean as they were sitting the table and they order dinner. "It was" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "What's like being back in your hometown after nineteen years" said Dean as he smile at her. "I can't explain the feeling but it felt good coming back here" said Kaylie as they smile.**

**"Please tell me you are that Kaylie I knew" said Rex as he look at her and she smile at him. "Maybe" said Kaylie as they laugh then their dinner arrive. "You staying here?" said Rex as he sit down by her and they nod. **

**"Yes in a suite. How much have change here since I left Rex?" said Kaylie as she smile at him then eat some of her food. "Which story do you want?" said Rex as he look at her. "Yours. That's my boyfriend Dean" said Kaylie as she smile at him.**

**"Clint's mine and Jessica's dad. Adriana and I are having boy-girl twins in August. Natalie have a daughter and she's five years younger than Laim" said Rex as Kaylie just stare at him while he went on. "Rex. Are you kidding me?" said Kaylie as he look at her and shake his head. "It's true" said Rex as he look at Kaylie. **

**"Wow. Mom told me that everyone moved out of that apartment building to their own houses" said Kaylie as he smile at her and nod. "Here's my number and if you want to stop by to see Adriana give us a call" said Rex as they hug and he left.**

**Saturday morning**

**Suite**

**"Hey Zach" said Kaylie as her cellphone id said it was Zach calling her and she answer the call. "Your mom told me you finally went back to Llanview and we want to tell you welcome back to Llanview" said Zach as they start laughing. **

**"It have been a long time waiting to go back to my hometown. I saw Rex last night during dinner and alot have changed since we left when I was two. Have you ever been here?" said Kaylie as she sit on the couch while Dean clean up after they finish eating breakfast.**

** "When we first went to Llanview and I came when you were few weeks old for two weeks" said Zach as she smile. ****"Really? I didn't know you knew me as a baby only toddlar years" said Kaylie as she look at Dean when he took the cart out into the hallway. **

**"I have pictures of me holding you as a baby that I would show you the next time you are in town" said Zach as he was watching his twin girls playing on the floor with their new puppy.**

**"I will try to remember that by the time we get there. Dean and I am ready to go out on town. When I get there the first stop I make will be your house" said Kaylie as he chuckle. "See you then" said Zach as she smile and they hang up. "Ready?" said Dean as she nod and they left.**

**Buenos Dias Cafe**

**"This place changed from the last time I was here" said Kaylie as they grab a booth for lunch. "Can I take your order?" said Carlotta as she went to their table and Kaylie look at her. "I have the feeling I know you" said Kaylie as she and Carlotta look at each other. "Do I?" said Carlotta as Antonio walk into the cafe and look at Kaylie.**

**"Kaylie Rose Drake Alcazar" said Antonio as he smile when Kaylie turn around to see who call her full name. "Antonio Vega" said Kaylie as she smile at him and he walk over to their table. "Twenty one right?" said Antonio as he look at her and Dean order lunch for them. "I am. It have been nineteen years" said Kaylie as Antonio agreed.**

**"Wait a minute were you the girl that would always get sundae with cookies that you would take home every time" said Carlotta as she came back to the table. **

**"That's me. I still do that" said Kaylie as she smile and Dean agreed to that. "John never told em you were coming here" said Antonio as he sit with them. "He don't know yet. Only my families, friends and Zach know" said Kaylie as she and Dean look at him.**

**"Surprise trip?" said Antonio as she laugh and Carlotta brought their lunch to them. "Starr was in my town recently and she made me promise that I would make a trip to Llanview" said Kaylie as she eat her fries. "Why don't you go to the station?" said Antonio as they smile and they finish lunch. "Sound like fun" said Kaylie as Dean paid the bill and they left.**

**Police Station**

**"John I got someone out here that claim to know you" said Antonio as he smile at John while standing in the doorway. "Who?" said John and Natalie as they look at him. "Come and find out" said Antonio as he walk away smiling at Kaylie. **

**"Antonio" said Natalie as she and John left the office only to stop when they saw Kaylie. "Kaylie" said John as they hug. "We was going to Llanfair and you two should come" said Natalie as she smile and they left.**

**Llanfair**

**"Kaylie" said Starr as she smile and went to hug Kaylie when she saw her coming into the living room with John, Natalie, Antonio and Dean. "You finally returned nineteen years later" said Jess as they hug. "I left you in Port Charles two weeks ago" said Starr as she smile while Kaylie and Viki hug. **

**"True to both. I decide to do it now before I graduate from PVU and move to Port Charles to start a new life" said Kaylie as she smile at Starr. "True. I want you to meet Cole and Hope but they are at home" said Starr as they look at each other.**

**"I am here for one week then Dean and I are flying out to NYC to meet with Katie and Kristina for a week. After that we will be flying to Pine Valley in time with Kristina while Katie go back to Port Charles" said Kaylie as Starr look over to Dean and Kaylie look at him.**

** "I hope you are treating my boyfriend nicely" said Kaylie as she look at Antonio and John talking to Dean. ****"We are good" said John as he and Antonio smile at her. "Dean?" said Kaylie as she look at him and he smile. "What he said" said Dean as he smile at him. "I am taking her to meet my family" said Starr as she and Kaylie smile at Dean. "Alright" said Dean as he, Kaylie and Starr left to meet Starr's family.**

**Six days later**

**Llanview airport**

**"Ready to have fun in NYC before we go to Pine Valley for our last year" said Kaylie as she smile and he agreed. "Being here is cool and you know almost half of the town" said Dean as she agreed and they got on the plane to fly to NYC to meet Kristina and Katie for a week. Then they flew to Pine Valley for their last year at PVU while Katie flew back to Port Charles.**

**Pine Valley**

**Airport**

**"Kristina go on to the house. Dean and I are going somewhere" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina. "Sure. I will take the bags to the house" said Kristina as she smile and left with their bags to the house. "Where are we going?" said Dean as they got in the car. "Slaters" said Kaylie as they left.**

**Slaters**

**"Really?" said Kaylie as she smile at Zach after she walk into his house and ending up in his living room. Zach, Kendall, Bianca and Marissa was sitting on the couch looking at her while Zach smile at her. "Yes" said Zach as he got up and they hug then he walk away to get what he was looking for then grab some frames to show her.**

**"Kaylie" said Spike and Ian as they walk over to hug her while they smile. "Can Dean go out back?" said Haley as she smile at Kaylie. "Why don't you ask him?" said Kaylie as she smile at Haley. "I will since she is the shy twin" said Cassie as she went to ask Dean then the twin girls went outside with Dean.**

** "Hey I thought we were going out to play ball" said Miranda as she and her sister came into the room to look at their cousins. "We was waiting for you two" said Spike as he and Ian laugh then they went out back to play ball.**

**"This one was taken when you were few weeks old" said Zach as he show her the picture of him holding her as a baby in his arms.**

_**"How have you been doing so far?" said Zach as he was walking around trying to keep Kaylie to stay asleep. "We are good and safe. She have you to thankful for" said Jacilyn as she took a picture of them and sit down while he went to put her in the crib then join her. "You made the right choice to leave Miami behind and some day I bet you will find her father when you do it's time for them to meet" said Zach as she nod and he hold her hand in his.**_

_** "I know. There was times when I would want to call him and tell him but I am not ready yet to see him. She's only few weeks old" said Jacilyn as he hug her. "I am thinking of making a trip to Pine Valley but I am heading back to Las Vegas in few days" said Zach as she smile. "Let me know when you go there" said Jacilyn as they smile then he left a week later to Las Vegas.**_

**"This one. You were two years old. The day your mom and Kendall met. I came to visit with Kendall. Your mom put you into my arms and you hug me" said Zach as he smile at her.**

_**"Kendall. I told you she's my best friend" said Zach as he look at her before knocking on the door. "Zach" said Jacilyn as she smile and they hug then she let them inside. "Jace this is Kendall. Kendall this is Jacilyn my best friend and this is her daughter Kaylie" said Zach as Jacilyn give Kaylie over to him and Kaylie hug him while Jacilyn snap a picture of them. **_

_**"You have nice place" said Kendall as she look around and Jacilyn took Kaylie to put her to bed. "She found a picture of me holding Kaylie that you sent and misunderstood everything. I brought her here to ask you if I can explain the whole story" said Zach as they sit down.**_

_**"Rex contacted a friend who called me then called Zach out to Miami. We met and from there we start planning my escape to Llanview. Kaylie's father is a mob boss and there were a mob breakout war which is why we are here away from danger. He don't know about Kaylie or knew of my pregnancy and I left to keep my baby girl safe" said Jacilyn as Kendall look at her and Zach few times.**_

_** "When she told me she had the baby I went there to see her and talk to her some more. It is important that Kaylie stay hidden and safe until she is older" said Zach as Kendall nod while looking at them.**_

_**"She's two years old and her birthday was two months ago. He's checking in daily to be sure we are safe from being found. I have friends in Llanview that are helping out. If anything happen Zach will take us out of here fast as he can. She's Lorenzo's little girl and he will get the chance to see her when she is older" said Jacilyn as Kendall nod. "I understand. You two are trying to keep her safe I get that" said Kendall as they smile.**_

**"After that we became fast friends then we got her to meet Aidan. Who was wondering why she was in town taking on cases like his. We let it slip that we are good friends with her. He agreed to meet her to give her a chance" said Kendall as she smile while looking at Kaylie. "Once he saw her he was interested and later on they agreed to be business partners. They were dating" said Zach as he smile.**

**"Ian!" said Spike as he notice Ian falling to the ground then took off running along with his cousins. "Mom! It's Ian's heart" said Haley as she run inside to tell them what happened then they run outside while Marissa call 911. "Ian tell me what's wrong?" said Zach as he kneel by Ian next to Spike. "My heart and something's wrong" said Ian as he look at Zach.**

**Hospital**

**"Remember the last time he was in when he was six and had to have his valves replaced?" said Jake as he stood in front of them all and they nod. "It's doing ok. I think it's best that we get him new heart" said Jake as half of them sit down at the news. **

**"How long does he have and we would want him to get new one right away" said Zach as he hold Kendall in his arms. "I don't know yet and I will put him on the list. you can go see him and he must remain calm at all times. no activity at all" said Jake as they nod then Zach and Kendall went to see Ian.**

**"Robin can you have Julian call me right away?" said Kaylie as she call Robin because she knew that Robin work with Julian beside her uncles. "I will pass the message when he get out of surgery. What is going on?" said Robin as she was at work. "Have mom told you and Patrick about Zach?" said Kaylie as she sit in the waiting room.**

**"She did. She said that she owed to him for getting you both to safety for years until you were old enough to meet your father" said Robin as she sit in the waiting area since she was talking on her cellphone. **

**"His son Ian have heart condition. He was born too early and had problems after birth. When he was one he had his valves replaced. At age six he had to have them replaced. Now the heart or the valves are failing. The cardiologist here is off on her honeymoon and they have not got around to get her replacement. Julian is only one I know that can do it. He and Patrick saved my brother Diego" said Kaylie as she agreed.**

**"I will go find him and get him to call you right away" said Robin as Kaylie agreed and they hang up. While Robin went to find Julian. Kaylie went to see Ian. **

**"He's sleeping" said Zach as he look at her when she came in and she nod. "Zach what are we going to do?" said Kendall as she look at him then Jacilyn and Aidan arrive. "I got to take this" said Kaylie as she left the room to take the call after her cellphone vibrate in her purse.**

**"Robin said to call you right away" said Julian as he call her and she went to sit down in the waiting room. "Julian I need you to come to Pine Valley. I have someone who have heart condition. I want to understand what is going on with his heart so does his parents. You are a cardiologist and I need you" said Kaylie as she look at Dean who arrive by her side. "How old is he?" said Julian as Dean hold her in his arms.**

**"He's thirteen. When he was born premature he had problems with his heart and brain. His brain have be fixed and no problems. He had heart problem when he was a year old. His valves failed when he was six years old and they replaced both. either his valves or his heart are failing that what they are saying. He's in Pine Valley Hospital" said Kaylie as Dean wipe her tears away. **

**"I will be there right away" said Julian as they hang up and he make plans to go to Pine Valley Hospital by helicopter.**

**"Ian" said Kaylie as she walk into his room to see him in the bed with a young girl sitting next to him. "Kay" said Ian as he smile weakly. "You will be fine and I made a call. Julian will be here to take care of your heart" said Kaylie as she sit beside him. "They said I need new heart" said Ian as she nod at him.**

**"Yes. He will do some tests and we will find out why it is failing. I know he will review your medical file. He saved Diego's life when he almost coded during surgery when I was nine" said Kaylie as he smile at her. **

**"Kay meet my girlfriend Sara and Sara this is Kaylie" said Ian as he look at them both and Jake came in. "Kaylie I need you to come with me" said Jake as he look at them. "Ok. Be strong Ian" said Kaylie as he nod and she left with Jake.**

**"The helicopter is landing soon on the helipad on the top of the hospital. He asked for you to meet him. Tell me who he is?" said Jake as they were on their way to the helipad.**

** "He's a cardiologist and I knew him since I was nine. Dr. Leo Julian is the best and he saved Diego my older brother with Patrick, Robin and my grandfather" said Kaylie as she look at Jake. "Ok" said Jake as they smile and she saw him coming toward them.**

**"Julian" said Kaylie as they hug and they start going back to the floor they was on before. "I would like to see his file and do some tests" said Julian as Jake nod and gave him Ian's charts. **

**"You tell Zach?" said Jake as he look at Kaylie. "He will find out soon" said Kaylie as they smile. "He had two valves and fail?" said Julian as he look at Jake who nod.**

**"When he got two in he almost died then I brought him back and he went in to get them replaced" said Jake as they look at him. "I would want to meet his parents and talk to Ian. I would like to do some tests on his heart to see what is going on" said Julian as Jake agreed. "They are in the waiting room" said Jake as they went to meet Zach and Kendall.**

**"Zach, Kendall I want you two to meet Dr. Leo Julian. He will be taking care of Ian and his heart" said Jake as they meet Julian. "How did you know?" said Zach as he look at Julian. "I called him" said Kaylie as she spoke up and Zach look at her. "I plan to do some tests on his heart and see how it is doing" said Julian as they nod then he went to meet Ian.**

**"Ian we need to talk" said Julian as he and Ian look at each other. "You are here to see my heart?" said Ian as he look at his parents and Julian. "I am and I want to do some tests. How are you feeling?" said Julian as Ian look at Zach and Julian. "I am alright" said Ian as Julian nod then he went to take Ian to get some tests done.**

**"That was kind to get Julian here right away I would have done the same" said Jacilyn as she smile at Kaylie. "When I found out there was no cardiologist here today I knew I had to call Julian" said Kaylie as she look at Jacilyn. "Now he's going to be grateful to us as we was to him" said Jacilyn as Kaylie agreed. **

**"We was at his house. He was showing me the pictures of me as baby when he first saw me" said Kaylie as Jacilyn remembered. "He did twice before we moved to Pine Valley" said Jacilyn as they look at Aidan who came over to them. "Julian's done" said Aidan as they went to Ian's room.**

**"I got the results. Tell me what you were doing today?" said Julian as he look at Ian and he remember what they was doing. "Kaylie came to visit. I went outside to play ball with my brother, sisters, Dean who is Kaylie's boyfriend and cousins then my heart start acting up" said Ian as he look at Julian. **

**"Your heart appear to be getting weak and the valves that was put in when you was six is working to keep it going. Both Valves are doing ok. It is best we get you a new heart" said Julian as he look at Ian and his family. "Ok" said Zach as Ian look at his parents.**

**"We will do that. No activity at all. Only walking and no stairs. Your heart can't go any faster like a normal heart should. Your heart is ok right now. Don't over do it" said Julian as he look at Ian and he nod. "Ok" said Ian as he look at Julian. "He was active since then" said Zach as he and Kendall look at Julian.**

**"It could happen to anyone. I want to keep him under care until he get a donor heart" said Julian as he look at Zach and Ian. "He will" said Kendall as she look at Julian.**

** "Right now I want you to remain calm no stress, no excitement and limited activity. Your heart is trying to what it can. When we get you a donor heart you will have to take medicine to help your body accept the new heart. I will go and if you have any questions let me know" said Julian as he look at the heart monitor machine. "Ok" said Ian as Julian nod and left. Four months later Ian got new heart and got better. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Nine months later**

**Graduation day**

**PVU**

**"Ladies" said Johnny as he, Katie and Ethan came over to them. "Hey" said Kaylie as she and Johnny hug then she hug Katie while Kristina hug Ethan. "You came and it mean alot to me" said Kristina as she smile at him then they kiss. "Krissy" said Molly as she, Michael, Karla, Morgan and Alexis came to her graduation.**

**"Mom" said Kristina as they all hug one at a time. "Hey" said Dante as he and Kristina hug while Peter and Lulu went over to hug Kaylie. "Dad can't come right?" said Kristina as her brothers nod at him. **

**"He can't because Lorenzo is. It's the terms of his parole" said Dante as he look at her and she nod. "Hi" said Peter as they smile at him while Ethan hold him. "Little man" said Kristina as she smile at him.**

**"Dad" said Kaylie as she saw her whole family there and went to hug him. "Ready to come home?" said Lorenzo as he smile at her and she nod. "I can't want to move back home" said Kaylie as she smile and went to hug Jacilyn. **

**"Are you****done with school?" said AJ as he and Skyler look at her. "I am and moving back home" said Kaylie as she smile and hug the boys. "Hey" said Lulu as she gave Peter over to her and they hug. "The boys got the house cleaned out" said Kristina as she and Dante walk over to them then Peter end up into her arms.**

**"Sam and Ryan are leaving to Brooklyn when we are done here" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed. "Hey" said Ethan as he, Johnny and Katie came over to them. "They are calling us graduates to get started" said Dean as he look at Kaylie and Kristina then they went on to graduate from Pine Valley University.**

**"Hey" said Zach as he smile at Kaylie and they hug. "You came" said Kaylie as she smile at him and Kendall. "Ian's doing better. They are at home" said Kendall as they smile. "We are ready to go to the house" said Diego as he walk over to her and they look at him. ****"They sent you?" said Kaylie as she smile at Diego and he spoke in Spanish.**

**"You two done speaking in Spanish?" said Zach as they look at him and she smile. "This is my older brother Diego. Diego this is Zach and Kendall they knew me since I was little" said Kaylie as she look at them. ****"Kaylie! Diego! let's go" said Lorenzo as he smile at them after he got their attention.**

**"You two coming?" said Kaylie as Diego start to walk away. "We would but we got somewhere to be and you are to stay in touch" said Kendall as she smile and they hug. "I will come and visit when I can. Tell Bianca to call me if she need anything" said Kaylie as she and Zach then look at Kendall. "I will" said Kendall as they left.**

**Kaylie/Kristina/Dean/Sam/Ryan's**

**Graduation party**

**"I knew Pete would want to get you a graduation gift. Peter and I picked out two for you and Kristina" said Lulu as she smile while Peter give them their gift. **

**"Thanks" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed then they hug Lulu and Peter. "Sam and I have a party in Brooklyn to attend. We will miss you all and stay in touch" said Ryan as he and Sam hug the girls. "Us too. you two stay in touch too" said Kristina as the boys nod and left to Brooklyn to start their new life there.**

**"I will miss this place" said Dean as he look at Kaylie. "Me too" said Kaylie as she smile and kiss him. "Hey" said Michael as he and Karla walk over to Kristina. "You sure about living full time with me?" said Ethan as he hold her in his arms. "I am. Five years" said Kristina as he chuckle then kiss her.**

**"Dean how do you feel now?" said Kaylie as he hold her in his arms. "Happy to graduated and moving back home" said Dean as they hug. "Me too and we will be together" said Kaylie as he kiss her. "Seven years and Half" said Dean as they smile and Kristina call them over.**

** "There's my girls. I want to say congratulations to the graduates" said Mike as they laugh and the girls hug him. "Thanks Grandpa" said Kristina as she smile at him and they have some cake.**

**"I want to thank everyone for coming and last four years have been a long ride. Four years ago I left to come here and now I am moving back home" said Kaylie as she smile. "We better get going if we want to get home by nightfall" said Jacilyn as they start cleaning up and went outside. "Kaylie?" said Aidan as he look at her. "Let's go" said Kaylie as they left to Port Charles.**

**Next day**

**Port Charles**

**Jamie's graduation**

**"Guess who?" said Kristina as she sneak up behind Jamie and cover his eyes. "Kristina" said Jamie as he smile and she back away then he turn around to look at her. "Where's Riley?" said Kristina as Kaylie and Dean came over to them. **

**"Somewhere with Sam and Ryan. They are leaving tomorrow" said Jamie as the girls agreed then Sam, Ryan and Riley came over to them. "Next May you will be graduating" said Kaylie as they smile at Riley and he agreed. "True" said Riley as he smile and Jamie went on to graduate from Port Charles University. **

**"Tomorrow will be a new day" said Jamie as they agreed and went to Metro Court for the party.**

**Metro Court**

**"I want everyone at my graduation" said Riley as he, Jamie, Sam, Ryan, Dean, Kaylie and Kristina were sitting at the table eating dinner. "We will be there" said Jamie as others agreed with him. "What are you going to do next?" said Riley as he look at them. **

**"Find a place to live" said Kaylie as Dean agreed with her. "Job" said Kristina as they agreed. "Our restaurant in Brooklyn is waiting for us to take over. My grandparents retired already" said Sam as he smile at Ryan. "We got a place in Brooklyn" said Ryan as he smile. "I want to enjoy the summer" said Jamie as they agreed then they went on to start a new life after college.**

**Dean, Kaylie and Kristina moved back to Port Charles while Sam and Ryan moved to Brooklyn after they graduated from PVU. Jamie graduated from PCU while Riley have one year to go at PCU.**

**The end**

**Sequel to the story called Planning The Future.**


End file.
